


The Light-Footed Wanderer

by FeatherFang



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character journey, F/M, Half-Elf, Lightfooted Wanderer, OC, OFC - Freeform, Romance, Violence, sligth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFang/pseuds/FeatherFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, and my place in this land is gone. After weeks of wandering I finally have a destination: travel to my father's homeland of the Golden Woods, for unfinished business and, if I'm lucky a direction in my life. Yet something is amiss with the remnants of the enemy's forces, and I find myself no longer alone in my travels. I bare the scars of the war and i find myself unable to truly stand on my own. When I find a steady hand to help me back up, I find it belongs to someone who has crossed my path many times during the war. As things escalate, bonds are forged and stories are told that will lead me down to a splitting path, where a choice will have be made that could changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes pace in the months after the war has ended, and takes the liberty to fill in the blanks that Tolkin left behind . Any unrecognized themes or titles in the story are completely made up.
> 
> As the character does not know elvish, I will not be translating what is spoken, but there will be translations made by the characters themselves. 
> 
> It should also be noted that this story is finished, but may not be on this sight. Visit my profile for details on where to find the finished text if you are to eager to wait.

[Story Cover Art](http://kendara.deviantart.com/art/LW-cover-fixed-425479271)

 

When I had been young, my mother would to tell me stories. Most were man-made, involving the phrases ‘once upon a time’ and ‘happily ever after.’ Some were historical – retelling events of Middle Earth that helped shape the world.

I remember sitting there, wide eyed and clutching a pillow to my chest. I remember the warm blaze of the fire as it leaped in the hearth casting shadows on my mother’s face. The story of the one ring had been a frightening tale, one that made me glance around my small room at night looking for something terrible in the shadows. Yet no matter how much it frightened me it was the one I asked her to retell the most. I loved the idea of it all: of a hero and his victory, of a glorious battle, of men and elf kind fighting together, and of a long over due peace. Most of all, I loved the idea that such things could be real.

I silently cursed myself for my naivety.

I clutched at the mane of my strong and powerful friend, her hooves hitting the forest ground with such force that I worried she might crack it open. The light of a new day was just now starting to brim over the horizon and its light threaded though the branches like fire. A wonderful sight I would have stopped and gazed upon, if I hadn’t been running for my life.

They had come from the shadows too quickly for me to understand and in too many numbers for me to fight off. My saddle, bridle, and nap sack had been left scattered at the edge of the forest where I had been hoping to rest. I had though that perhaps since I had taken out a few of them and then fled that they would tire and give up. But even now I could hear their feral snarls, smell their rotting breath. I did not dare to look behind me to look upon the grey flesh of such creatures.

Clara let out a startled snort as one reached out to her back hunch. As quickly as I could manage I shifted and freed a hand, pulling the long white knife from its sheath on my low back and slashed at the orc. It made a sound of pain and fell to the ground taking a few of its company with it.

Turning back around I kicked at my horse’s side again pleading her to speed up, to make it further into the forest where the trees would not tolerate such creatures. I had not come so far, had not lived through the war just to let it end here.

For a moment in time, all was silent, I heard nothing but Clara’s tiring pants, her hooves trampling the earth, and then I saw it. In the distance the trees began to loom thicker and older. A smile broke onto my face. Finally.

“We made it Clara, come on girl just a li-”

I heard the low ‘thunk’ before I felt anything else. It was like the wind had been knocked from me, as if someone had shoved my shoulder hard. I gasped willing myself to stay where I was and looked backwards to see the dark figures had stopped, one of them was grasping a bow in it’s hand. Confused I thought that maybe I was safe but a sudden wetness on my back drew my eyes to black feathers. I stared dumbly at them, my eyes looking down on the cruel back arrow that was logged into my shoulder, blood soaking the tunic I wore, the armor plating proving useless. It all felt a bit too surreal.

I’d been shot.

It was as if seeing it, made the pain come. Gasping I leaning forward on to Clara’s neck, gridding my teeth as pain lased though my shoulder and spread like wild fire down my limb. My fingers dug into Clara’s neck and she grunted breathing though her snout lowly in protest.

I had been wounded before; I’d spent most of my life fighting and protecting, but something about this pain was different. It was because I wasn’t on the battlefield that it stung like it did – it was pain I was taking for myself, not for someone else, not for my people, my home, my king. It was for me, and I had failed to see it coming.

I barely realized it as the trees obscured the way behind me, Clara’s gate slowing into a trout and then a walk. I glanced back once again and could see no orcs through the dense foliage so I let myself collapse against my dear friend. Desperately I tugged at the arrow in my shoulder blade with my free hand only to cry in pain. I couldn’t get it out, the barbs on the back of the arrow would cause far more damage. Letting go I stared at my now bloody hand with panic. I had never feared death before, but that was because before I would have died honorably, died doing my duty.

I needed help. The way before me was thick and empty though and even with the light shining down it looked as if things were getting darker…

Clara jerked her head then and snorted causing me to wake from my stupor for a moment. It was hard for me to understand why I was losing my sight so quickly. Had I lost so much blood already? Slumping on my mare’s neck I ran a lazy hand over her sweaty neck gazing at the white fur that was sprinkled with gray dots.

Clara kept walking though, even as my legs went slack on her belly, she kept bobbing her head as if to tell me not to sleep and I smiled slightly murmuring a soft tune to her, the words too sluggish to mean anything.

Maybe this was happening because I had truly lost my sense of place in this world. I had a destination this time; I had a direction, a goal, but perhaps it was too little to late. I wondered idly what would happen to me; which part of my bloodline would win out in deciding my fate in the afterlife?

Maybe I would see the Valar my father had often wrote to me about. Maybe I would see him there. Or would I simply become one with the earth like my mother had so long ago.

As my mind wondered though its haze my brave mare kept on walking and I didn’t know how much time was passing by; all I knew were her foot steps hitting the earth and the expansion of light that grew ever brighter on my closed eyelids.

It was then that I heard the voices, talking in hushed tones at first before they got louder, or was it just closer? One was rather urgent and gruff, the other calm but spoke in a language I only knew very vaguely, but I could tell it was male, both of them were, and that he was trying to talk to me. I felt something prodding at my shoulder but my mind was too far gone for me to do anything about it no matter how much I wanted to.

I wanted to tell him I couldn’t understand him but I felt as if something had grabbed my mind and was dragging me down even as Clara jerked her head again to try and wake me, but it only seemed to work as a final push into oblivion.

…

            I awoke slowly, a popping and crackling sound entering my mind first. I could smell damp earth, feel the cool air, and saw light flickering against my closed eyelids. There was a fire in front of me; my mind grasped at that, I could smell the smoke. I could see it in my mind, a fire of red, orange, and gold like a lion’s mane. But why was there a fire? Had I not been on my horse’s back? A silly image came to mind then, of Clara rubbing her hooves together, making sparks on a pile of wood.

Childish as is was, it gave me a reason to open my eyes. It seemed like it took all the effort in the world to peel them open, and blink slowly. Fuzzy at first, my vision cleared quickly thanks to my heritage.

The first thing I realized was that I was propped against a tree, for the world was not sideways as it would have been if I were lying down. The clearing was small, a minuet haven amongst large, ancient looking trees. It was dark out, though that did little to impair my vision. The great crackling of a roaring fire sat near the middle of the haven, its flames licking and blackening wood as it warmed the area. Sadly I didn’t see my horse any where near it.

While the scene was beautiful, confusion took over my mind quickly marring it. Last I remembered I had thought I would die on the back of my horse.

I turned my gaze from the fire itself to what was beyond it to find a figure standing a few yards away, its back to me. For a moment I thought it was maybe a dead, broken tree, but then the wind picked up and the light of the fire made strands of pale hair glitter in the dark like stars.

I remembered the voices then, the ones I had heard right before passing into darkness and shifted slightly, moving one of my straight legs and bending it. That slight sound – a brushing of the earth, leaves crunching as they were brushed aside – alerted the figure and in a moment it had whirled around, an arrow drawn in a bow I had failed to see. Too startled to move I merely tensed and stared wide eyed at the man that was drowned in the light of the fire.

His features gave away his bloodline instantly – fair skin, pale long hair, and striking blue eyes. I didn’t even need to see his pointed ears to know he was an elf. Though I had met only a few in my lifetime, their beauty and timeless faces were undeniable. Said elf, which had been wearing a blank face from the moment he’d turned, blinked and then quickly lowered his bow, putting the unused arrow in his quiver. His dark eyebrows pulled together and he lifted his hands palms up in a calming motion.

“ _Goheno nin._ ”

Oh. Great. Pressing my lips I dug around in my head trying to figure out what he might have said. I knew very little elvish, but from his posture and the way he moved very slowly around the fire towards me, he seemed to be trying to reassure me. Still I moved my hand back to my waist to grab my knife, only to find nothing, and panic.

The elf frowned and stopped a few feet from me, his hands still up; he must have seen the fear in my eyes. “ _Av-'osto. Im Legolas._ ” He paused as if waiting for me to say something before continuing. “ _Man i enetheg?_ ” He finished and I just stared at him.

I knew he was asking me something; the inflection made when a person asked a question came up in every language. Swallowing I took a deep breath and answered him the only way I could. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what you’re saying.”

The shock on his face didn’t surprise me and he raised an eyebrow. “You don’t speak elvish? Or maybe just not Sindarin?” I let out a long withheld breath, thanking whatever gods there were that he spoke common. Shaking my head slightly still stiff and unsure I answered him.

“No… I don’t speak any of the elven languages…” I felt my cheeks sting as they flushed, embarrassed. I watched him silently as he processed that and then made the mistake of shivering against a cold wind. Pain lanced through my left shoulder and I grimaced my hand moving to clutch at it. From the corner of my eye I realized my armor had been removed and my shoulder was bandaged, leaving me in a loose under tunic.

“Are you alright, my lady?” I let out a small startled squeak when I saw the elf’s face close to mine. He was crouching in front of me now and looking at my shoulder. He caught my eyes with his for a moment and smiled slightly. “It is alright.” He leaned back slightly, giving me space as his eyes went back to my shoulder. “The wound was deep but I treated it as best I could. Try not to move it if you can.” His smile was gentle, but I still felt a bit unnerved.

I wasn’t use to being around elves, and while I should have been able to hear him move I hadn’t. I bit my lip my eyes flickering from my bent knee to the elf’s face. “I… thank you.”

He smiled even more and moved to offer me a hand up before we both heard the sound of heavy footfalls, followed by grunts. Confused, I pressed my back to the tree harder biting down on my lip again. The elf didn’t seem worried as he turned and waited, his eyes on a small path that led away from the haven.

My eyebrows rose when I saw a dwarf step in moments later, arms full of wood, his reddish beard tangling around some of it. “Damn these woods, every tree looks the same, a lesser dwarf would have been lost forever.” He grumbled and strutted towards the fire before letting the wood fall from his hands and on to the ground. I heard the elf chuckle.

“You only got a little lost then, Master dwarf?”

“Humph. Watch your words you pointy eared bastard, we dwarfs have an excellent scene of direction!”

“Very well, you shall lead us tomorrow.”

As I watched the two go back and forth, teasing each other, I suddenly got the feeling that I might be alright here. I hadn’t even realized how funny the scene was until a giggle escaped before I could stop it.

The two men stopped instantly at the sound and I put a hand over my mouth to stifle it. The elf smiled at me, pleased, while the dwarf appeared to have just seen me there. “Ah, the lass is up, is she?” His armor rubbed together as he took the few steps to stand next to his companion. “We were rather worried, feared you might never wake up.” I blinked tilting me head a bit and smiled at him. He was rather full of energy. The dwarf huffed and looked at the elf. “Does she only speak elvish then?”

I beat the elf to his answer. “No, I can understand you just fine, sir dwarf. I can’t speak any elvish.” I looked down again both saddened and embarrassed, as I had to repeat it again. The short man huffed looking to his friend and then back to me.

“Isn’t that interesting. A pointy eared that doesn’t know it’s own gibberish.” I flushed again, more in annoyance this time.

“I’m only half-elf. Surely it is not that strange.” The elf nodded his head seeming unaffected by my outburst, while the dwarf sputtered next to him.

There was a long moment of silence after my words, and as it went on for what seemed like an eternity I began to regret speaking. How could I be so rude to the people that had helped me? Even if one of them was an elf…

My thoughts were thrown away when a loud burst of laugher filled the air. Looking up I saw the dwarf with his head back laughing, and after a slight hesitation I looked to the elf and saw him with a bemused look on his face as he looked at his companion.

“I think I could like ye lassie!”

The elf shook his head and looked back to me. “As I was going to say before, my name is Legolas Greenleaf.”

The Dwarf puffed his chest and slammed his fist to it.

“And I am Gimli, son of Gloin!” I smiled again, not able to help how funny they were, completely different in mannerisms, as different as their races. I nodded my head at them both and after a moment of fiddling with my undershirt I returned the favor.

“My name is Áriel Lightfoot.”

 


	2. Rocky Start

Clara blew hot air into my face, scrambling my already messy hair. Reaching up with my uninjured arm I placed my hand against her muzzle, scratching it softly. No matter how long I lived around horses, the soft skin of their nose would always leaving me marveling over it. I could spend hours petting it.

“I am so glad you are okay my friend.” After introductions had been made I had asked about Clara, distressed about the only family I had left. Legolas had helped me up and pointed to the corner of the haven where I had found Clara and another horse grazing. My heart had felt much lighter when I had found her unharmed. It had also surprised me to see Arod standing next to her, but I did not mention it. Clara nickered and snorted into my hand, stomping her front hooves.

“I think she was just as concerned about you.” Legolas walked up behind me, hands gently interlocked behind him. He wore a kind smile on his face and while I was not used to such looks from his kind, I was glad for it. “You have a very loyal friend. When we found you she was stomping her hooves at us, making angry sounds. She would not let us come close till we had put our weapons down.”  

I felt deep warmth in my chest as he told me this, and smiled leaning forward and resting my forehead to my mare’s snout. “That does not surprise me as we have been together for many years. The bond between horses and my people are as strong as that of elves.” I looked at him from the corner of my eye. “Having a mix of both in my blood has made our bond stronger still.”

Legolas nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before he walked over to Arod. The white and gray stallion was one I had known from home, one that gave me sadness and joy in seeing him so well. “We saw the Rohan symbol on your armor, but it is good to hear your allegiance confirmed.” He rubbed his horse’s forehead and spoke some elvish before turning back towards the fire. “Come, you must be hungry.”

I had been ignoring my body’s need since I had woken, but at the mention of food, it suddenly began to be too much to bear. Nodding my head I patted Clara’s snout before following the elf back into camp.

Gimli had already sat down on a fallen log, eating a hardy piece of meat that looked like the leg of something. At first I was not sure where such a thing had come from before my eyes wandered to the fire and saw my answer. There was a large pot hanging over the flames and Legolas was standing over it, stirring whatever was in it. To the side of the pot and under it, chunks of meat were skewered on metal barbs that stuck out from the ground and hung in the lower flames. I stood there for a moment watching them both as they talked about something I did not know of and of names I did not recognize.

I felt as if I was intruding on them. They seemed to be having a good time and who knows what I had put on hold by showing up the way I had. Biting my lip, I told myself it could not be helped and slowly walked over and sat down on the other fallen log by the fire. Gimli grinned at me and held his food out as if it were made of gold. I shook my head at him, but a smile had crept up on to my face and that seemed to please him.

I let my gaze shift back down again and looked at my red under shirt with a frown. The fabric was ruined now that trails of dried blood striped the left side of it; it made me wish I had my traveling bag with me.

“My lady?” Looking up I was met with a wooden bowl, and looked up at the elf, momentarily confused, before regaining myself and taking in from him. He smiled good-naturedly and sat down on the other side of the log a few feet from me.

Placing the bowl down on my lap I realized it was some kind of stew and was suddenly grateful. I had been cold since I had woken up and something warm to eat was welcome. “Thank you. I did not realize you were making dinner, or I would have helped.”

Legolas shook his head dismissing my offer. “It is fine. I did not want you to have to move that shoulder if you do not have too.”

At the mention of it I rubbed the bandaged wound and winced as it ached, cursing myself once again for being caught off guard. “You are right…”

A rough laugh made my head swivel to the dwarf as he eyed me from across the fire pit. “Do not look so down lassie, for yer wound will heal soon enough.” I could not help but smile at the gruff man, as he reminded me so much of the men of Rohan. He might have passed as one if he weren’t so short.

“Many thanks Master dwarf. I am just not use to such a wound. I am afraid my pride has been damaged more then my body.” For the first time since I had woken up I felt my chest lighten as I bantered good-naturedly with the short man. Gimli chuckled again and I took the lull in conversation as a chance to eat some of the stew. It was good, and much better then anything I had ever made, though I still made it better then a few women I knew back home. Neither of them talked as we eat and I did not comment on the food, but as I eat my serving rather quickly I was sure they figured I was pleased with it.

“But this has me wondering lass.” I raised an eyebrow at the dwarf and tilted my head. “Where were ye going before ye met up with us?”

I chewed my last few bites slowly, wondering if I should answer truthfully. They had done nothing but show me kindness and were certainly trustworthy. “I head towards the Golden Woods.”

“Lothlórien?” I nodded my head at Legolas, who seemed surprised.

“Yes. I have… I have business there that can not be avoided.”

They seemed to mull over that for a few minutes, which gave me time to finish off my meal. I reflected on my own words for a moment, remembering when I had first gotten the letter. Part of me had wanted to throw it in the fire, but no matter how hard I tried I could not bear to do so. Even now I continued to remain uncertain if I viewed my quest as one of pleasure or something merely necessary, the complexities of my journey such that I did not know my own mind. That I had never been to an elven community was in itself enough to make my stomach twist unpleasantly.

“My lady?” I was just setting my bowl down when the fair-haired elf spoke again. I raised an eyebrow and looked to him with a smile.

“You can call me by my name if you wish. I am not use to such formal titles, for we of Rohan find comfort with more friendly speech.” The Prince blinked, looking a little surprised, before he nodded his head. It was true that amongst my people those of close acquaintance did speak without such titles, though why I had made my request when we had been known to each other for less than a day, I did not know. Perhaps it was because I wanted to feel like I was on good terms with them both. I knew whom they were and that I had fought along side them, even if they were not aware.

“Áriel then.” I nodded my head pleased and waited for him to go on. “I know it might be difficult, but could you tell us what happened to you?” I heard Gimli make a grunt of agreement as he started on his second leg of the night. I shifted slightly my hand trailing over the bandages again before I nodded my head.

“It is no problem, my lord.” I let my hand stray to a piece of my hair and started twisting my finger around it. “Last night I made camp out side the forest because I had been traveling since just after the sun rose and needed to rest Clara. All was well until only a few minute before dawn.” I pulled on the strand and frowned, looking to both men who were listening quietly. Gimli had even stopped eating for the moment. “I was more tired then I thought because I did not sense them until they were nearly upon me.”

“Who?”

I pressed my lips, looking at Legolas.

“Orcs.” Both of their faces grew quite serious then and I waited a moment to see if one of them would say something. When they did not move their mouths to do so, I went on. “There were about two dozen of them. I fought and killed about four before they started getting the upper hand. Knowing I couldn’t win I abandon my things and got on Clara and rushed into the forest. I knew that the trees of Fangor were no friends of orcs and I hoped I would receive help. I did, but not before I had taken down a few more and one had shot me.” My frown deepened and I ground the ball of my foot into the dirt in frustration. “I lost conciseness quickly after that.”

It was silent again for a time and I listened to the fire crackle, felt the warm of its flames dance over my skin. After minutes pasted I shifted nervously and stood up. “I’ll go wash the dishes…” I did not give them any time to reply, I simply took both used bowls and turned, hurrying down the path. I could hear water a little ways away, the percolating of a stream.

As I walked, I contemplated if I had done the right thing, but felt my new companions needed to talk about what I had told them. It had been over a month since the destruction of the ring and it had looked like most of the Orcs had run off to hide. I myself had been surprised to see such a large group of them together.

I found the stream after five minutes of walking. It wasn’t huge, but it was plenty big enough to clean the dishes in. Slipping off my metal riding boots I walked out into the stream, finding the cold water a bit too chilly for my liking but with my skin dirty from days of travel and probably orc blood cold water was nothing if I could get clean.

Washing the two bowls was easy enough as I bent down and let the running water flow over them and used my hands to scrub at them. Once that was finished I set them on the bank and then joined them, letting my feet move with the current. My eyes drifted around the area looking at the trees and the sky. The forest was old indeed and the emotions that ran around in it were intense if one was not careful to ignore them.

Frowning I shook my head and shifted to sit on my legs and lean forward so that I could look into the water. I figured I should get a good look at myself. Sadly what stared back at me was worse then awful. I was a mess. My fair skin was covered in dried dirt and blood and my blond hair that normally shined with steaks of orange and red was now brown and green, and matted and clumped together. It made me wonder how the boys had not looked at me with displeasure and sent me off to get clean sooner – I couldn’t have smelled very good. Grimacing I got to work and bent down to clean my hair in the shallow water and scrub my face clean. I was going to be freezing after this, but I would rather be clean and cold than smelling like a cesspool.

It took a good few minutes to claw the knots and snags from my hair and get it clean but once that was accomplished I pulled all of it to the side and rung it out the best I could. I was already shivering as I dried my face off with the bottom of my tunic. Letting out a tired sigh I watched the puff of air as it dissipated before looking down again at my reflection. Face clean and as good as it ever looked these days, I felt satisfied and sat back down on the ground pulling my boots back on.

I sat there for a while, a knee pulled up to my chest, chin resting on it and stared at the stream. I concentrated on repressing the shivers that ran through me, wondering once again why I had been blessed with so many elfish traits except the one that I wished I had right now.

I heard the footsteps long before their owner was next to me. The light footfalls clearly identified Legolas and I did not look to my side as he joined me on my left, his legs tucked under him. He did not speak for a long time and I liked the company he brought, but still felt unnerved by how friendly he was.

“I am sorry that we made you uncomfortable Áriel.” Surprised I shifted my gaze to him. He was staring out at the forest ahead of him, his brow crumpled to match his tone. I shook my head.

“It is fine. I have never liked tense silence, even more so since the war. It fills me with anxiety and I always feel the need to run.”

“That is understandable. There were times during the war that I lost all hope. It was the will of Valar that every time I was pulled from it.”

I smiled to myself, remembering such a time and wondered if he realized I was the same person that had been there that day. I told myself it was of no importance, and did not bring it up.

“It matters not. The war is over now, and there is little resistance.” Though more then I had thought since the attack on me. “The fact that the orcs went after a single traveler shows that they have little meaning in what they do now. They are lost without their dark lord.”

“You speak with great knowledge and wisdom my lady.”

I quirked a smile.

“As do you master elf, though I am rather sure you are a far many years ahead of me.” At that the Prince turned to look at me. I was still facing straight ahead but my eyes were looking at him and I smiled gently before looking ahead again. His gaze was bewildered, as many elves’ were when they spoke to me. It was as if they could see into my soul and were confused by it.

“If I may ask you, what is your age?”

My eyebrows rose, and I thought about chastising him for asking after a women’s age. I thought better of it after a moment though and sighed.

“I turned forty five a few months past.” His eyes widened a fraction, but then he nodded his head. As all who had half elven blood, I had stopped aging in my early twenties and so still wore that face. He seemed surprised though and I could not help but snicker in silence. “You forget half elves grow faster then one of pure blood. While our minds are sharp and our lives are long our bodies grow much like a human’s.”

“You seem pleased with that truth.”

“Yes well, if I had grown up like an elf I would have been even more singled out as a child. I got plenty of teasing as it was for these.” I tucked some hair behind an ear and tapped at it, referring to the pointed shape. “’Leaf head’ they use to call me…” My tone came out more bitter then I had wanted it, but I still begrudged such memories, remembering the nights I crumpled on my mother’s lap crying.

“You should not feel such distaste for your heritage.” I was surprised by the stern tone of his voice and glancing at him I saw he looked at me with disappointment. As I looked away my shock turned to anger quickly and my hands clenched. I did not like it when people told me such things. As if they could change my mind by scolding me.

“Forgive me, but I do not think you have any right to speak of that. You know nothing of my life or what it is like to live as I have.” I stood swiftly, brushing off my pants and glanced at him. He wore a face of shock, and regret was seeping into his eyes. “You are a pure blood elf and a prince Legolas, I do not expect you to understand.” With that I turned and started off.

I had thought I would get away, storm off before I became too upset and recollect myself but a hand on my wrist stopped me. Reflexively I turned and tugged my arm away frowning at him.

It was then that he finally saw me fully, for as my eyes met his, blue eyes widened at what he saw. I did not ask him what was wrong, for I knew what drew his gaze. Across my right eye, from hair line to below my cheekbone sat a thick red brown scar that stood out against my pale skin. I could only guess he had not seen it before because of all of the blood and dirt that had been on my face.

Either way he stood there shocked, his mouth slightly open as if he meant to say something. Sighing I shook my head, my wet hair clinging to my neck, and reached out undoing his hand from my wrist. “As I said… you know nothing of my life, my lord. Please do not assume you do.” Bending over I picked up the two bowls on the ground and pivoted, walking back toward the haven for I had nothing more to say to him.

Legolas did not follow after me, and I guessed it was because he was trying to solve the riddle that was on my face. For people with elven blood did not scar, and I never had before either. Frowning, I ran my fingers over the tough scared skin and hoped it would be the only one I would ever get.

I was shivering when I stepped back inside the camp. The fire was still roaring and as I walked over to the log Gimli threw two chunks of wood on to it. He watched me as I sat down and pulled my damp hair in front of me, leaning forward to try and dry it in the fire’s warmth. My scar was facing him, but unlike Legolas he did not look shocked, but rather curious and strangely approving.

“I can tell from yer armor lass that ye have seen many battles, for it is not without its scuffs and dents.” He gestured to my armor, which was lying with my outer tunic against a tree. I smiled at him. I had never understood the rivalry of elves and dwarfs. Gimli certainly seemed a nice person, perhaps a little rough around the edges, but still nice.

“You would be right master dwarf-”

“Now, now lassie! Ye have told us to call you by yer name, least ye can do is do the same!” Surprised, I stared at him for a moment before my smile brightened.

“Right you are Gimli.” The bearded man nodded in approval. “I have seen many battles in my days. My mother was a Shield Maiden of Rohan, and not just because of her status in court.” From the corner of my eye I saw the elf trek back in, his face blank but his posture slumped a bit forward in defeat. He glanced at me but did not sit down with us and rather moved to the horses and tended to them. “We are not spoken of much, but there are true Shield Maidens, ones that have sworn to protect their king, for what enemy would suspect a lady to be a bodyguard?”

Gimli made a sound of agreement, chuckling. “That be true. It makes me wish I could see their faces when ye turn on them transforming from a flower to a bush of thorns!”

I liked his humor and it made it easier to talk of my life in Rohan. “I took my mother’s place when I was twenty. I was fully trained and Theoden had only been on the throne for a short time. He had known me all my life, for he was but a lad of fourteen when I was born. For a while it was just me at his side, until another woman joined me and together we led Rohan on many hunts.”

I launched into a story of one of my first confrontations out of the battlefield. Gimli sat and listened like a child and it made my heart lighter, and my voice full of energy as I spoke. When I was done it was his turn to speak, and he spoke of travels from his youth, hunting with his father in the woods of the Misty Mountains. We went on like that for a while, talking and laughing around the fire, until words became too much fore sleepy minds.     


 


	3. Agreement

I did not think I would ever get to sleep that night. After a few hours of chatting with Gimli, the dwarf passed out in the middle of one of my tales and rather ungracefully fell off the log. I would have normally been insulted but with how high the moon had risen I could hardly blame him. Legolas had disappeared some time at the beginning of my tale, jumping into one of the old trees. My new friend had informed me that he was most likely keeping watch.

After staring at the redheaded dwarf in shock, I had moved to the ground as well, pressing my back to the log and curling up slightly. Though my hair had finally mostly dried I was still freezing and refused to leave the comfort of the flames.

Sleep evaded me for hours because of the fact that I had slept all day due to my injury. I passed the time in silence by trying to repress shivered and alternating between gazing at the flames and looking at the stars above. Once during the night I had let my eyes wonder about the trees searching for Legolas but never found him even with my enhanced eyesight.

When sleep finally did come it was restless. I kept waking up either because of Gimli’s snoring, or, later on, because the fire had finally gone out and shivers had racked me like a storm at sea. I found myself cursing my bloodline again, wishing beyond reason that I never got cold, rather then that I could not get drunk – a fact that never went over well with my male friends.

At some point I must have finally reached a deeper sleep though because I dreamed. In the dream I was standing on the battlefield again watching as both friend and foe fell around me like cast aside dolls. I do not remember much else of it, just the endless fighting around me, and the feeling of helplessness as I watched people I had known far too long fall.

I am not sure what woke me from my dream, but as my mind gathered itself back up I heard the sound of horse’s nickering and snorting. Opening my eyes I let them refocus as I took in my surroundings. In front of me laid a pile of ashes from the night’s fire and from the tentative light that made long shadows on the ground I guessed it was just nearing dawn again. I frowned, wondering how little sleep I had managed to get if that were the case.

Knowing sleep would not come to me again I sat up and almost jumped out of my skin when something slipped down from my shoulders and pooled around my waist. Looking down I was shocked to see a thick gray-green material on my lap. Carefully I fingered the edge of it and recognized it from a small fraction of a memory. It was the same thing my father had worn around his shoulder’s the last time I had seen him. Pulling the cloak from my lap, I carefully gathered it up and folded it before placing it on the log.

That must have been why I had finally been able to sleep, and with that discovery came the realization of who must have put it there. Frowning, I stood and brushed off my brown riding pants and looked around. I found him near Clara and Arod. He was stroking his steed’s strong neck and speaking quietly in elvish to him. Though Clara was not looking at the elf, her ears were swiveled to listen. I rolled my eyes. My horse thought she was so sneaky.

Though I was annoyed with him for his comments from last night, I knew continuing to be rude to the person who had helped me would not settle well with my conscience. Swallowing my pride for the moment I walked over, my feet easily avoiding any rock and twigs as I went, leaving hardly any sound of my approach. He heard me any way and glanced at me as I stopped at Clara’s side, feet from him. He seemed to pay me no mind though and went back to his horse, feeding him what looked like the last of an apple.

Pressing my lips I looked down wondering what I should say. I was not sorry for what I had said the night before, and I refused to apologize simply to make peace when he was the one at fault. Clara nickered again and she bumped her muzzle against my shoulder. Smiling, I turned to her to pet her long face, brushing white locks from her brown eyes.

Using my friend as a handicap for why I was not looking at him, I finally spoke. “Thank you for the cloak…” I frowned wondering if that had sounded as awkward as it had to me. “That is, it was yours, was it not?”

“Yes.” I dared a glance at him; he was leaning on the makeshift post where our horses were being kept. He had a subtle smile on his face; one that I had a feeling was the look he carried when at ease. He glanced to me as if feeling my gaze. “Think nothing of it, I did not require it and your wound will not heal if you do not get enough rest.” I nodded my head looking down again, not sure what else to say. “That being said, I would like to take a look at it my lady, if you do not mind.”

A bit surprised I raised my eyebrows at him. I had been sure he would be angry with me for the actions of last night. Then again, elves hardly ever lost control of their calm; it was why they made such good warriors. Absently I reached up and rested my hand on my bandaged shoulder and grimaced as it throbbed.

“Perhaps that would be for the best.” He gazed at me for a moment before giving a small nod and gesturing back towards the log. Realizing he wanted me to sit down, I patted Clara’s snout once more before turning and head back over to it.

Absently I listened as he made his way around camp, silently picking a few things up from a knapsack propped up against a tree. My eyes wondered, finding Gimli who was still snoring away and lying in the same position he had been before. I found myself envying him, for he seemed to be quiet a deep sleeper; I had never been that, my elvish blood keeping me alert to a certain point even when dreaming.

“Lady Áriel?” Tearing my eyes from the sleeping dwarf I looked to my side where the prince had silently sat down next to me. I looked from his face, to his outstretched hand and realized he was giving me something.

“My knife.” I had completely forgotten to ask about it, though I suppose with all that had happened it had slipped my mind. Still I was glad to see it again and took it from his hand, before placing it on my lap. “Thank you.” He nodded his head again and then moved forward to take a look at my shoulder.

Absently I shifted and moved my hair out of the way and pulled the tunic away so he could see it. As he got to work unbinding it, I looked back down at the weapon on my lap.

Calling it a ‘knife’ had always seemed a bit silly to me, for the length of its blade was more along the lines of a short sword. Yet calling it a simple weapon would be like calling a gem a piece of dirt. Slowly I let my hands ghost over the golden wood and silver metal of the handle. The end of it was like a work of art, for it formed the bust of a horse, its main flaring out behind it as if it were running against the wind. It was so detailed, from the eyes to every strand of hair. Traveling down from the head it melted into a thick and sturdy shaft, subtle vines and leaves lacing down it. The knife held no real guard but rather at the base another branch lopped out and attached part way up the handle. I had been told it was so that the blade could be spun and that it made it able to withstand more force.

Sliding it from it’s metal and leather sheath, I gazed at the white blade, my eyes tracing the sharp curve of it. Elvish writing adorned one side near the hilt like many of their weapons did. I could not read it, but I had been told what it meant:

 

| 

_Be as fast as a stead and as strong as a rooted tree; cut down thy enemies with swift, powerful swings._  
  
---|---  
  
 

As I looked it over something occurred to me. I had used this very knife to slay about half a dozen orcs the day before; I had felt the black blood splash onto my hand as I dug the blade into flesh. Yet as I stared at it, the weapon lay as clean as if it were brand new.

“I cleaned it after I had taken care of you. I hope you do not mind.”

Startled slightly I looked to Legolas, but he was concentrating on the task at hand. The bandages were gone now, and I could see the edge of the snarled arrow wound on the back of my shoulder. He was holding a large leaf in his other hand that held some kind of reddish salve on it.

I was surprised that he admitted to it so easily and could not help but smile. It was simple gestures like this that really meant something. “No, I am grateful. It would have been terrible if it had been stained…” I looked back down at the blade as I felt something cool being spread across my shoulder. I tried to imagine what it would have looked like if it had been left as it had been. Black splotches in the golden wood, making it looked diseased. I had never been so relived to see a clean blade.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the elf unwind bandages, and then felt them dust over my skin as he dressed the wound. We were both quiet for a time and I busied myself by counting Gimli’s snores.

“It must be very important to you.” I frowned glancing at him but he was not looking at me. “When we found you, you still had it tightly gripped in your hand, even though you were hardly conscious.”

I thought back trying to remember, and realized I did not remember placing the blade back into my sheath. “Yes…it is very dear to me. My father gave it to me; hand crafted it himself. It is the only gift I have ever received from him.” My voice held no anger in it, but I felt little joy either. Mostly I felt a sense of lose as I spoke, emptiness.

I was not sure why I was telling him this, maybe it was simply because I had never gotten a chance to tell anyone. Maybe I felt I should give him another chance. I winced slightly when the bindings on my shoulder were tied off. Another half dozen snores echoed through the haven before he spoke again.

“Your father is Elven?” I nodded my head as I moved to pull my tunic back in place. “Is that why you travel to Lothlórien?” I frowned, feeling uneasily again. It seemed as if he did not know when to stop questioning people on private matters.

“You could say that.” I looked at him; his hands were resting in his lap now and for once he was looking at my face, not my shoulder. His eyes were gazing at mine as if he were looking into my soul.

“If I may ask, who is your father my lady? ‘Lightfoot’ is not elvish so it must be a title you earned.” My frown deepened and sighing I looked away sheathing my knife with an audible snap as I bristled.

“That is a private matter I do not wish to speak of.” He seemed startled and was quiet for a moment; I counted three snores from Gimli before he spoke again.

“You speak as if he were a stranger to you.”

I stood, annoyed again and looked at him with a flat expression. “That, master elf, is it exactly. ” I turned sharply and stocked over to my armor that had been piled up next to the tree I had first woken under. I waited for the prince to start asking questions again and held a few choice words ready for when he did, but it did not happen as Gimli’s snores faltered and he grumbled slowly waking up.

As the two friends bid each other good morning I got to work on getting ready to move out. It had been nice, being able to talk with someone after almost a month of being alone. Part of me wanted to stay but I had to get to the Golden Woods. I needed answers. I needed closure.

Pulling on my outer tunic, the color of a red sunset, I strapped on the half platting that covered my shoulders, chest and lower back. From there I placed the metal guards on my upper legs. I lingered on one, letting my fingers trace over the Rohan symbol imprinted on it.

“Good morn’en lassie!” Blinking, I smiled slightly at the dwarf. Yes, I would miss talking with him.

“Good morning to you as well Gimli.” I bent over and picked up my riding gloves and forearm guards. Gimli’s brow furrowed as he watched me slip one on and wiggled my fingers slightly.

“Do not be in such a hurry now, sit and have some breakfast lass.” I paused for a moment thinking about his offer before pulling the other glove on, pulling the fabric over my fingers and freeing them.

“Thank you for the offer, but I really should get going…” I bit my lip glancing from him to Legolas who had stopped unpacking something from his bag and was looking at us. Shaking my head I turned around to face them, placing my knife back in its holster on my lower back. “I have a long way to go and the sooner I get there the better.” I stepped forward before placing my right fist over my heart and bowing slightly “Thank you for all your help. I am indebted to you.” I looked at them both before straightening.

“T’was no problem Áriel, ye be careful now.” I patted the dwarf’s shoulder as I passed him. He was sad at my departure, but it had been inevitable. As I walked over to Clara where she was stomping her front feet I looked at Legolas. He did not say anything, just nodded his head slightly.

Heaving myself up and onto my horse, I used her mane to turn her around. “I hope I will see you both again.” I was not one for good byes but Gimli nodded his head and with that I kicked Clara’s side and she troughed off, heading back out of the forest.

As I retraced my path from earlier so that I could retrieve my belongings I reflected at my short time with the two walkers and mused at how normal they had seemed for heroes.

Gimli was the first dwarf I had ever met, and frankly I could not understand why elves did not get along with them. He seemed like a nice fellow to me, very present and easy to talk too. Though he was traveling with the Prince of Mirkwood, and they seemed to be very close so maybe the two races did have a chance at co-existing.

I blinked away the blurriness that came with sudden sunlight that assaulted my eyes upon exiting the forest. Glancing around I saw my trampled camp a few feet away and so hopped off Clara and walked to it. The four orcs I had slain were still there, and the smell made my nose wrinkle. Using my metal boots I kicked the leg of one away from where my belongings were and was relived that everything still seemed to be in one piece.

Making a clicking sound with my mouth, I called Clara over and got to work taking out her brush and hoof pick. As I brushed away dirt and dried sweat from her fur my thoughts turned to the elf. I wondered if I had been too harsh, yet I could not stand that he seemed to think he knew how my life had gone. I could not stand such people, for they were always wrong.

Yet he had been kind to me; treated my wounds, cleaned my weapon, and went as far as to give me his cloak during the night. So had I been out of line to get so angry? Frustrated at how my mind was going around in circles I dropped the brush and pick back into my bag and turned to Clara’s tack.

Running my hand over the saddle I smiled at the fine craftsmanship of my homeland. Dark thick leather and shining silver metal made any horse look more elegant, and against her white and gray fur it made travelers stop and look upon her.

It took me around ten minutes to equip Clara with her dark blue blanket, her saddle, and her bridle that held no bit. I had just started to strap my saddlebag and bedroll on when I hear the sound of a horse running. Clara’s ears swiveled and I grabbed her reigns to make sure she did not run, and peered back toward the forest.

The beat of hooves on earth got louder before, finally, Arod came bursting through the trees, both elf and dwarf on his back. Clara snorted, stomping her feet in surprise as I raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on. It could have been mere chance that they were exiting this way, but something told me that was very unlikely.

My hunch was confirmed when Legolas led Arod over to us, stopping inside my ruined camp sight and then jumped off. Gimli grumbled but did not descend; instead he chuckled at my expression. “We’d been hoping ye had not set off yet, lass!” My eyebrows pulled together.

“What do you mean? Did I forget something at the camp?” I mentally ran over the possibility of that, checking off everything that had been on me and found nothing out of place.

“No, no, nothing like that.”

“Then what?”

Legolas cleared his throat softly and my gaze shifted to him. “Forgive our intrusion my lady.” I nodded my head slightly still feeling very confused. “You see, Gimli and I had been thinking about going to Lothlórien for a while, we had just not had the incentive to go. With your injury and the orcs causing trouble again we both thought it might be a good idea if we traveled together. ”

I felt my eye twitch. “Are you saying I can’t take care of myself?” It was true that I had almost gotten killed, but really, I did not need an escort! I was a warrior, a proud shield maiden of Rohan!

“It is not that lass, we are sure ye could handle yourself in combat if ye were not caught off guard. Yet one cannot be on guard all the time. We do not mean to insult you Áriel, simple offer ye companionship.”

I looked from one to the other, a grimace on my face as my blood simmered. What he said was true, but that did not mean I liked it. If I excepted their company not only would I be admitting that I was in need of help, but I would have to continue to skip around the elf and his prying questions about my life.

Still, did I really want to risk my life again just to sate my ego? Taking a deep breath in through my nose I willed myself to calm and shook my head. They faltered for a moment, thinking I had refused before I held up my free hand.

“Alright, I suppose you are right.” I looked from Gimli to Legolas and sighed. “Your offer is much appreciated and I would very much enjoy the company, for I have been traveling alone for far too long.”

Legolas smiled and I hear Gimli crow in victory as I turned around, to finish securing my things. What I had said was true, I had not looked forward to returning to solitude, but Legolas continued to make me nervous and uneasy.

Pulling myself back onto Clara’s back I looked to see my two new companions ready to go. “There is a small village near the border of Rohan, we will likely reach it by midday. I had planned to stay there for the night, for there are some people I wish to see.”

Legolas nodded his head. “That is quiet alright my lady.” Before I could stop myself I snorted and smirked, making a confused expression form on his pretty face.

“I thought I told you to call me Áriel, Legolas. Continue to not do so and I will be force to start calling you ‘your highness’.” I saw him grimace at the title and I smiled as Gimli let out a round of laughter.

“I like this lass, she’s a keeper!” Legolas sighed shaking his head before looking at me again.

“Very well, Áriel.” I nodded my head in approval before steering Clara in the direction needed.

“Good. Now let us see how well you ride.” I did not give him time to reply before one swiftly placed kick sent Clara into a gallop and I grinned to myself as I heard Gimli protest as Arod took off after me, knowing this game well.

A small laughed escaped my lips as I caught sight of the white horse and kicked Clara again to speed her up. Maybe, just maybe this would not be bad after all.

 

 


	4. Waver Village

We ran our horse until the sun had reached its high point in the sky telling us it was time to take a break and eat some lunch. Rather then stopping completely though, seeing as we did not have time to strike camp, we merely shifted to a slow walk, letting the horses saunter along at an even pace, their necks dipping once in a while to yank some grass out from the ground.

Between the horses the heavy footsteps of the dwarf echoed along with every hoof hitting a rock. Gimli had hopped down from Arod after we had slowed complaining about a sore rear and stiff legs. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he munched down on leftovers from last night and had to keep stopping my self from rolling my eyes at the fact that all he seemed to eat was meat.

Legolas was staring ahead eating some kind of bread and holding the reins of his horse softly in one hand. We had spoke little since staring our journey towards the border and the village planted there, but I could tell he was itching to ask me something, yet he seemed hesitant. Maybe he wondered if what he said would upset me again? It had not gone well for him so far.

I mulled over that as I popped a piece of dried fruit into my mouth and chewed slowly, my lips twitching at the sugary taste of it. I had been glad to find my store of food still safe and sound in one of my saddlebag pockets and been more then happy to pull out a ration of dried fruit, jerky, and some wild ginger root I had found on my travels.

I looked around us, finding the common markers of the area that told how close we were before I pivoted and swung one leg over to sit sidesaddle and face my two companions, careful not to hurt my healing shoulder. Gimli glanced at me curiously as I patted Clara’s neck, her reins tied off and hanging loosely around it.

“We are almost there, about another hour of travel and we will be able to see the settlement.”

Gimli let out a breath and nodded his head while Legolas looked to me and let his eyes linger for a moment before wrapping the remains of his food and storing it away.

“I was wondering Áriel, is there a reason we are headed to this village?” I wondered if all elves were so curious, for his questions never seemed to end. I leaned back slightly on the saddle and put my weight on my hand, as if I was not on top of a moving animal.

“If I did not have a reason there wouldn’t be much of a point in going Legolas.” I pointed out and Gimli gave a short laughed as the prince flushed ever so slightly. I did not call attention to it though and went on to answer his question instead. “But yes, I have my reasons. I suppose it’s a place I should have gone to a while back, but my life has been so different as of late…” I trialed off, ashamed that I could ever forget such a thing. In part I had been avoiding it, not wanting to venture there and truly say my goodbyes, but that is what this journey was about now.

“So what caused you to reconsider then?”

I bit my lip busying myself by putting the remains of my food back in my pack as I gathered my thoughts.

“I suppose it is in part because of the animal you sit upon.” I watched his eyes flicker down to the horse before back up at me in question.

“Arod?”

“Yes.” This only seemed to puzzle him more and I smiled. “You forget he is a stead of Rohan. I have known Arod for many years, as do I know many of the horses that lived there. Him more then most I suppose, for he and Clara are siblings, both off spring of the great Snowmane.” It had been a year of excitement for many people, one that I looked back on with warmth in my chest.

“I was not aware…” Legolas seemed a bit lost for words, which had me fighting back giggles at his face.

“It is not the most uncommon thing, the king had his steed bread often, but one year he only picked out two mares, the off spring of my mother’s horse and then a mare who his son had favored.” I stroked Clara’s neck with the back on my fingers, letting coarse hair tangle around it.

“That does not explain why he is the reason we are going to this village.”

I shifted, feeling dread enter my heart at the thought, and sighed looking at Arod with a heavy heart. “Arod was given to you because his master fell, was not he?” I looked at the elf and he nodded slightly. “It is just that, well… The man, his owner, was a good friend of mine, one I had known since childhood, so its only natural I would know his horse so well.”

It was as if I had spoken in the black tongue, for even Gimli stopped eating upon hearing those words. I remember that day with vivid clarity. We had been getting ready to make the march to Helms Deep when I had seen Arod, and for a moment I had smiled glad to see my friend, until I had realize who rode upon him was not his owner, but the elf that now traveled along side me.

I had known right away that my dear friend Bladen was dead, because he never let anyone ride Arod, too proud that he had been given the steed by the prince himself. I remembered the stab at my heart I had felt, but also how I had been forced to shove it aside. The King needed me ready for battle, not morning for a friend. That would have to come later. It never did.

Arod nickered and his gray eyes slid to look at me from the corner and I sighed shaking my head. “I just figure I should check on his family. When war seemed immanent, he sent them to the village where his mother grew up, knowing they’d be safer there. ” I let the silence between us go on and took the time to start fixing my hair. I braided the left front section and let it drape over my shoulder like I always did. When I had been younger I had always let my hair fall around me unbound to try and hide my ears, but I took to showing them after I was made Shield Maiden.

“I am sorry for yer loss lassie.”

I looked down at Gimli and smiled slightly.

“Thank you.”

The dwarf went back to finishing his meal and I glanced at Legolas and found him staring forward. He had not said anything since I finished my tale and I wondered what he was thinking.

The next hour or so went by in silence as Gimli was forced back on Arod and we rode the horses hard across the hillside. The village came upon us like a child playing peak-a-boo, its little stone homes and fields rising up as we came down a slope. Many of the men were out in the fields; sowing and watering plants, still trying to get their lives back to normal. While their village seemed mostly intact, a keen eye could tell it had been ransacked at least once. Nothing had been burned though, so it had most likely been bandits and not orcs.

They watched us as we came up the road, pausing mid bend, a few going silent as we passed. I heard the murmurs and whispers as we passed and tried to block them out.

“What is a Shield Maiden doing all the way out here?”

“An elf? Why are they traveling together?”

“My god, her face-”

“Hush!”

“Is that not Lady Lightfoot? I thought she died.”

“No, she survived.”

“But not her king.”

I grimaced, kicking Clara in the side to get her to spread up into a trout and clear the fields. Legolas glanced at me, his eyes searching. He had probably heard even more then I had. We reached the stables in short order and I slide off Clara, grimacing as prickles went through my feet. Decades of riding and still limbs would fall asleep. After grabbing my saddlebag I handed Clara over to a waiting stable boy, feeling too uneasy to properly take care of her.

I stood and waited for the boys as they got off and got their things, with my bag draped on my folded arms. Once they were ready I turned and lead them into the small town, hardly having to pay attention for I knew this village well.

As we walked deeper into the village we passed many who were out and about. There were a few merchants selling goods from donkey drawn carts as well as a group of women weaving grass together into baskets for the coming harvests.

“It does my heart well to see the pain and suffering of the war has lessened here. These people seemed to have recovered their spirits.” I glanced to my side where Legolas walked, his clear blue eyes traveling around us, seemingly unaffected by the glances he was getting. I could not help but agree with him, I had been worried for this small village, where so many people I knew had built roots.

“Yes. Waver village is small but I have always seen such a glow to the people here. I suppose that it is something they must possess, living so close to the border. I have always thought the name was a bit misleading…”

Gimli snorted, agreeing with me, while the prince nodded his head, apparently enjoying our conversation and meaning to keep it going if not for the sudden interruption that came from behind. With our hearing both of us stepped to the side just as a few young boys came tearing through, laughing and shouting.

“Come on I don’t want to miss any more of his tale!”

“Your legs are longer then mine! Wait up!”

Blinking I watched them disappear around the corner of a home and shook my head amused. It was hard to believe thirty years had passed since I had been that age – so wild and untamed. Still I was curious as to what had them in such a hurry and so trailed after them waving at my companions to follow. I heard Gimli grumbling as the prince helped him up from where he’d fallen due to the children’s stampede.

Rounding the corner I found the source of interest quickly and could not help the smile that spread across my face in an instant. Sitting on an old stump surrounded by children and even some women was the Gray Pilgrim – or was it the White Pilgrim now – who laughed and patted the head of a small girl. Unable to resist the temptation I hurried forward, ignoring my two companions.

“Gandalf!” The white haired wizard looked up and a crooked smile lit up his weathered face. He stood, quickly parting the children as he walked to meet me half way, his staff in one hand. I did not hesitate to drop my bag and run strait into his welcoming arms suddenly feeling lighter and happier then I had in weeks. The old Wizard chuckled using his free hand to pat my back.

“Young Lightfoot, it does me good to see you again.” He pulled back slightly, looking over me in much the way a teacher might look at his student. “You look well…” as he spoke, his eyes scanned over my face and I knew he was looking upon my scar. He paused for a moment, looking over my shoulder and smiled even more. “And you are not alone either it would seem.”

Following his gaze I saw Gimli and Legolas walking up to us, both smiling. “It is good to see you again Mithrandir.”

“Aye, we had been wondering where you’d wondered off to!”

Gandalf chuckled and I stepped to the side and stood beside the older man as the four of us stood in a small, private circle. “I had wondered when I would come across you both again, though I had not thought it would be while accompanying young Áriel.” I felt his hand touch my shoulder lightly as he spoke.

Legolas peered at me with curiosity written in his eyes before shifting to his old friend. “We ran into each other under interesting circumstances. A tale probably best left for when there are not so many young ears.” I glanced around, noting all of the children still around the area, probably waiting for the wizard to come back and continue his tales.

“Ah, yes, most likely master elf. I do hope she has not been so much trouble for you.” I rolled my eyes at the old man, hardly able to take such a joke seriously. Gimli laughed at the accusation, apparently enjoying it more then the rest.

“Nonsense, she is a spitfire for sure, but I quiet enjoy her company!”

“Indeed, you have no need to worry.” Legolas assured him.

Gandalf nodded his head and turned his head when one of the children called him back to the stump.

“Hmm, we should speak in a while, for now I need to finish my business with these folk.” He gestured to the small crowed. “I am telling them of our victory at the black gates, surely you would enjoy some input.”

I frowned slightly glance at him and wondered if he had done that on purpose to test my reaction. He was a cunning old man and his endless riddles made it easy to forget that. Gimli nodded his head gruffly and started walking over of his friend. “It is a tale worth hearing! One that shall we heard for centuries to come!”

I heard Legolas chuckle slightly as he moved to follow them, but paused when he saw I was not doing the same. “Áriel?” At his question the other two stopped as well and looked at me. I bit back a scowl and sighed smiling slightly.

“I believe you’ll have to tell this story without me, I wish to go honor my fallen friend at his gravesite. I shall be along later.” Gray eyes skewered me for a moment before Gandalf nodded his head slightly.

“Ah, yes, I suppose that is the reason you can here. Carry on then little Lightfoot.” I grimaced slightly at his words and then nodded my head heading off in that direction before I was stopped by a voice.

“Would it be alright if I accompanied you? I wish to offer my thanks.” I raised an eyebrow slightly at the elf. It felt as if I would never get a moment alone while he was my traveling companion. I felt a tick of annoyance forming from his persistence, but quickly shoved it away, telling myself I was being silly. I looked at him, as he quietly waited for me to reply and then to Gandalf who was watching us. He had that sly look in his eyes again and I was certain I did not like it. Finally I shrugged my shoulders, feeling rather tired suddenly.

“If you wish.”

He nodded his head and I once again headed off toward the back of the village, with the elven prince falling into step easily next to me. I left my bag with the wizard, knowing it was safe there. It was odd walking with him, because I could hardly hear our footsteps. Growing up around men in armor, I had grown accustomed to hearing heavy footsteps and scraping armor around me as I walked.

I silently lead the way through the village, dodging running children and easily missing large uneven stones in the walk way. I did this with little thought, my feet always seeming to have a mind of their own.

Even with the murmur of voices and people around us the uneasiness I had felt the night before at the camp sight once again welled up in me. I felt my stomach clench, and my fingers twitched, the need to grab my knife clawing at my mind. Feeling the need to busy myself I grabbed at a thought I had been wondering about for quiet sometime. “Legolas?” The prince seemed slightly surprised, for my tone seemed far too shaky for someone who was simply walking down the street.

“Yes?”

I cleared my throat, absently playing with the end of my braid. “I am curious about something. If you do not mind me asking…”

His smile was genuine. “I am an open book my lady, go right ahead.”

I let the title slide seeing as he was nice enough to let me ask questions when I refused to answer his. He was probably hoping I would return the favor. He could keep on hoping.

“Well, I know you were part of the fellowship, one of the nine walkers – I saw you in battle after all, with Gimli and Aragorn. But I also realize you are from a royal family. I guess what I am asking is, why did you do it? Join the fellowship I mean.”

He did not seem surprised that I knew so much about him, the nine walkers of the ring had been rather famous in the last month. He inclined his head nodding slightly to a group of women as we passed them. “I do not think anyone ever bother to ask me that.” He mused and I could not help but feel surprised by that, then again the others of the fellowship had much on their mind at the time. “In truth, part of me felt a need to redeem my family and my self. We were in charge of keeping Gollum imprisoned after all, and we made a grave mistake. If we had not been so careless, perhaps none of what happened would have come to pass. ”

I mulled over his words for a moment before speaking. “I don’t think that’s true…” He looked at me as we walked wonder in his eyes. “I mean, yes it might have delayed things from happening if he had not gotten away, but the darkness had already settled in years before. The war was bound to happen, we just might not have been so lucky had things gone differently.” Legolas did not say anything, just looked at me with those intense eyes. It made me uneasy, but not the same way silence did.

I meant to have him continue his thought when I suddenly realized we had reached the end of the village. In front of us was a small fenced off grass area, large stone rocks littered the area and made my knotted stomach drop. I moved forward, my steps feeling heaver as I went and pushed open the gate, slipping inside. Legolas followed me silently, and I was glad for that.

My eyes ran over the site. There were too many plots of freshly turned ground, and many places where stones were placed too close together for a body to lay under them. I knew I was looking for the later of the two; Bladen’s body had been burned along with the Uruks that had killed him. I searched for a while, a feeling of dread pulling my heart down into the lower part of my rib cage.

Then I found it and the sigh that escaped my mouth was both in relief and in sorrow as I knelt down in front of the smooth stone. His name had been carved into it with care and embedded in the stone was a simple gold and silver ring. I reached out and carefully touched it, the rim just barely reaching over the stone it was place in. The metal was cold and smooth, much like that of the dead.

“What is that?” I looked up and saw Legolas standing behind me, his eyes on my hand and the ring. I smiled sadly, my finger tracing the rim of metal like I would a cup.

“It was his wife’s wedding band. She died a few years ago from sickness and Bladen had kept in on a chain around his neck for good luck ever since.”

“…You knew her well?”

“Yes. Marie, Bladen, his sister, and I, we all grew up together. They were the few that did not feel the need to exclude me for my elven blood.” I let my hand leave the ring and brushed the stone free of the dirt and dust that had settled on it. The Prince did not speak again and I took the chance to speak a Rohirric farewell.

When my feet began to ache I finally stood up, but felt no better then I had before coming here. Perhaps saying good-bye was harder then I thought it would be, it would seem I just needed time. Green caught my eye and I focused my thoughts and my eyes in time to see Legolas take my place by Bladen’s grave. He was quiet for a moment, looking upon the stone as if he were reading a scripture, and then he finally spoke.

_“_ _Govano in nothrim în adh i mellyn în mi Mannos. Gur Nin, Ant gîn vîr mi 'ûr nîn. Nover._ _”_

Surprise did not cover what I felt as he stood back up, though I had no idea what he had said. He turned to look at and me and then smiled at my baffled expression.

“I… What did you say?”

“I said that I hoped he met his loved ones in the life beyond and then I thanked him for Arod.”

“Oh…” I looked down frowning. It was a warm feeling, to know he truly understood what it meant for me to see Arod again, and that he knew how much the steed had meant to Bladen. Though I was not sure he would have ever willingly given Arod to Legolas, I was sure his horse was in good hands.

“I could teach you if you like.” Once again dragged from my thoughts I looked up to his face confused. He smiled like always. “Sindarin. I could teach you how to speak it.” Taken back I simply stared at him bewildered before slowly shaking my head.

“I… no. Not now at least. My mind is too full of other things to learn something like that. I do not even know if I will end up staying with elves once this is all done.”

The prince looked a bit sad to hear such words but nodded his head anyway. Was it so bad that I did not look at my heritage with a smile? Was I truly missing half of my life because of my distance from his kind? I was not sure I had answers to such questions, I was not sure I wanted them.

“You never finished your thought… before.” I said after a moment. He tilted his head not commenting on my change of subject.

“Yes.” He was silent for a moment perhaps gathering his thoughts.

“… You said Gollum was only part of the reason?” I prompted, and he seemed amused by my impatience.

“I suppose the other reason was because I wanted to do something with my life. The life of a prince in Mirkwood is nothing like what you may think. It is mostly politics and monotonous daily repetition. I wanted something to be proud of.”

“You wanted to feel like you were making a difference?” I questioned. Blue eyes widening a bit and he nodded his head. I smiled slightly, I knew what that felt like.

“Indeed. Shall we head back?”

I nodded my head lost in thought and let the blonde elf lead me from the cemetery. Glancing back once more as I latched the gate shut, I saw Bladen’s stone easy and wondered off hand what he would say if I were to ask the questions still burdening my heart.

 


	5. Heritage

The walk back to Gandalf was quiet and seemed three times longer than the trip to the gravesite had been. This time there was no idle chat, nor were there any questions about our destination. I occupied my time by nodding and smiling at people who passed us by that I knew from other times spent in the village, while ignoring their stares that were directed at both the scar on my face and my company. The latter was a bit hard for me because before the war I had been looked at as a hero, now people wondered why I had lived, and their king had died. To easy myself if only a little, I kept my hand rested on the hilt of my long knife, and busied myself by feeling the carvings on it.

I glanced at Legolas from the corner of my eye; he was staring ahead, his eyes almost glazed over, and his mind clearly elsewhere for the time being. I pondered where those thoughts were. Was he thinking about Bladen? I had been taken back by his words over my friend’s grave, though I was not sure what I had been expecting. It seemed that today the prince was surprising me around every corner.

His sudden offer to teach me elvish, had left me stunned and bewildered. I had not thought such an offer would ever be made to me besides the ones from my father and Gandalf. It was true I was completely lost with the language, I only knew very simple words, and even then it was just a handful, ones my father had used in letters like _Ada,_ meaning father.

I had declined the offer, but the more I thought about it, the more amazed I was that he had ecen bothered to offer. I had been so short with him, unwilling to answer his questions and snapping at him when he pushed. Normally that sent people in the other direction, causing them to ignore me and be just as brutal. Legolas had not been, and it was…concerning.

Honestly it had been bewildering that he had wanted to come with me at all.

It seemed that maybe I had misjudged him, though I was not willing to completely forgive him for his persistent prodding. Maybe I could learn to trust him a bit more. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about my heritage dilemma.

"Áriel!" The voice halted me instantly, my grip on my weapon tightening only for a moment. Legolas following suit as if he had been paying attention to my every movement. I scanned the area for the owner of the voice, excitement rising in my chest. I knew that voice too well to ever be mistaken. Then I found her – skirts in hand as she ran towards me, her wild raven hair falling from its bun. I grinned at her, taking a few steps forward and holding my arms open as the women quickly embarrassed me. "Thank the gods! When I saw Clara in the stalls I nearly lost my mind. Do you know how worried I have been for you?”

The women shook me and I just smiled back at her, use to the motherly behavior she had displayed since we had both been children. “Calm yourself Audrey, you knew I was fine.” This simply caused her to shake me again, her green eyes narrowing slightly.

“No I did not! When I got word that the war was over I went to the main city and Lord Éomer said you had gone, and to where he did not know!”

I paused in opening my mouth. That was true, but I had not meant to upset anyone. I had simply needed to leave, to try and figure things out. I was still trying to figure things out. “I am sorry I worried you, but as you can see, I am fine.” I pattered her hand that was clamped to my shoulder. Audrey huffed before finally letting go of me and shaking her head.

“You have always been such a wanderer Áriel, but I am glad your travels have led to you back here. I have missed you.” I smiled at her.

“And I you, my friend.”

Legolas shifted quietly behind me and I blinked, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for ignoring him. “Audrey?” She looked at me waiting, before I turned slightly, directing my hand to the elven warrior that stood behind me. “This is a companion of mine, Legolas of Mirkwood.” Audrey’s eyes widened a bit and I could not help but smile at her reaction before looking to the elf. “And Legolas, this is a dear friend of mine, Audrey, daughter of Mila.” I paused for a moment biting my lip. “She is Bladen’s sister, the one I told you of.”

I mused about how odd that must have sounded. Audrey was pretty, but her age had started to show. She was in her forties, much like myself, except I still looked no older then my early twenties. It was a truth both of us knew, as did all people with elven blood that mingled with humans. I had known for years in the end I had watch all of the people I had grown up with age and die.

Legolas nodded his head and bowed it in respect. “It is a honor my lady. I am sorry for your loss; from what Áriel has told me, your bother was a good man.” Audrey smiled slightly, her eyes saddening. I frowned touching her hand with mine and she grabbed it seeking comfort.

“Thank you my lord. Bladen will be missed for years to come, but I take comfort in the fact that he is with his wife now.” Squeezing my hand, and she looked at me. I offered her the best smile I could, and after a moment she smiled back. “But the time of mourning deeply has passed. I am just so glad to see you again Áriel. Will you be staying?”

I cringed slightly at the hope in her eyes and sighed, bring her hand up with mine and patting it with my free one. “Just for the night Audrey. I’m afraid I have business in the Golden Woods that can not wait.” The raven-haired women frowned before nodding a bit.

“I suppose that is better then nothing.” She paused looking at me again before pulling her hand from mine and lifting it. “It would seem the war did not go without leaving its mark on you as well.” Her fingers hovered over my face, near the dark red scar as if she were to touch it, before she hesitantly let it drop when she saw the look on my face.

We stood there in silence for a few moments, and I knew she waited for an explanation, but I would not give her one, much like I had not given Legolas one. “We were headed back to Gandalf, to listen to him talk to the children. The sun is setting and I hoped there would be a gathering tonight, I tried to time it right.”

Audrey laughed shaking her head. “I should have known. You always did like the gatherings, and who can blame you? Everyone does.” She turned picking up her long skirts again. “I think I shall accompany you then.” Like always Audrey charged ahead, leaving the two of us to follow in her wake. She’d never understood that joining someone meant they had to match their pace to the others. Shaking my head I waved my hand at Legolas and started after her.

We had only gotten a few feet before the prince spoke “The gathering?” He peered at me curiously. I rolled my eyes still smiling.

“Sorry I suppose I should have mentioned it? I did not know how to bring it up.” He nodded his head, understanding, and waited for me to continue. “It is nothing all that special, it is just every few days the village gets together around a fire and talks, tells stories, sings songs. People come and go as they please. It is a nice way to spend an evening.”

Legolas tilted his head letting my words sink in before he nodded again. “It sounds a bit like the elven banquets back home, though those normally lasted the entire day and consisted of speeches and formal dancing for a large half of it. Mirkwood’s can be rather…outlandish.”

“You do not sound as if you enjoyed them.”

“They were not unbearable, but for someone such as myself, being attended to so much is not something I desire. ”

“I see.” I bit my lip again mulling over his words as we rounded a corner, Audrey still in our sights as she hurried up to the small gathering of children where Gandalf and Gimli were laughing about some tale they had just finished.

As we got closer, I could see the men of the village stacking wood into a prier in the middle of the village center, large wooden logs circling it. The old wizard welcomed us back and greeted Audrey as the three of us joined the group and settled in to listen to another story and await the sun’s descent below the horizon.

 

 

Yellow and red flames danced against the glittering night sky, its smoke making dark clouds that blotted out the stars. It was late now, and as I sat next to Audrey on one of the logs, Gandalf on my other side, and Gimli next to him, I listened to the two friends sing out a dwarven song in probably not the best voices I had ever heard.

_“The pines were roaring, on the heights…”_

It was late, a large portion of the villagers had wondered back to their homes to sleep. About ten of us were left, my company, a few drinking men and three very stubborn children who had begged their mother’s to let them hear the song. Softly I hummed along with the wizard and dwarf, knowing the song as well but not wanting to interrupt them by joining in.

Legolas was on the ground in front of us, his arms behind him as he leaned back and stared up at the sky with that far away look in his eyes again. He’d been wearing a simple smile for the most of the night and had seemed to enjoy himself, though I could never be sure if I was reading him correctly.

All too soon the men stopped their slightly off tune ballad and the children crowed, laughing, as the others clapped quietly. “That was great Mr. Gandalf, will you sing another?” I smirked slightly at the children’s insistence; there was something about the wizard that seemed to make people speak their minds. Gandalf chuckled a bit, letting his worn hands rest on his staff as it laid across his lap.

“I have grown to weary, and can not think of another song.” The echoing groans had me choking back a giggle as I remembered such similar events from when I had been young. My glee was stopped short though when the wizard’s eyes fell upon me. “I am sure the shield maiden of Rohan would not mind a turn though.” I scowled quietly at the older man; of course he would turn it on me.

The children turned their gazes to me and I faltered sighing, “I am not sure…”

Audrey nudged me in the ribs and giggled. “Come on Áriel, they love it when you sing. After all if is part of the Shield Maiden’s job to raise the hopes of the men before battle.” I huffed at her.

“This is hardly a battle, nor are they men.” I waved at the children. Glancing at Legolas, I found his gaze had turned to me in curiosity. When the children started pleading again I held up a hand glowering at the wizard as I spoke. “Very well.” One of the children – a young girl, I think her name was Emily – came up to Audrey and myself after a moment.

“Will you braid my hair? Mother has gone to bed and it will be a mess in the morning if it is not taken care of.” Audrey laughed slightly before nodding her head and having Emily sit down in front of her. We both looked at each other, realizing she most likely just wanted to be closer to me when I sang. I shook my head slightly, clearing my throat.

“Lets see, what should I sing?” I looked at the fire, trying to ignore the fact that the elf was paying close attention now. Though his eyes had wondered off, his head was tilted towards me to listen. “Ah, I know. Audrey, care to follow me lead? ” She laughed and nodded.

“Lead on, my friend.”

“Right.” I shifted a bit, running a hand over my braid for a moment in thought before taking in a breath. Might as well get it over with. _“Oh the summer time is coming, and the trees are sweetly blowing, and the wild Mountain Thyme, grows around the blooming heather.”_ Audrey smiled, her fingers moving through the girl’s blond hair easily as she weaved it about joining in with me in the song.

I had known this song all my life, for my mother had sung it to me to put me to sleep at night. Somehow it just seemed fitting to sing it now, on this night. As I sang I felt a bit of happiness I had not felt in a while, one I had thought had burnt out during the war when my voice had sung too many funeral death songs and courage songs on the battlefield.

As the song went on I glanced at my companions. Gandalf looked pleased, mouthing the words along with me, but not singing as I had before. Gimli looked both interested and startled at this sudden unexpected talent of mine, though I couldn’t blame him. As my eyes drifted to Legolas, I stuttered over the words for a second. He was not looking at me, but his face showed everything. His eyes were closed, and a smile lay on his face, though not the one he’d been wearing before. This one seemed more real; he truly seemed relaxed at that moment. Thankfully I saved myself quickly, my eyes traveling up to the sky as I sang.

When we were done, Emily was asleep, propped up against Audrey’s legs, her hair neatly braided. Audrey smiled quietly before gently moving and scooping her up. “I am going to go get her home and then turn in myself. Your voice is as pretty as always Áriel. I shall see you in the morning.”

I nodded my head “Sleep well.” I watched quietly as my friend moved off with what was left of the villagers, though a few of the men had opted to stay and keep drinking, they were off to the side, leaving our little group of four to ourselves.

I played with the end of my braid, feeling slightly embarrassed suddenly. “It does my heart good to hear your voice again young Lightfoot.” I looked at Gandalf who was smiling softly, his hand rummaging through his cloaking before pulling out a pipe and a small burlap sack. “I have always found it so different from the elves. Would you not agree Legolas?” I groaned mentally.

Blue eyes caught mine quickly as the prince looked at me with a crooked smile from his place on the grass. “Yes, it was interesting to listen to. Most female elves have much lighter, higher voices. Yours is, not what I was expecting…” I was not sure if that was a compliment or not. It was true my singing voice was on the lower side, but I had always like that more then the higher pitches. It sounded more earthly, more real.

“Aye lassie! It was nice indeed, far better then our sad attempts, ay Gandalf?”

“Perhaps Gimli, Perhaps.”

“Ye seemed to know the our song as well lassie.” I blinked looking up from my lap where I had been trying to make myself smaller in my embarrassment.

“Uh, yes. I do know it.”

“May I ask how? Tis not normal for a human nor an elf to know such a song.” I laughed quietly, finding it sweet that he did not label me as either as many tried to do.

“That is because after hearing it many times I finally got Gandalf to teach it to me.” I shared a smile with the older man, watching the creases fan out around his eyes.

“That is right, you two knew each other before.” Legolas stood up easily, dusting off his leggings as he walked over to sit on the end of my log, not as close as Audrey though, minding his manners. He peered at the both of us now. “Care to tell us how now?”

Gandalf laughed quietly, snapping his fingers over the pipe, a few sparks flying from them and lighting it. He drew in a breath of it, and I wrinkled my nose at the smell as he blew out the smoke. “I suppose there is no harm in them knowing.” He glanced at me and I shrugged for he was right. The wizard looked thoughtful for a moment and we all waited for him to speak again. I busied myself by undoing the braid in my hair and then weaving it up again. “I believe it was around thirty- five years ago now, I had been passing through Rohan, planning to visit the king, who was Theoden’s father at the time.” He drew in another breath of smoke, blowing it out in a perfect ring.

“Áriel’s mother, May, caught me on the steps up to the Golden Hall. I had met her many times before, for she was the king’s head Shield Maiden. It was then that I first met Áriel. She was just about eight I believe…” He looked at me again, and I smiled slightly, nodding my head. I remember that day well, how I had coward behind my mother’s skirt, looking up at the tall gray haired man with the pointy hat as if he were an orc. “As you know, half elves develop quickly mentally. May was concerned for her for she was having trouble figuring out what to do. Since no one in the village could help, she had come to confide in me.” Another puff of smoke. “When I asked of her father May told me the story, and after talking for a bit I decided to stay in the village for a while. I stayed for a decade or so, leaving only once in a while during that time, and took young Áriel under my wing to help her cope with her clear differences from the other children.”

I smiled, messing with the end of my braid again. “He was a bit of a teacher to me you could say. He taught me to read and write when many children didn’t learn to for many years to come, if ever. We also spent time talking about the history of Middle Earth and his adventures.” I gave the wizard a sly smile “My favorite always being the tale of Smog and the Lonely Mountain.” Gandalf chuckled.

“Ah yes, you could never get enough of that, could you? Even learned the songs.”

“I see, that is quiet a story.” Legolas mused. “You certainly get around my friend.” Gandalf merely chuckled again in reply, taking a long drag from his pipe.

“It is what the man is good at elf, it should not surprise you!”

I smiled slightly as the two friends began to banter back and forth with one another. Shifting my gaze to the fire I let my mind wonder, their voices slowly drowning out in a haze. I wondered if this is what it had been like with the nine walkers of the ring. I had heard that it had been a hardship, full of danger and pain, but surely there had been some good times, with people like these in the group.

“Are you ready for what awaits you in Lothlorien Áriel?” Gandalf’s voice startled me, pulling me from my thoughts abruptly. It had stopped the banter of the other two as well, who both sat quietly now listening. I fought back a grimace looking down into my lap again.

“Is one every truly ready for such a thing?”

“Ah, you are right.” I heard him blow out another breath of smoke again before he continued. “I was worried when you did not get the chance to mourn properly. It would seem you have yet to, even now.”

I dared a glance up at him, and met his pale blue eyes. “There was not time before, you know that.”

“Yes… but there is time now.”

I shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable again and bit my lip. “Is that not why I am going to the Golden Woods?” I heard Legolas draw in a sharp breath as the pieces clicked into place for him. I could not look at him.

“You are not going to Lothlorien to see someone at all, you are going to send someone off to the Valar?” I bit my lip before nodding my head. “…Your father?” Again, I nodded my head. “Then he died in the war? Please Áriel, will you not tell me who it is? I wish to not go there not knowing…” He trailed off, his voice etched with sadness. Dreading all of this, I turned my head as looked at him. His blue eyes were marred with a great sadness, one I was sure I mirrored back perfectly at this moment.

I had not wished to tell him. Some stubborn part of me had thought it was not important. How could I have not seen that he might have known my father? No, no that was a lie. I knew he had known my father; for I had seen them talk after he had arrived at Helm’s Deep. I had simply not wanted to tell him, to tell either of them, because I did not wish to be looked upon any different. I had little choice now, for I knew Gandalf would tell them if I did not. I sighed looking back at the fire. The flames were starting to die down now, all of the wood spent.

“My father…” I started, and my hands clenched in my lap before I took another breath in. “My father is … was, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned is Wild Mountain Thyme By Sarah Calderwood and is not mine.


	6. Reverberation

_The sounds of war are deafening. Clara is running hard under me, her hooves hitting the muddy ground hard, but I don't hear the sound they make, I don't hear her labored snorts, nor my own rushed breath. Men are shouting, crying, yelling around me. The ring of metal on metal, and a sickening swish and thunk. Bile jumps up into my throat, I swallow it down. Bodies are piling up like pulled weeds from a garden – dealt a killing blow and left to die slowly on the ground. They are already gone, there is nothing I can do for the fallen but make sure this war ends._

_My eyes finally find what they have been searching for. He sits upon Snowmane, his armor shinning brightly – a beacon of hope among a field drench in blood. His sword is raised high and energy renews in my veins. I abandon my reins and grab Clara's stained mane and push her forward, my left hand clamped to my blade._

_It came with dark sweeping wings, claws like that of an executioner's blade extended out and swept forward, push the white horse. I did not hear my scream, just felt it rip through my throat as I watched helplessly as the man I had sworn to protect was crushed by the very horse he treasured._

_I cannot breathe. There is no air left in the world. Something hard smashes into my shoulders and I lose my grip on the saddle, and fall._

 

Eyes snapping open, I gasped, hearing nothing but the sound of my heart racing. Sweat dripped down my face and my leggings and tunic were damp with perspiration. When I swallowed I found my throat sore and dry, as if I had eaten sand.

Dragging myself to my feet, my left hand reached back to make sure my knife was still there. Thankfully, I found it, and I gripped the handle for comfort. I was not sure where everyone had gone. How could so many men be gone? Stumbling, I pressed forward towards the sound of a stream, and almost tripped over an outstretched arm. I did not look to its owner; I did not wish to see more of the dead. My dry mouth was all I could clearly think about as I pushed back foliage, and stepped over rocks.

I was so thirsty.

When I found the stream I was on my knees in moments, cupping the water and drinking it greedily. My body was like a sponge and I found I needed more then I thought. Finally I could breath without pain and I leaned forward, pressing my hands to the dirt, and closed my eyes. Something did not feel right, it is almost like I was reliving this night, as if it were old.

A sharp sound startled me; the snapping of a twig like a peel of thunder.

On reflex I moved, for I knew it must be an enemy. I jumped up and pulled my knife free, whipping around on the ball of my foot to lop off a head. The high shrill sound of metal on metal sung through the air, and I stared, bewildered at the other elven knife that had blocked mine. Slowly I lowered my gaze and was met with calm blue eyes.

It came back to me in a rush, and I stumbled backwards into the stream, dropping my father's gift. I was nowhere near the battlefields, no that had passed, ended almost five months ago. My eyes darted around the wood for a moment and I saw my surroundings in a new light. We were in the Golden Woods. Legolas and Gimil had been traveling with me for almost a week. We had just now entered the outskirts of the forest and met with a group of elves that were guarding the entrance, and would give us safe passage in the morning.

I put a hand to the side of my head, and curled my fingers into my hair in frustration as I realized what had happened.

 _It_ had happened again.

The elf was in front of me now, bringing his weapon to his side, and his eyes showed worry for me, his lips pressed into a thin line. By the gods, what do I tell him?

“I... Legolas, I am sorry, you startled me.” My voice was too shaky and I cursed myself for my weakness. The prince frowned slightly but nodded and slipped his knife back into place on his back.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. I saw you leave in a hurry and wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Swallowing hard, I tried to collect myself, my mind still whirling. After a long moment, I bent down and pick up my knife, which was now splattered with mud. Figuring I should clean it, I turned and put it under the water of the stream. “Yes... I was just thirsty... I…” How do I even beginning to tell him what I had been thinking? That he was some evil sent to kill me? That I had thought I was on the battlefield in front of Gondor? I did not even understand it.

“You were not yourself.” His voice was very quiet, soft and full of understanding. I nodded my head, realizing that was as good of an answer as any.

“I do not know what happened. I am truly sorry, I would never raise my blade to you on purpose.” I could not look at him. I continued to just crouch by the stream and watch my blade being caressed by the water, though it was long clean.

Soft hands touched my shoulders, and I jumped, startled again. Legolas did not say anything, just rubbed circles into the sides of my arms with his thumbs. For some reason this made things even worse and I closed my eyes, fighting with my tightening throat. What was wrong with me? Was I loosing my mind?

“It is alright. I know you would not hurt me intentionally. Come, let us sit down.” When I did not move, he reached down to my hand in the water and pulled my knife free and easily sheathed it on my back. “ _Tolo ar nin_ , Áriel.” Even though I did not understand it, it snapped me from my daze and I stood up nodding my head.  

We sat down on a pair of tree stumps, their trunks gone from a storm that had passed by years ago. I clenched my hands together, trying to come up with something – anything – to say to him, yet failing miserably.

“I did not wish to ask this before, but now I feel that maybe I should have.” I looked at Legolas, he was gazing ahead, a frown on his face as he spoke. “I had wondered why you never took off your weapon, even in the presence of friends. I thought maybe it was an attachment to the weapon, a way to stay close to your father. I was wrong, was I not?”

Had I never taken it off? I thought about the course of time I had spent with him and yet the only time I had ever taken off my knife was when he'd first found me. I swallowed hard and shook my head. “I never really thought about it before...”

He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Why did you come out here Áriel?” I thought about lying to him then, telling him again that I was just thirsty and that he was looking into it too much, but I found I could not even begin to form one. Over time I had begun to trust him and Gimli. They were good people, and were hard to doubt. Legolas was an elf, my father's people. I had never be able to trust any of them completely, but Legolas had some how proved himself to me.

“I... I had a fitful dream. I was on the battlefields of Gondor again. I saw once more what I had during the battle, and I watched my king fall. I was unable to help him. Then I was awake and I...”

“You thought you were still fighting.” My hands clenched tighter together and I nodded slightly. Legolas rubbed my shoulder slightly before dropping his hand from it. “This is not the first I have seen of what you speak.” His voice seemed to be drenched with regret, with such a deep sadness, I could not help but look at him. He was looking back at me, his blue eyes shining. I needed him to finish.

“What is it?” The prince looked away and closed his eyes.

“I… do not know. I have not seen it much, only once or twice among men, but they never snapped out of it, and for that, they had to be…dealt with.” I swallowed, remembering such a case. An old fighter, from among the riders had come back from a long battle. He’d been raving like a madman and had drawn his sword on friends and family in the town square. I had only been a child, that of eight, yet I had watched, half hidden behind Gandalf’s robe as my mother tried to calm him. She tried, and tried, even sang a few cords of a victory battle, but the old man had not stopped. In the end I’d watch her cut him down when he’d turned towards a group of women. No one ever answered my questions about that day, though I wonder now if they had answers.

“Am I going crazy then?” His eyes hardened and he shook his head.

“No. You came back Áriel. Your will is strong.”

“Then what do I do?” His hand reached out and touched mine again, gripping it lightly. Only then did I realizing it was shaking. I had grown used to his touch over the week. It seemed elves used touch a lot more then men to communicate comfort. This knowledge didn’t stop the tingle that ran like lightening over my skin

“For now we shall carry on. Tomorrow we will reach Caras Galadhon and the Lady of Light. She will likely have answers. First though, you must see to your father. Tell me, what do you know of our ways to send off our dead?”

He hadn't mentioned my father since the night I revealed who he was. Whether it was because he was too shocked or because he knew it was a touchy subject, I was not sure. Now though, I was glad for the distraction, to go from one frightening subject to one I had been mulling over for weeks.

“I do not know much. Only that in the letter I was given it said I should be ready to give a lament for him.” I bit my lip staring at our hands.

“I see. Would you like me to tell you?” Legolas had stopped trying to force the world of his people down on me after hearing who my father was. I was not sure why that had made a difference, but it was nice that he asked. The hand that was under his clenched and I curled my knuckles.

“I want to know what I should expect.” He nodded his head in understanding.

“Elven bodies do not decay like that of man’s. We do not do anything with the body for the time of a fortnight, to allow time to see if the Valar will send them back. Once that time passes, a funerary is arranged. It is custom that the family member who saw the elf dead first is the one to sing a farewell to them, for they still hold a piece of them with in their heart.” He paused, and moved his hand to lift mine and unclenched my fingers that had turned white knuckled with stress. I let him flip my hand palm up and rest it back my knee before laying his hand back on top of it.

I did not say anything. I half wished he had not told me this, for now I could see that battle again, see the light leave my father’s eyes as he glanced at me, moments before falling to the ground. When I glanced up, Legolas’ eyes held regret, he did not want to cause me pain. Slowly I nodded my head and turned my gaze back to the stream.

“The ceremony begins at sunset. Everyone will gather around an open space and will listen to the leader of the clan’s send off before the family member sings.” He paused again, gathering his thoughts and then continued. “You will walk down a path lined by elves, and the other family members will follow you as you walk up to the body that will lay on a pier of wood. They will be carrying torches.” I flinched slightly at the realization that unlike in Rohan where the noble are buried in tombs, that elves cremate their own. The prince let a few moments pass before he finally asked me a question, rather then continue his explanation. “Do you know what you will send your father off with?”

I shifted on the wood, not really uncomfortable with telling him, but rather with the idea of singing in front of so many elves. It seemed silly, for I had sung to all kinds of men, in all weathers, on many battlefields and never been anything but elated.

“Yes I… It is a song my mother taught me, and she said father used to sing to her at night when she couldn’t sleep. They hadn’t known each other that long, a year or so, when she finally convinced him to translate it for her, saying even though she thought it was beautiful in elvish, she wanted to know what he was saying.” I felt a small smile tug up on to my lips, remembering how my mother would always smile when she spoke of Hadir, of the father I barely knew back then, and only knew a little now.

“What is it, the name of it?” I smiled wider now, hearing the curious edge in his voice and looked at him.

“You will have to wait and see, Prince.” He frowned at my use of his title, but I distracted him by placing my free hand over his and lifting it between mine. “Thank you, Legolas. For telling me. I don’t like going into something not knowing anything about it.” He met my smile with his own, and I wondered once again if my face was so stunning when I smiled. I doubted it, remembering the scar and after a moment, I turned my eyes to the stream, my mind reeling backwards again, trying to fill the silence that leaves me so uneasy. “You know, we fought together that day.” I saw his eyebrows raise in question. “In Gondor. For a very short time, we fought together.” I shifted on the stump thinking, looking at his hand that still rested between mine. People had always told me elves were not ashamed to touch one another, that it was not seen as anything other then just that, a friendly gesture. I had a hard time believing that.

“We did, did we?” He seemed amused by the comment. I nodded my head smiling truly now.

“Yes. I was on my own by then. I'd lost my king and at that point I was despratly trying to find Eomer. You had just taken down one of the Mûmakil a bit before. ” I smirked at him. “Very nice by the way.” He chuckled but said nothing. “You got surrounded by troops, and though I am sure you could have handled it, I came to help you.”

I watched his face as his mind reeled backward, remembering that day, that fight, that moment. A moment when a Rohan soldier fully armored and wearing a helmet came charging in on a horse, jumped down, hand still attached to the mane and running next to it, using their sword to cut down a few of enemies. I had not had time to stop completely but as I had passed by that way, I had been able to make an opening for him. Once that moment had been over I had swung under Clara's neck and used the momentum to get back atop her. The prince's eyes widened and his hand drew back, a bit shocked.

“That was you?”

I nodded my head, smiling slightly. “Yes. At the time I was rather sure we would run into each other afterwards, but I was hurt and grieving for my king, and between the two I was confined to the healing halls. I did not think we would ever meet in person, as I left soon after Aragorn was crowned.”

Legolas looked stunned, and I was not sure if I should see that as a good thing or not. Then as I was just about to question him for his silence, he let out a small laugh. “I often wondered what happened to that warrior, but I never found them.” The hand that had been on mine rose to his chest and he nodded his head. “Now I can finally thank you for what you did. You gave me the chance I needed to finish them off.”

“Think nothing of it, I just did not want to see any more killed if I could help pervert it.” He skewered me with his brilliant eyes for a moment before he shook his head.

“You are extraordinary Áriel, and now knowing what I do, I can see why you were given the title Lightfoot.” I was taken back slightly by such praise and worried about the sudden blush that scattered across my face and warmed my ears. I likely would have sat there trying to come up with a reply for an eternity if a sudden light had not caught my eye. Looking up, I could see through the tress the shimmer of a rising sun.

I stood, staring slightly, relieved to finally see the light of day again. “A new day is dawning.” My feet were moving before I even realized it. Dashing across the stream, I moved towards the light, barely hearing Legolas’ startled yell. I waved through the trees and let my feet carry me to a slight break in them. Light poured in, in streams, though the sun barely peaked over the horizon. A beam of light hit my face and I smiled watching as the red in my hair shown brighter than normal, like warm coals. Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes. Today I would take a step forward into the world of the elves, into my father’s world. I could feel the weight of dread on my shoulders, but the warmth of the rays of sun made me strong enough to endure.

“ _I find gîn bain_ ” Startled I spun around, hand on my knife again, and found the eleven warrior looking at me. I sighed and let my hand drop, scolding myself for not hearing him.

“What did you say?” He smiled and walked over to me.

“It is nothing important. You should not run off like that.” He was teasing me again, and I knew he had only been worried. I smiled back at him, turning back towards the light.

“Sorry. I just wanted to see the sun. No matter how bad a dream can seem, the dawn always washes it away for me.”

“As I have said before, you are named well.” I smiled to myself looking down at my feet, but knew he was not talk of my title this time. We watched the sun rise for a few minutes, watched it extend over the line of the earth half way before a hand lightly touched my shoulder. “ _Tolo_ , we should get back before the others wake.” Though I found his mix of the two languages odd, I was amused by it, and was able to understand what he meant, even if I did not know the word. Nodding my head in reply I followed the prince back across the stream, through the trees, and back to the campsite where Gimli’s snores greeted us.

 


	7. Overdue

 

“… and that lassie, is how I won our bet at Helms Deep! I will admit it was close; the elf was only one behind!”

I let my amusement spread over my face at how proud the dwarf was with himself. From where I sat on top of Clara, trotting along side Arod and my two companions, I looked to Legolas for his reaction. The Prince was looking forward, reins in his hands, and a small smile on his face. He did not seem bothered by his friend’s tease, but it might be because he had grown used to it. I vaguely remembered them quarreling about it at Helms Deep as I had passed by.

“That is quiet impressive, Gimli. Tell me, how did you fair in the battle of Gondor?” My question startled the dwarf and he shifted on the back of the horse uneasily. A small glance forward and I saw Legolas’ smile had grown and he was peering at me.

“Humph! I lost count in that battle. Far to many. We dwarf are humble after all!”

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, for the dwarf had given me an answer whether he wanted to or not.

One of our escorts, a younger elf snickered quietly near me as he walked and I glanced at him. The five of them had been mostly quiet on the journey, and only seemed to speak elven, but now I wasn’t so sure. We had been traveling for a while now, and Gimli had started recounting tales from the war not long after we had stared. While I enjoyed the tales, I found it hard to concentrate when I knew what lay ahead.

I would have to ask about more of their journey later, when I was in better spirits. Trying to busy myself, I leaned forward and combed a hand through Clara’s mane. She nickered softly in response, one of her dark eyes rolling to look at me. She was worried about me, she could feel the tension in my body from how ridged I sat upon her.

When I looked forward, I caught the sight of blue eyes and knew Legolas was concerned. We did not know each other well, that was true, but he had seen me in a bad state only hours before, and he had yet to look at me any different. He must have known being here, in this place, was hard for me. I did not know anything of this world; I had never really cared to ask my father about it. I had avoided it.

The trees spread out after a time and I was greeted with such a brilliant light I was left stunned at the world that had appeared in front of us. Caras Galadhon was beautiful – all wood and vines and leaves. Sunlight cascaded down onto the buildings and they almost glowed. This was not what I had imagined in my youth. I was not sure it was possible to dream up something so alive.

Gimli’s grunt alerted me that we were dismounting as he landed hard on the ground, almost toppling over. I swiftly dislodged my fingers from my mare’s mane and put my feet on the ground. With my pack over my shoulder I moved to Clara’s head and looked her in the eyes. Elves were coming to take the horses from us and as I stroked her forelock I was gripped with the sudden fear of never seeing her again. It was completely irrational, but I had lost so much as of late, I feared to lose more.

The prince’s voice startled me, and I looked to the side to see him talking to one of the elves in rapid, musical words that meant nothing to me. He gestured to me and Clara and the young female elf nodded her head. When she came to my side he spoke again, this time in words I knew.

“It is alright Áriel, I have informed them that Clara is from Rohan and she will be given different food that will ease her into the diet of the other horses.” He smiled gently at my weary look. “She will be taken good care of.”

Knowing I couldn’t very well have a horse following me around the city I nodded reluctantly and handed the reins over to the girl. Stoking Clara’s cheek once I patted her neck and stepped back, watching, as she was lead away. Her calm steps told me she was not worried, and this eased whatever panic I still had.

Reaching up, I fiddled with my braid as the elf that had been the leader of our guides waved us forward. Gimli grumbled under his breath about manners and I smiled slightly falling in behind him as we made our way up a staircase seemingly all made from a single piece of wood.

Legolas fell into step next to me, and though he didn’t say anything, I got the feeling he was trying to give me some sort of comfort. No one liked feeling out numbered, or uneasy in a new place. Surely he had experienced these things before.

The light continued to poor down on us and no matter how hard I tried I could not find where it came from, nor could I figure how the elves had build this place. Everything seemed to be growing out from the trees – homes, stairs, ledges, and pathways. It was too amazing for me to comprehend. Gimli seemed in aw as well, though his was much less intense than mine; he had been here before after all.

We stopped at a split in the path, where another row of stairs came at us from the side, splitting in two and disappearing into the ledge of an enormous tree. Everyone was silent, and I continued to fidget with my braid as our escorts moved and dropped their heads slightly as feet appeared at the top of the staircase. There were two sets, and as they descended I knew right away they were the ones in power – it was the way they carried themselves. Though all elves were regal and graceful, I had learned much from serving a king. Rulers seemed to have an aura around them that demanded your attention.

The Lady of Light, Galadriel looked more like a goddess then a being from the earth. Everything about her was fine and eternal and white. Celeborn was much the same with a timeless face and fair features, though while hers held a gentle smile, his was blank and unreadable as he scanned our little crowd.

Not knowing what else to do, I did what I had been taught all my life. Placing a fist to my heart I bowed gently at the waist. Part of me was terrified, my heart raced in my chest and I wanted nothing more than to run away. The other part of me told me I was safe, and at that moment I couldn’t figure out which to believe.

“Be at ease young warriors.” I took in a sharp breath at her voice. It truly was not like any other’s I had ever heard. Slowly I straightened again and saw my two companions and the other elves relax as well. The Lady of Light smiled again, walking forward to the edge of the stairs to greet us, while Lord Celeborn stood slightly behind her. “I am glad you have all made it here safely, and I am pleased to see more than I had thought would be here.” Her eyes moved to the dwarf and elf at my side before coming back to me. “I have wished to meet you for a long time Áriel Lightfoot, Shield Maiden of Rohan, daughter of great warriors. Welcome to Caras Galadhon.”

I shifted slightly under her gaze, my eyes flickering to my feet before back up to her. “I… Thank you my lady. I am grateful that you sent the letter, and allowed me safe passage to your home.” She smiled brightly at me, but this time it was the lord who answered me.

“You are the daughter of a close friend. Haldir spoke of you often. You have always been welcome here.” I had known this, I always had. Yet I had never come. Whether because of duty to my king or because I had been too scared, I was not sure.

“We could not send him off without you Áriel. You are his blood, his family. You have the right to say your good byes.” Galadriel’s tone was soothing; she must have seen how troubled I was, even though I tried so hard to hide it. Her attention went back to the boys. “It is always good to see friends again. Welcome back Prince Legolas, and you as well Gimli. I had hoped I would see you again.”

I watched, slightly amused, as Gimli turned red under his beard, while Legolas simply thanked her with a smile. I suppose all of the teasing the prince had done to him had been true. How interesting that a dwarf would be so mesmerized by an elf.

“The ceremony will not start until sunset.” The Lady of Light swept a hand to the side where the path continued. “My husband will take you both to Haldir’s home, where he lies till then.” I was confused at first by the use of ‘both’, and then I realize that she meant only Legolas and I. It made sense, for maybe others aren’t suppose to see the body. Gimli looked as if he might protest when she turned her gaze to him. “Would you like to join me Gimli? I thought while your friend’s pay their respect we might catch up.”

Her smile was so sweet, so gentle, that whatever hurt the dwarf might have felt was suddenly gone, and he grinned. “It would be my honor, milady.” He looked to Legolas and myself and nodded his head. “I will be seeing ye two later.”

Celeborn took that as the silent command to do his part, and after a long glance at his wife, he stepped down from the stairs and waved a pale hand to lead us forward. At first, I did not move. My legs felt like they were roots in the ground. I had not thought I would be seeing my father’s corpse so soon. Something about that just made things too real.

A hand gently touched my shoulder then, and I look behind me. Legolas smiled slightly, though I could see sadness in his eyes. With a gentle push my legs broke free and we were back on the path again. Our new guide did not speak as we were led through many winding paths and then up a spiraling staircase that curled around a large tree. All of the living areas were in the trees, which threatened to do me in. I had never liked heights, and the thought of sleeping so far up made me slightly ill.

Rather then let the silence drone on, I turned to Legolas and spoke softly. “Do all the elven cities look like this? I mean, are they based in the trees?” I was not sure why I asked. Perhaps I just wanted to think about something different. He tilted his head slightly but did not look all that surprised.

“Some are. Mirkwood was like this once, but we moved the city when evil threatened our people. Our city is housed within the protection of a large cave and wall system. Rivendell is surrounded by waterfalls, and hidden among mountains. Both cities do have forest around them though. Being close to the trees puts us at greater easy.” He smiled slightly. “Why do you ask?”

I pulled at the braided piece of my hair and bit my lip. “It just seems kind of… risky to build everything within the trees.” He eyed me curiously, but did not get to ask any further as Celeborn came to a stop. We were still on the staircase, but in front of us, attached to a large limb was a modest looking wooden hut. An assortment of other limbs came together to form the pathway to the door. Silently I eyed the path wearily, and imagined it cracking and braking apart under my feet.

“This was Haldir’s home. We left it as it was. After tonight it will be yours to do with as you wish. Your uncles will most likely want to discuss it with you. ” I nodded my head feeling slightly numb. I’d forgotten that I still had family here. Though I had never met them, my father had been one of three children. The lord looked to Legolas and nodded his head. “You are welcome to accompany her in if you wish. Such times should not be spent in solitude.” From the corner of my eye I saw the prince nod. “I will take my leave then.” Celeborn’s hard gaze turned to me again and I jumped slightly. The movement seemed to surprise him, and his eyes softened if only a little. “ _Av-'osto._ ”

I barely got to nod my head before Celeborn took his leave. He glided away without a sound and I wondered if his feet really even touched the ground under his robes. My brows pulled together and I silently wondered if I would have to tell everyone here I didn’t speak elvish. I grimaced at the thought. Legolas walked up onto the pathway and held his hand out to mine to help me up the small incline. He must have seen my uneasy glance from before. I took it and stepped up, following him slowly across.

“What did he say?” I asked finally as we made it to the door. The elf raised an eyebrow and then stepped to the side to let me enter the house first.

“He said ‘do not be afraid’.” Fidgeting with my hair again I took a deep breath before stepping in front of the door and pushed it open.

I had thought it would be dark inside, like any home was when it wasn’t in use, but light poured in like every place here. This time, it came in from a large open skylight window, and carefully placed candles. It did not smell like I had thought it would with a body inside of it, but then I reminded myself that elven bodies did not decay. There was no hall to walk, but rather the door opened to the main room. As I took careful steps in, I realized that there were no other rooms. The only door in the place led to a latrine.

Legolas followed silently behind me as I walked to the center of the room. The floor was wooden, and a large desk lay to one side, while adjacent to it was a cooking area. On the far wall was a bed, and lying on top of it, was the shell of the man I had come all the way from Fangorn to see off.

I tried to swallow, but my mouth was suddenly too dry, and I was left with my tongue momentarily stuck to the roof of my mouth. My chest felt heavy and I wanted nothing more then to leave this place.

_Do not be afraid._

Those words rang through my head like a chant and slowly I took the steps needed to be in front of the bed. I sat stiffly on the chair in front of it and stared at the figure in front of me like one looked at a grave.

He was still in his golden armor – it had been whipped clean of any blood and sparkled softly in the light. Everything about him was neat and clean. His face was calm, his eyes were shut, and his arms rested on either side of him – his bow at one side, his sword on the other.

Behind me, Legolas chanted a payer in elven, and I was suddenly more lost then I had been since the battle at Gondor. “I do not know what to do. What am I supposed to do?” I was not sure if I was looking for an answer, but the prince walked up next to me any way. I did not look at him as he spoke; I could not seem to move.

“You do what ever feels right. You talk, or pray, or even sing.” He explained. “There are no rules to follow here. ” I wished there had been. I had always been good at following rules.

By now, my teeth had worked a hole into the inside of one of my cheeks, and the metallic taste of blood snapped me from my stillness. Carefully, I reached out with a hand and touched my father’s still one. The skin was cold and smooth, the under side covered in thick calluses.

None of it seemed fair. These last few months surely had to be a bad dream. But I knew they weren’t. “You are probably right you know.”

Legolas shifted beside me, waiting for a moment, before seeming to understand I was talking to him. “About what?” I swallowed again, blood and spit replenishing the dryness of my tongue.

“About why I need to be the one that sends him off. I probably do have a piece of his soul with me. I was there, when he died. I saw the entire thing yet… I could do nothing about it.” Just like I had not been there for Bladen, just like how I had watched my king die.

“Áriel…”

I shook my head. I was not sure why I was telling him. Maybe I just needed to finally tell _someone_. Gandalf had been right – I had hardened myself during the war and afterwards I had started running. I did not deal with grief well. I suppose that part of me was elven in nature.

“At the time I had thought it to be some cruel trick. It was almost funny because I had finally done what he had always wanted me too.” I ran my fingers over my father’s armor and grimaced. “I as so tired of watching people I knew die. All of the people I had grown up with were showing their age and yet I still looked the same. I had ignored it for a while, but when Bladen died…” I let out a long breath and looked at the elf beside me. His blue eyes were searching, but I could see from the line of his mouth he’d felt the same sadness before as well. “In the hours before the battle at Helms Deep, I told him after the war I wanted to go with him. Shield Maidens normally only serve until they are in their thirties, because by then they don’t look young and harmless. Some scar, which makes them look like a warrior.” Absently I raised my free hand to my face, tracing the scar around my eye. “I’m in my forties, I was tired of battle, and of the wars men waged.”

“For those who become close to that of the world of men, it is only a matter of time before we realize we can not lift them up. I was told before we set off to destroy the ring, that the time of the elder was over.” I glanced at him again, watched him as he pivoted and grabbed the other chair in the room and slid it next to mine, and then sat down as well. “I am surprised you lasted so long.” I smiled sadly before looking back to my father, my hand resting on his again.

“Rohan is…was my home. It was where I was born, where I grew up. It was my mother’s land. I wanted to believe that since I was half human I could manage.” I shook my head again frowning. “When I told him, father was so happy. He said he had a surprise for me when I came here. And then I saw him on that wall.” I could not bear the pain and shut my eyes from the lifeless figure in front of me. “I was helping the men get to safety when I saw the first blow hit him. For the first time in my life I left my men to fend for them selves and ran, but I was too late. That other orc was on him and I froze. His eyes found mine for only a second among the battle field and then I… I think I saw the light leave him.”

My eyes felt hot and I swallowed again, teeth grating into my raw cheek. I could not remember how I got off the battlefield after that. I had been in too much shock, too much pain to feel the wound that had formed on my leg. My chest burned like my eyes and below the sadness, I felt a sudden sharp anger rise up. My hands clenched on the bedside and I felt Legolas stiffen next to me.

The damn broke in an instant.

My hands hit the bedside hard and clenched there as I stood leaning over the corps, eyes livid. “What now?” I snapped at it. “You promised me damn it! You’re all I had left, and with the king dead and gone…” I shuddered slightly, tears pricking into my eyes. “You were suppose to be here, and now I do not have any where to go. So tell me, what do I do now?” I stared at the calm face of the man I had hardly known, and willed him to come back to tell me something, anything that I could do.

He didn’t move. He was as still as he had been before. A shuddered racked up my spine again and, frustrated, I shoved away from the bed and stood up, pacing to the other side of the room. My chair banged against the floor where it fell and I jumped again, momentarily replacing the sound with the one that had shook and torn a hole in Helms Deep. My hand fell to the handle of my blade and I gripped it. Something about this place had my firm control turned brittle, and I could hardly figure out anything anymore, other than I was sad, and frustrated, and angry.

I could leave; go now before I become any more lost. They surely would not stop me. But what would I do? Where would I go? Continue to wander the lands until something ended me?

Feather light hands touched my shoulders, and I jerked, spinning around and aiming a punch at who ever was there, I did not care to know who. Legolas caught my fist in his hand easily, his fingers curling around it. His face was calm, but he was concerned I could tell, and his eyes I feared held pity in them. I let my ragged breath puff out from me, my shoulders hunched. He didn’t say a word and we stared at each other as I seethed, my shoulders trembling slightly. It was the kindness in his eyes that cooled my rage and the tears that had been in my eyes finally, _finally_ tickled down onto my cheeks.

With my free hand I covered my face, fingers curling into my scalp, and let out a small sob. My eyes closed again and my fist dropped as I blindly moved forward in search of some kind of shelter. The elf did not hesitate. Arms looped around me and a gentle hand pressed my face into his shoulder. My hands clenched into the front of his tunic and I cried for the first time since the war had started.

I had no will left to stop them any more and so I grieved for everything, not just my father, but for my best friend, for my king, and for so many that I had lost in this last year. I cried for my failure as a Shield Maiden and for the scar that marred my face. I had waited too long, forced myself to bear too much and now everything was coming to the surface. I was too scared to ever realize it, scared of the nights like the one before and of how unknown my future was. Legolas was too kind then as I sobbed and made a mess of myself. I fear most would have begrudged me for such an act, but he simply stood there and pet my hair like my mother use to, and whispered words in Sindarin.

It was then that I realized that I truly knew that we were friends. Not just companions, but friends, for he did too much for me to be otherwise. The words he spoke, though I had no clue as to what they were, calmed me more than I thought they would, and soon enough I was simply standing there, my eyes out of tears, but unable to move. After I while I did pull away, and the prince let me. I whipped at my puffy eyes and sighed, looking at my feet. “Thank you. You did not have to do that.”

He simply smiled slightly. “We don’t let our people grieve alone Áriel. I think you would have done the same.” Thought I was not sure I would have, I nodded my head anyway. “I was surprised that my words helped you… are you sure you do not know what they mean?”

I was glad he was not trying to drag out the embarrassment of my break down, rather change my thoughts. I shook my head. “No, not a word. But my mother once told me that after I was born, my father would speak to me in Sindarin when I cried and that it seemed to calm me then as well.” I ran a hand through a messy part of my hair.

“So he was there for your mother then?”

“Yes. He could only stay a few months before he had to leave though.” I looked across the room at his body again. “Truthful, I hardly knew him in person. I had only seen him three times before the battle at Helms Deep, but we sent letters to each other. Both of our duties kept us apart I guess, and in later days, after my mother passed, things became too strained with my people and elves weren’t welcomed anymore.”

I saw him connect the dots in his mind and smiled slightly at him. “That’s why you were so troubled by my questions.”

“That is a reason, yes.” Fingers reached out and lifted my chin to look him in the eyes when I looked back down.

“Forgive me for being so rash.” I shook my head, taking his hand away and holding it for a moment.

“There is nothing to forgive. It is not as if I was very kind.” He raised an eyebrow and I rubbed my eyes again as I answered. “I am weary of elves.” I was slightly ashamed to admit this but I was tired of not being truthful. “I grew up around men and if it were not for my father and Gandalf, I think I might have chosen that path without even knowing it.”

“So you really are still stuck between worlds then. I wondered when I realized you slept with your eyes closed and shiver in the cold, yet had many traits of the elves in the way you moved.” I nodded my head.

“I honestly don’t know how you even chose.”

“It is different for everyone, so I’ve heard.” I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I was still ashamed for my outburst, but I hadn’t felt so light in a long time. “Come, we should spend this time remembering. I know it is hard, and I myself did not know him well, but we have been given the opportunity to share what we know.”

I follow him back to the chairs and placed my hands on my lap. “I am surprised my… uncles are not here. Maybe that is for the best though. Father said they do not know common.”

“They are probably keeping their distance as to not overwhelm you. ” He smiled and leaned his chin on a raised hand, looking curious. “Why not tell me of a pleasant memory?”

The next hours trickled by with my stories and his questions and open ears. I told him of the time my father visited Rohan on my twelfth birthday – the day I was given my first real sword and how he had sparred with me and then let me win. I remember how much fun I had that day, and how much my mother had laughed.

Legolas told me of the first time he had met the Marchwarden, how they had ended up in an archery tournament and ended up tying. Before long I was smiling again and my coloring was back to normal by the time there was a knock on the door. A female elf came in with neatly folded clothes and said it was time to get ready. The Prince had left then and for the first time in a very long time I took off my armor and riding gear and slipped on a dress.

The elf’s name was Vera, and with her blond-white hair and dark eyes she was stunning like all elves. But she was friendly and helped me with my messy hair. She was one of the few there that spoke common and while it was not perfect, we muddled along. I fiddled with the long open sleeves of the blue and gray dress eyeing myself in the mirror. I had insisted on strapping my knife back on afterward, and bit my lip as I looked over myself. I truly looked different in elven garb.

After a long moment I slowly followed Vera out of the house, and glanced back at the body on the bed. The light in the room had dimmed with the setting sun and I knew whatever happened tonight would most likely change the rest of my life.

 


	8. Steps Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, a lot of stuff that I write about tradition in this story, are completely made up seeing as I never found anything in my research while outline with story. This chapter has a lot of that, so please keep that in mind while reading it.

I met my only living family shortly after leaving my father’s home and following Vera and Legolas done the path to the ground where the ceremony was to take place. They were both, unsurprisingly, similar to of my father, though Rúmil was younger looking with a thinner build, like Legolas, and Orophin held his light blond hair up in a high tail, seemingly held there by braided strands.

They were both careful when they approached, and Rúmil smiled softly at me while his brother studied me more in interest then in an intruding manner. Both of them wore long cloaks of blue gray and tunics adorned with silver and gold thread. Things went rather smoothly for exactly two minutes, and then Rúmil opened his mouth.

“ _Gail síla erin lû e-govaned 'wîn. Im_ _Rúmil_ ” He gestured to his brother. “ _Nin_ _toreg, Orophin._ ” I blinked, stared, and then looked down at my feet wondering what he could have said, though having caught their names, I guessed they were introductions.

I was doomed. Never before had there been such a wall between my task and me. I dug helplessly around in my head for some scrap of a word I could say to them that they might understand. I found none.

“ _Goheno nin._ _Ú-bêd edhellen._ ”

I jumped slightly, almost tearing the fabric of the sleeve I had been playing with. Legolas had wandered off when we had reached the forest ground, saying he would be back, and he was now, apparently. How he showed up at the perfect time, I had no idea.

My uncles gave me a worried expression as the prince explained my problem. They glanced at me, and then spoke to him again; I caught my name, but nothing else. He, in turn, shifted his gaze to me and I looked at him bewildered. He only smiled.

“They were just welcoming you with a greeting and introducing themselves.” I nodded my head smiling slightly at the two elves, a bit sorry. They both cracked a smile at that, and Rúmil chuckled, waving a hand at me while his brother simply reached out and gently patted my arm. I let out a low breath, relived that they were not offended, and looked at Legolas again.

“Would you mind telling them that I am glad to meet them? That my father spoke of them often in his letters?” I felt bad for sticking the elf with being my translator, but if it bothered him, he did not show it, and instead turned to the two brothers and relayed my message.

I saw sadness flicker on their faces at the mention of my father, but they smiled all the same. The three men talked for a few moments before it seemed like almost everyone in the small clearing turned at once.

The Lord and Lady were descending down from the trees, flowing white silk trailing behind them. This time I tried to copy what the others were doing and bowed my head. Behind them two elves carried my father on a dressed board, white flowers framing his outline.

After they came down Gimli slowly descended the stairs, trying to be as quiet as the ones he followed, but failing miserably as armor grinded together with each step. The dwarf stayed on the outskirts of the clearing, and I wasn’t sure if it was because he himself felt out of place here, or if he had been asked to make himself scarce.

No one in the clearing moved until the body had been placed on an altar of stacked wood and vines near one end of the meadow. Once the elves left him there, everyone straightened. While the Lord moved to the side, Galadriel looked down the center where torches had been place in a make shift path. A path I would be walking down very soon.  

She smiled when she looked upon me, and then looked upward. I glanced up too, and found I could see the moon. It was full tonight, and held a slight veil of gold to it. When she finally spoke it was in Sindarin, and I scowled slightly, once again bound by a lack of knowledge.

“’Tonight we send off one of our own, and with a heavy heart we pray for his safe journey to the Valer.’”

I started and shifted my gaze to my left. Legolas was standing rather close to me, his head down, and was leaning slightly towards my ear as he spoke. I bit my lip, suddenly wanting to hug him; he seemed to know how much I wanted to know what was transpiring. Instead of saying anything though, I simply tilted my head slightly to hear him better. The Lady of Light motioned behind her towards my father’s pyre.

“’Haldir was a dear friend, and one of the bravest among us. He died to make sure the world changed for the better.’” She turned back to me. “’I wish you all to welcome his daughter, Áriel Lightfoot, as she sends him off. Though she comes from a different land, she was there on his passing.’”

I swallowed hard as she motioned for me to come forward. I looked back at Legolas for a moment, and then at my uncles. They all nodded, and I forced my feet to move. Her hands were soft on my chafed and callused ones. “It is time young one.” She spoke to me now, not anyone else, and I tried to smile but could not. Celeborn appeared next to her and was carrying a small flaming torch. He held it out to me and I was momentarily frozen at the thought of flames touching my father’s skin. I saw that behind me my uncles are given similar ones. “Let your heart guide you on this path.”

As soon as I gripped the torch Celeborn and his wife stepped to the side and made their way to the others lined up to watch. I gripped the torch harder, watching the tiny flames dance as it heated my face like a gentle hand caressing my skin. I lowered my hands down in front of me, careful not to catch the long flowing sleeves on the fire. This was it, the moment I had feared since the letter had been handed to me. I knew I could sing, but part of me worried they would not find my voice as pleasing as those of Rohan had. Either way, I had little choice now.

There was no turning back.

So I opened my mouth and let the words out. It was odd, not hearing any music along with it, for my mother had song it while she played her harp by my bed as a child. Still, I knew every word, every beat, and every pause like I knew how to breathe. It was without thought, and as I sang, I let the world slowly fall into the background.

“…What can you see on the horizon?...”

I tried to keep my footsteps calm and even, but the first few had ended up wobbly and wooden with nerves. As each line passed my lips though, my strides got stronger, and longer, and I made my way down the path lined by elves. Half way down the line I took a chance and glanced at the faces of my father’s people. Many had closed their eyes, or looked off in the distance simply listening. None that I could see looked bothered, and I was comforted by that. Maybe it didn’t matter that they couldn’t understand it, maybe they knew the tune and understood the meaning.

I knew the meaning well, though I was not sure I believed in it. I felt as if the questions in the ballad were my own, and I wondered why elves got such a yearning for the sea, and how they traveled to a place where those who had died also resided. Did that mean they died as well then? I was not sure I really wanted the answers, but that did not mean I could not ask them.

My eyes followed the line of elves and I spotted Legolas, who had moved to stand near Gimli and both of them had pleasant looks on their faces. Legolas was watching me as I went, which made my palms sweatier then before and I quickly looked back towards the front. I caught the Lady of Light’s knowing smile from where she and the Lord stood and hoped the heat on my face was just from the fire.

Behind me, I could hear my uncles following slowly, my sensitive hearing just barely registering their steps above my voice. As I neared the altar I stopped in front of it, still singing though nearing the end of the ballad. I stared at my father’s face – the face of Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien, and tried to memorize everything about it. I tried to remember what his voice sounded like, what his touch on my shoulder and his hugs had been like. I remembered his smell, that of wood, and sap, and leather. I thought of all of this at once and burned them into my soul.

As I neared the end of the song I peeled one hand away from the torch and reached out, touching his forehead, stroking it ever so softly. “…A light on the darkness, gray ships pass into the west.”

With an uncle at each side of me, I removed my hand and glanced at them for only a moment. I thought I could also see tears in their eyes, much like the ones I blinked away in mine. In the next moment, we lifted our torches and lit the altar.

I did not step back from the flames as they grew and consumed. I simply watched, hands empty at my sides as the flames licked up the wood, then his clothes, and touched his skin. Even after I could see nothing more then red, and yellow, and white I did not move. Smoke built a pillar in the sky and behind me; the chorusing hum of a lament began. I did not know what the elves of Lothlórien said, but I took comfort in the sound of it, like they had in mine.

Not a single one of us left the clearing for a long time. Not until the fire had spent itself and there was no one left to sing a good bye to, other then smoldering ashes and the medal clasps of armor.

…

I had not thought to ask Legolas what happened after the funerary ritual; I had been too focused on it to think much further ahead. I was surprised, a bit presently, to see that maybe my father and mother’s homes had not been too different in some things.

After the ashes had settled and been spread among the tress, we left the forest floor and went to a large platform in the air, that seemed almost like a room without walls, for the leaves were so thick above. While not every elf was present, many were, and we all sat in chairs at long tables and had a feast. Music was played, wine was passed about and fireflies flew in the air above like little lanterns.

Gimli sat to my left, while my uncles were to my right, Rúmil closest to me. Legolas sat on the other side of the table, chatting to another elf, while the Lord and Lady sat at the head, on a slightly raised portion of the floor, looking upon us all with gentle eyes. I ate slowly, my stomach slightly raw from nerves and crying, and enjoyed watching Gimli taste his first eleven wine.

It was my first as well, and I sniffed my goblet wearily, while the dwarf guzzled his down, catching some in his beard.   The scent was nice, nothing like the bitter edge of ale from Rohan, or the tangy wine imported from the east. Such things made me remember nights of celebration in Rohan, of the never-ending challenges my fellow guards would give me, and then glower in their drunken stupor as I sat perfectly fine, after ten mugs.

Such memories left me with a smile and a small giggle that caught Rúmil’s attention, as well as my companion’s.

“What be ye snickering about lass?” Gimli grumbled. I smiled slightly staring at the dark red liquid for a moment before speaking.

“I was remembering times like these in Rohan. Éomer and his friends would get so sore with me. They couldn’t get me drunk you see…” Legolas grinned at that, and I recalled watching from the side lines at they had challenged him and Gimli to the same thing. You would have thought that they would know that if a half elf beat them then there was no way that a full blooded one would be effected.

I watched as the prince translated my words to my uncles and the two looked at each other before Orophin spoke and his brother chuckled. Legolas raised an eyebrow apparently realizing something with their words. “Ah they are right. Better be careful tonight with the wine then Áriel. It is much stronger then what you are used to. You will have no trouble feeling its effects.”

I nodded my head thoughtfully, and then jumped slightly when Gimli stared laughing. “Yes! I better be with me eyes peeled then. I could see the princeling in a new light!” I quickly shot an arm out to stop the dwarf from smashing his head into the ground as he teetered backwards. It seemed that the wine had already gotten him, and after only two cups.

One quick glance at the prince told me he planned to never let him live it down.

I took my chance then, and politely excused myself for few moments and stood up from the table. They all looked at me in worry, but I waved them off and walked off with the goblet still in my hand.

I found myself at the far side of the room and sat down, my legs dangling over the edge, my right shoulder leaned against a tree that acted like a support beam. I still had a full glass of wine, and I was not sure why I had bothered to bring it with me, when all I did was stare at it rather then drink it.

In truth I was not sure of anything, not after today. All of the events had drained me and now I just felt numb, dethatched and unsure. I did not even understand why I was still wearing this dress, when I felt better in my armor.

“I am surprised to see you so close to the open air.” I raised an eyebrow as Legolas sauntered over, a goblet in his hand as well. That must have been at least his third by now, though I had not been counting, merely watching.

“What makes you say that?”

He gave me one of his pleasant smiles and moved to lean his shoulder on the tree as well.

“It was not hard to figure out that you and heights do not mix well.”

I bit my lip flushing slightly before looking down at my feet, a hand tugging at the braid in my hair.

“I am simply not used to such things. Rohan is mostly hills and flat land. Such heights are not found there.” It was a weak argument, but a sound one. The elven prince nodded his head in understanding.

“The lament you did.” He said after a moment and I looked at him surprised that he was bringing it up now. “I had never heard it in common.” He gave me a smile then, one of those real ones that I enjoyed seeing him use as he spoke. “It was… entrancing. I do not think any elf could have done better.”

I was shocked to stay the least, and surprised at myself that I managed not to drop my glass right then and there. My face felt warm and my chest felt tight. It reminded me of just a few hours again, when he had held me as I cried.

“I… well thank you.” What ever might have been said after that but gone in moments. A loud shout turned our attention back to the table as Gimli toppled over one of my uncles. He seemed absolutely giddy now and I wondered how much wine he had consumed.

“I have a feeling our dwarven friend would not do well in Mirkwood. This is a rather tame party compared to what my father likes.” Whatever traces of warmth I had felt vanished as I snorted and turned back to look out into the forest, my smile feeling a bit watery. Legolas was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, having turned his attention back to me. “Would you tell me what is on your mind?”

I tugged at my braid again, but nodded my head anyway. Maybe if I talked it out, it would become clearer. “I am wondering what I should do. I truly do not know where in this world I belong. Most of my ties to Rohan are gone, and I do not think I will feel at ease there again.” I sighed letting my hand fall to my side. “Yet if I stay here… they would welcome me I am sure, but I know little of their way of life, and even less of their words. I do not wish to be alone, but I fear I might be in this city.”

“You are restless.” Legolas shifted, his gaze moving up to the thick canopy above us. “You should not worry so much about distant futures. I think it might be best that you take it one day at a time for now. Stay here a while and see what your father’s world was like.” Knowing he was right, I nodded slightly, still uneasy about staying here alone. “Truthfully, this is our last stop, for Gimli and I, I mean. We both need to get back home. I myself was summoned back by my father.” I felt my chest clench at his words. They were like a good bye. Though I knew they would come at some point, I wished it were not now. “I need to be back in Mirkwood in three months. We had panned to stay a while, if the Lady allows it.”

I turned by head and looked at him surprised. It felt like he was reading my mind. I was relived though, that he would be staying a while, as well as Gimli, for they were both good friends.

I bit my lip again, mulling over my thoughts again before taking a deep breath and expelling it. “Legolas? Are those lessons on Sindair still valid?” The prince gave me a startled look but nodded his head, curious now. I shifted a bit, moving my goblet from one hand to the over. “I think I will need to learn it if I plan to stay here, even a little while. I would like to speak to my uncles.” I smiled at him. “I think they have things to say to me that they would rather not have you translating.”

He laughed shaking his head. “Of that I am sure of. I have no problem teaching you our speech Áriel. Thought I would like to know why you changed your mind?”

I bit my lip, looking down into my reflection in the deep red liquid of my wine cup. “You must have thought it strange that I did not have the knowledge. Even more so after you found out I was tutored by Gandalf for a decade.” I waited, and slowly he nodded his head. “The truth was I was scared. Gandalf must have offered so many times during those years to teach me. I just kept saying no. I was already an outsider among the people of Rohan. I think the only reason I was accepted was because my mother was a Shield Maiden and I was training to be one. Still… I pushed my elven heritage backwards, trying to ignore it to fit in better.” I shifted, sighing.

“After my mother had died I started wishing I had learned but the wizard was long gone on his travels and soon I became too busy to even consider trying to learn through letters with my father. ” When I looked back up at the prince I saw something in his eyes that made me wonder, truly what he thought of me. “I think after that it just became a stubborn sore spot. When you offered, I was reminded of the fact that I had refused it and then regretted it. It just took me a while to really grasp that fact. I do not want to regret not taking the offer again.” Legolas tilted his head before nodding slightly, a thoughtful look on his face.

”We can start tomorrow if you would like.” He offered, and I nodded my head in reply. This was a big step for me. I knew if I did this there was no turning back. Elves still made me uneasy some times, but I found more and more that they were not that different from me. “I believe we should toast to this decision.” The prince announced to me, and lowered his goblet towards me slightly. “To new beginnings.”

I looked from him, to the cup and then back to him. He was being so silly, yet I found I liked it. I needed this lighthearted talking now, after such a heavy day. I smiled and raised my goblet to his, the metals clicking off each other. “To a new journey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned in this Chapter is 'Into the West', a song made for the LOTR's movies. in this story though, i tend to think that the version sung by Sarah Calderwood instead of the original. I take no claim to the song, as it is not mine to do so.


	9. Timeless Knowledge

A gentle breeze blew the scent of sap and dirt in through the open stable doors and caught a lock of my hair as it washed over me. I paused in my sweeping motion, taking in the scent. It was slightly chilly today, and the crisp air was refreshing to me as I went back to brushing Clara. The mare did not even seem to realize that I had stopped, for her head was dipped down into the pile of hay in front of her.

Normally brushing her was a simple task, yet it was slightly more difficult with someone quizzing me.

“Tell you your name.”

I pressed my lips for a moment staring at the gray spotted fur of my mare before answering.

“ _Well met, I am_ _Áriel_ _Lightfoot of Rohan._ ”

“Well done.” Vera smiled from her spot on the bench outside the stall, her hands resting in her lap. “Now what about this. _Tell me, how many winters have you lived?_ ”

I felt my eyebrows scrunch together as my mind worked to translate what she’d said into something I knew better and then answer it in what I was learning. “ _Umm…I have lived for forty seven winters, though I was born in the spring._ ” I heard Vera giggle and I turned to frown at her. “Did I say it wrong?”

She shook her head.

“No you did well, though I thought you were only forty five.”

“Isn’t that was I said?”

“Forty seven.”

“Close enough…”

The elf continued to giggle and I sighed dropping the brush into a bucket at my feet.

“Do not be discouraged Áriel. You have done very well for such a short time. It took me almost a year to master common, yet you have only been here a little over a month and have quickly mastered the foundation of Sindarin.”

I smiled slightly at her, turning back around when I felt a tug on my hair. Clara pulled at the stands in her teeth and nickered softly at me. I rolled my eyes, patting her snout before pulling myself free. When I had first met Vera the night of my father’s send off I had not been sure I would see her again. Yet as luck would have it, she lived close to my father’s home, where I now stayed and after a few run ins we had become quick friends. She was one of the only other elves that knew common and it was nice to talk to someone without struggling.

“Well I have had a rather good teacher. Between your quizzing and Legolas’ teaching it is no wonder I have picked up on it.” The prince had started my lessons the day after I asked him and I had been surprised at how pleasant he was with me. I was rather sure he found me butchering sentences slightly entertaining.

“Yes, he seems to be a good match for you.” I tensed slightly at her double meaning, turning around once again to shoot her a glare. She simply smiled at me. “Do not give me that Áriel. You two are constantly in each other’s presence. I have seen the fleeting glances you give him.”

I looked down at my feet, wishing I could make the heat on my face go away. “I am not sure what you want me to say Vera. We are friends. He is simply helping me. I am not sure I would even be here if not for him.” I had to admit to myself though that in the last month we had grown a bit closer, what ever distance I had felt from him in the beginning was gone now.

Vera gave me a knowing smile. “ _I think you are blind to your own wants._ ” I scowled, momentarily distracted as I repeated the words to myself until I could figure out what she said.

“I am not sure that is true. My mind is full of confusion. I am more comfortable here, but I am at odds with myself.” If I was being truthful, I often had nothing to do with my time here in the golden woods. Besides daily lessons I had little to do. Legolas often went off to chat with others or did a round with the patrol teams. My uncles were more often gone then here, and I still had trouble talking to them, though I knew I was getting better at it. If it were not for Vera and Gimli I had a feeling I would drive myself crazy with boredom. “Part of me does not know why I am here.”

“I am sure you will find it in time, my friend.”

I nodded to myself absently, before patting Clara’s rump one last time and stepping from her stall, shutting the door. If anything I spent most of my time at the stables, taking care of my dearest friend and often talking to her about my day. I was so used to being busy with Shield Maiden duties that so much free time left me wary.

“I hope you right. _Thank you my friend._ ” She smiled and stood up, falling into step with me as we left the stables. As we climbed back up into the floating city of trees and branches, sunlight leaked in through it and I put up a hand to shield my eyes. Behind me I heard Vera say something in Sindarin, but did not catch it, though something about it seemed familiar. “What did you just say?”

The women tilted her said at me, a gentle smile still on her perfect face. She had said once she found my endless questions cute. “I said you hair is pretty. It reminds me of the changing leaves and of the glowing light of a fire. Golden, yet tinted with red. It is very different.” I stopped for a moment blinking as I recalled memories from a while ago, absently paying with the braid in my hair. “What is it?”

I shook my head. “I just, I think I have heard Legolas say that to me once. A while back when we were just entering this forest. I had been watching the sunrise. He would not tell me what it meant then…”

Vera giggled again. “He was probably embarrassed. From what I know about the Prince of Mirkwood, he sometimes lets his emotions surface and make them selves known before he can stop them.” I hummed in reply to that, remembering such an instant during the war, but pushed those thoughts away.

“I wonder why he said that…”

“Probably because it is true.”

We started walking again and I mulled over her words in silence as we made our way back towards our homes. There was a feast tonight, sending off a few elves that were leaving for the gray haven and the boats. She wanted to help me ‘look like a lady.’ Apparently she still found my habit to wear tunics and boots a bit annoying.

“Oh, lassie!” Pausing at the first step of a staircase towards my father’s home we turned. Gimli was jogging up to us. Most of his armor had been shed now, but somehow he still made a large amount of noise when he moved. I smiled at the dwarf as he made his way to me, keeping rather close to the center of the wooden path – he liked heights just as much as me it would seem. He held a small bundle in his hand, wrapped tightly in cloth, and I had a good idea of what it was.

“Gimli, it is good to see you. How are you today?” I hadn’t seen much of the dwarf in about two days; he’d been in the city’s forge a lot recently thanks to me. He grinned at me, huffing and puffing slightly. He must have been looking for me. Vera stayed quiet next to me, though she looked on pleasantly at the dwarf.

“I have finished what you asked of me, and if I do say myself, I have done even better then what you gave me to start with!” I grinned right back at him, suddenly slightly giddy with anticipation.

“Well, hand it over then so I can shower you in praise.” He held it out for me and I snatched it from him, eyeing the bundle for a moment before pulling the tie loose. Inside the cloth was a shinning new wrist guard, long and cylindrical, it would cover most of my forearm. On the outer side, opposite the clasp were three engraved lines that stretched the length and were so deep they were black.

When I had given the dwarf this guard it had been broken, beaten and the Rohan crest had nearly been gone. Now it was perfect, polished, and the horse engraving stood out on the metal once more. I had not known for sure if Gimli knew how to do such things, but dwarves were well known for their craft, and I had figured I would give it a shot. I had made a good choice.

“Well lass? What do ye think?” I ran my hand over the metal before smiling again and looking at the beaming dwarf.

“Gimli, this is amazing. I am so pleased I could kiss you!” I giggled when he raised an eyebrow. “Fear not, for sadly I see you as nothing more then a friend.”

He chuckled. “Your loss lassie, your loss.” Together, the three of us laughed – one elf, one dwarf, and me, the oddball half blood of men.

“ _Tich. That is discusting._ ” The words echoed in my head for a moment before I truly understood them. Looking up I saw who had said it. It seemed one of the patrol squads was back, as elves trailed in from the direction we had come. Most of them passed us by without a thought, but two of them had stopped. They were both male, young and after a moment I realized they had both been a part of the patrol that had led us here the first day. One of them had a sour smirk on his face, and I recognized him as the elf that had snickered at Gimli before.

“Lass? What is it?” Gimli turned to look where Vera and I were staring. I narrowed my eyes at the pair before stepping back down next to him and taking in a deep breath.

“ _If you wish to gossip like women, I would try being more quiet._ ” They both bristled slightly, surprised that I had understood them and spoken back. Beside me Vera snorted slightly, covering her mouth to hide her smile. The sour faced boy stalked forward, his friend following after a moment.

“I guess it is true you have been learning quickly.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“And it appears you can speak common.”

He snorted at me, crossing his arms.

“So what if I can? Your father could speak it, why should it surprise you half blood?” I scowled at him; it seemed not all were as nice as they appeared here. He sniffed at me. “You might learn how we speak but you have yet to prove yourself as anything more then a free loader. Not only have you made no effort to choose a path in your heritage, but you do nothing to help the city.” He narrowed his eyes at me and I stiffened slightly, one of my hands straying to the hilt of my knife. “Find your place or leave.”

Gimli stepped forward, a rough hand touching my tense arm. “Now lesson here, ye point eared-”

“You, Dwarf have no right to say anything. The Lady of Light might permit you here, but not all of us like having a dwarf in our home.” Gimli fumed beside me about to speak when Vera made a move. The elegant young women stepped in front of us, her sweeping sleeves billowing as she gestured to me.

“Áriel has every right to be here, Remi.” I blinked, a bit startled by her angry expression. “She is the daughter of the man you followed before his death. Show some respect.”

Remi sniffed shaking his head, his blond hair spilling over his shoulder as he did so. “Yes we all know she is Haldir’s daughter and that she is supposedly a great Shield Maiden of Rohan, but how do we know it is so? She has yet to show any skill was so ever, even though she carries a weapon on her everyday.” Remi eyed me critically, his gaze landing on the side of my face that was marred with the dark red scar.

“She doesn’t need to prove anything.” Vera’s voice was firm, but the elf Remi seemed to enjoy her attempt at being threatening. He ignored her, and instead looked to me.

“Why don’t we test that then?” His eyes flashed down to the dwarf for a moment. “ _Fight me in a duel, daughter of Haldir. If you win I shall take back my accusations._ ” I blinked, surprised and irritated, knowing he had switched back to Sindarin just to get under Gimli’s skin. It had worked; his cheeks were as red with anger as I had ever seen them. I took a deep breath, eyeing the elf.

“ _And if I lose?_ ”

His grin was eerie as his eyes swept over me.

“ _Remi, Tailo. What are to two doing?_ ” The two boys turned on their heels to be met with my Uncle Orophin. He stood tall and unmovable, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. His eyes darted over his two men and then to our small group, where my hand still rested on the hilt of my knife. If there was one thing I had learned about Orophin was that he saw a lot more then others did. “ _Get moving you two, your squad has already gotten to the barracks._ ”

Both men looked back at my little group before heading off, shoulders still tense. I felt Vera relax next to me, and Gimli grumbled under his breath as my uncle made his way over.

“ _Were they causing you trouble?_ ” I pressed my lips slightly thinking through my lessons before answering. I did not want to screw up in front of my uncles. I wanted them to like me, not find me incapable of learning.

“ _Nothing I could not handle._ ”

“ _Do not let them get to you. They are new to their rank and feel powerful. It will fade with time, and battle._ ” I nodded my head slightly, dropping my hand from the handle of my weapon. “ _I was coming to look for you. Do you have a minute_ _Áriel?_ ” I looked back at my friends and nodded slightly.

“Vera why don’t you gather your things and wait for me at my father’s home? I will be along in a little while. Gimli, I shall see you tonight?”

“Ye bet lass. Where there be drinking, a dwarf shall be.” We laughed together before Vera turned and started up the stairs and Gimli scuttled off to find Legolas. Once they were gone I turned to my uncle and smiled. Orophin nodded his head and turned, leading the way. Carefully I put my new guard on my left arm and latched it shut before following after him.

We walked in silence for the most part. Unlike his other brother, Orophin was an elf of few words, while Rumil was more out going and chatty. From what I had seen of the elves Orophin was more common in nature.

“… _Gwestog?_ ”

Startled, I pulled myself from my thoughts, realizing my uncle had been talking to me. We’d arrived at his home that he shared with his brother and at the moment he was looking at me slightly concerned. I gave him a sheepish smile shifting my mind back to what Legolas had taught me.

“ _Forgive me. What did you say?_ ” He smirked slightly and I rubbed my neck embarrassed that I had zoned out on him.

“ _Be careful around those two. They are new to the patrol and naive to the world outside. Promise?”_ I pressed my lips before nodding my head.

“ _I do not intend to cause trouble, but I will not let them push me around. I have honor uncle_.”

“ _If there comes a time when you feel you must remind them of their place, then you must. Just do not kill them._ ”

I nodded my head slightly again and followed him into the house. His was bigger than my father’s was because it was for two people, not one. Still, there were no rooms per say, and the décor was much like all the other homes I had been in. Everything was wide open. The house almost seemed split in two, a pair of beds as far from each other as possible as well as two desks. While both sides were clean, one seemed to have paper pilled up on the desk and a more rumpled bed.

It was easy to see which side belonged to which once you knew the brothers a bit better.

Orophin led me to a pair of chairs with a small table set in between them. On the table sat a checkered board and on each side that faced a chair two rows of small smooth rocks sat. One set was a blue gray color while the others were black. I recognized the game board instantly, for Orophin had taught me it a week or so ago. I had thought at first that it was like a game I had played in Rohan because of the board, but I found out soon enough it was a lot simpler.

I had yet to even come close to winning.

            As we sat down I reached to pick up a stone on my side – a blue gray one, but he stopped me with the wave of his hand. I looked at him, confused. He just smiled.

 _“Not today young one. If we start now you will keep Vera waiting quiet a while.”_ I made a face before sighing and leaning back in the chair, though I still held the stone in my hand and moved my thumb over it absently.

“ _What did you want to speak to me about uncle?_ ” I watched at he pressed his lips for a moment before leaning forward, rest his fore arms on his legs.

“ _There is something that I wanted to give you when you first arrived, but because we could not speak I felt it should wait_.” I nodded slightly, curious as to what it was. I seemed to be getting a lot of stuff today.

I watched as he rose and walked to a chest on his side of the room and bent down to open it. I had thought he would rummage thought it, but instead he seemed to find what he was looking for quickly and pulled it out before standing back up. In his arms he held a good-sized bundle wrapped in tanned leather. When he sat back down, he set it in front of me on the game board. I bit my lip and waited a moment before he chuckled slightly and motioned for me to pick it up.

When I did, I realized it was a lot heavier then I thought it would be, and as I sat it on my lap a portion of it stayed long and firm against the pull the gravity. Undoing the ties carefully, I watched the leather unfold revealing what it held. First and fore most, on top was an elegant bow, long and white with a silver gleam to the wood. Near the center, where the tip of the arrow would rest, two leaves were craved into the wood, twisting about at they met.

Brow pulled together I moved it to the side and fingered the dark blue gray fabric under it that held silver metal clasps and looked an awful lot like what my uncle was wearing. Instead of continuing the look at the garments I looked to him, confusion plain on my face. He smiled a sad smile before speaking.

 _“Your father had those made for you about a year ago. I think he knew you would not be happy just living in the city when you had grown up on the fields of war.”_ He gestured to the bow. _“He had the patrol garments made, but like the knife on your waist he made the bow.”_ I looked down at the weapon and frowned slightly.

 _“I do not understand. How did he know I would choose to come her?. I did not tell him until that night at Helms Deep.”_ Orophin sat back in his seat, a thoughtful look crossing over his face as he thought.

 _“I asked him that as well. I was worried about him. He was getting things ready for a daughter that knew nothing of our world.”_ I flinched slightly, not really hurt by the words, but still surprised. “ _He said something in your writing had changed. That your words had turned sober and tired. He said he could feel your mind realizing that you were losing your place in the world of man.”_

I considered his words. Had they been different? I recalled the letters we had sent to each other the last year I had been in Rohan. That year had been anything but pleasant for anyone. I have no doubt my words were dry and sad, for that it what my world had looked and felt like.

_“I am surprised he wanted me on the guard.”_

_“I was not.”_ Startled again, I looked back up at my uncle. He gave me a small smile. _“Your father fell in love with a women who served and fought in battle much as he did. He was proud of you when he learned you had taken your vows to the king,_ _Áriel. I know you did not know him well, that in some ways you felt as if he left you behind, but he always thought about you.”_

I had to swallow the lump in my throat before I could answer. It was proving to be difficult.

_“I know he cared. I just wish I had had more time.”_

“ _Everyone thinks that, even the Eldar.”_ He reached out touching my slumped shoulders. _“I do not give this to you to tell you that you have to become a member of the patrol_ _Áriel. It is a lot to think about, but know you are welcome.”_

I looked back down at the clothes, and then the bow and grimaced slightly before taking a deep breath. “ _I will consider it Uncle. Thank you.”_

And just like that my day got busy.

 

 

 


	10. Realization

The evening breeze had a bit more bite to it then I had thought it would standing out in the middle of the training field, watching the moon cast wicked looking shadows on the ground. I was not sure how long I had been there, just staring at nothing, but my legs had been aching for quiet some time now.

Above and a ways away, I could hear the music of the celebration kicking into high gear. Maybe I should have just stayed up there with everyone, but I had not felt like I was really there. After the meeting with my uncle I had gone back to my father’s home to meet up with Vera. We had spent the next hour getting ready as she insisted on playing with my hair, weaving it into complex braids on my scalp.

For all the work she had done, and how good I had looked, I had only stayed at the party for a little under an hour. By then Gimli was too sloshed to care and Vera was mingling with others. I had turned tail and left when the prince had been dragged off by one female elf that did not understand the word ‘no.’ Truly, I felt bad for just disappearing, but I had not been enjoying myself in the least and the girl had been the last straw.

I really needed to get my head on straight and figure out why it had bothered me so much.

After making my escape I had run back to the house and nearly thrown the beautiful red gown off like it had burned. Replacing it with my mended Rohan gear and slipping my knife back on had calmed my racing heart, if only a little.

And now I was here, on the forest floor, in front of archery range of the training grounds for the patrol forces. In my left hand I held the bow my father had made me loosely, yet I had not been able to will myself to bring it up and test it. No, I just kept staring at the targets and the curling shadows as if I could will them to obey me. I was not even sure of what I was asking them to do.

Taking in a deep breath, I shook my head. All of the braids Vera had done were gone now, only my normal front one fell upon my shoulder, half covered by the rest of my hair. I would probably never forget the look on the prince’s face when I had walked in with Vera. He had looked startled and had wasted little time to say Vera had done quiet well. I had spent the next few minutes trying to figure out if that had been a complement to my friend or me.

Clamping my teeth together I pulled a feathered arrow from the barrel next to me and slowly slipped and notched it into the bow. With another breath I lifted the bow, pulling my right arm back and trying to find a target.

My hands would not stop shaking.

I released the arrow and sent it flying. The tip buried itself in the outer ring of the target, the shaft still vibrating from the force. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to push down my frustration. Opening them, I grabbed another arrow and tried again.

And again.

And again.

Five more arrows flew from my shaky hold and each one flew more off course then the last. Frustrated beyond thought, I yanked another arrow out and notched it. I did not even try to aim, just pulled back hard and let it snap back.

When the string bit into my arm I almost screamed, dropping the bow in an instant, the arrow I sent off burying itself in a tree several paces to the left of the target. Frowning I pulled my sleeve up past my elbow and winced slightly. The inner soft skin at the crease of my arm was flaming red and splotchy. A small stream of blood bubbling up from a cut in the middle of a dark purple line and I wondered just how many times I had hit that spot tonight.

Feeling dejected I plopped down on the ground and glowered at the target. Of all the things my father had wanted me to do, it had to involve archery. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I groaned. My skills were so poor, there ceased to be humor in it. If anything it was ironic that someone who was half elven could not use a bow.

“Áriel?”

I almost jumped out of my skin. Snapping my head around I found Legolas at the edge of the field. He was wearing the same garb he had to the party – a silver tunic and dark leggings, which I found all too attractive on him. As he started towards me, I could see the worry on his face and groaned inwardly. It seemed all I did was worry the poor elf.

He stopped next to me, before crouching down, an eyebrow raised. “What are you doing out here?” I frowned, looking in front of me before back at him. Was it not obvious what I was doing? Or, trying to do, at least?  

“Practicing.” The sarcasm in my voice was hard to miss. His brows both shot up before his gaze shifted to the target and then to the places my arrows had landed.

“Were you trying to do it without looking?” His lips were lifted in a teasing manner, but I just looked at him with the same dejected face I had given the target. He seemed to think about his next words before he spoke again. “You were never taught?” I shook my head smiling slightly.

“Oh no. Trust me, I had several people try to teach me.” I sighed looking at my arm again and whipping at the blood. “I just… I am not good at it. After a while it was just decided that my swordsmanship was more then enough.” I looked at the bow next to me before pulling it onto my lap. “Orophin gave me this today along with the uniform the March Wardens use. He said my father had made this as a welcome home present in case I ever ended up here. He wanted me to train to follow in his footsteps.” I frowned, rubbing my thumb over the carved leaves.

“I see.” He shifted slightly, taking my words in for a moment before I heard him fiddle with something. His hand touched my injured arm and I looked at him frowning. He simply smiled at me and lifted it. “You must be hyper-extending your arm. You need to watch next time, see if your arm bends inward when you straighten it.” As he spoke, he pulled a silken handkerchief around the minor cut and tied it shut.

I sighed giving him a small smile. “Thank you. You must be getting tired of having to cheer me up.” To my surprise he let out a small laugh.

“Not at all. If anything I am happy to help. You have had to deal with a lot in the last few months, Áriel. Just because you are not good at archery, does not mean you can not get better.” He gave me a playful smirk. “You are looking at one of the best archers in Middle Earth.” I rolled my eyes.

“A bit cocky are you not? Even if that is true, being the best and being able to teach an incompetent girl are two very different things.” He sighed and rubbed his hand over my arm.

“You should not speak like that. You survived the War of the Ring. That in itself means you are great warrior.” His eyes were intense as he spoke. I felt my face grow hot under them and looked away biting my lip.

“Even so, I am not sure I want to try again tonight. My arm is a bit sore.”

“I would bet it is.” I heard a smile in his words and then he suddenly straightened from his crouch, pulling me up with the arm he still held. I grabbed my father’s bow before it hit the ground and I gave the Mirkwood elf a disgruntled look, which he only chuckled at. “Come, I want to show you something.”

I gave him a weary glance before nodding my head. With that he led me forward, but, instead of going back up into the winding paths in the air, he continued to take an unseen path on the ground. We left the clearing all together and moved through the thick trees with ease as he held foliage out of my way. He did not say anything to me as we walked, and for that I was grateful. I was too busy staring at my wrist where his hand was still locked around it gently. Had he even realized he was still holding it?

I pondered this, thinking back to Vera and her endless teasing about how I had a thing for the prince. I had told her she was being silly, that we were simply close friends and that I took comfort in his presence.

But was that not what having a ‘thing’ for a person was?

I had left the party partly because I was annoyed with another female taking his attention, and I had though he looked nice in his attire.

When in the world had I started thinking of him in this way?

When I glanced up again, I jerked to a sudden stop before I rammed into Legolas’ back. Instead I pressed my lips and came up beside him as he gently let go of my arm. Shifting my gaze to the front I found us directly in front of a tree. Though not a tree like the others. For the ones around us had trunks that stretched on forever before sprouting limbs – they had to, seeing as elves liked to live in them. This tree must have been younger; for I could spot a thick limb only a few feet above my head. It was a pretty tree, but I fond myself at a loss for why we had stopped.

“Erm. Legolas why are we here?” The prince smiled at my confused expression, chuckling before he took a few steps forwards until he was at the base of the tree. Before I could question him on his thought process again he was suddenly gone from the forest floor. Letting out a small sound of surprise I looked up to find him stepping on to the lowest branch of the mighty tree. I scowled at him. “What are you doing?” He grinned at me, crouching on the branch.

“Climbing the tree.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“Oh really? Glad you cleared that up for me.” He chuckled before simply reaching a hand out as if waiting for me to take it. I glared at him, catching his intentions quickly. “You know I do not like heights Legolas.”

“If I recall you said you were ‘not use to them’.” I continued to glower at him. “Come now Áriel, you have nothing to worry about.” He smiled that stupid smile of his. “I will not let you fall, you known that.”

If I were being truthful, I knew I did not even have to think on my answer. Because I did trust him, I trusted him with my life. I was not sure where I would be if not for the prince, and it was his strength I had depended on since arriving here in the Golden Woods.

Still, I did draw out my answer, if only to make him wonder. I pulled on the braided piece of my hair, shifted my weight from foot to foot, and bit my lip. Then finally I sighed and walked to the base of the tree.

“I will hold you to that.” He only chuckled in reply and I pressed my lips before setting my bow down on the ground next to the tree and looking up at his hand.

Placing one foot on the tree’s trunk I rested my right hand on it, readying it to grab. After a glance at the hand still outstretched at me, I grunted and jumped, using my foot to push me up higher. Our hands linked to each other’s forearms and he leaned backwards slightly before pulling me up next to him. I sat there, crouched on the limb, frozen for a few heartbeats. Then finally I tore my gaze from the ground and took in a breath.

Using the trunk I stood up, my footing slightly unsure.

Legolas stood further out on the limb, standing straight and at ease as if he were on the ground. I eyed him, wondering what he was planning before he tilted his head and looked up. I followed his gaze and grimaced as I saw a branch looming above. A sudden jolt from the branch under my feet told me without having to look that the prince had moved upward.

“Come Áriel. What I wish to show you can not be seen from such a low height.” I grimaced looking up at him as he gave me a playful smile. Sighing I knew I had no reason to say no.

Stupid, bloody elf.

And so we climbed, one limb after another, and after the fifth one I found my legs to be less shaky. When we had finally reached a limb the prince liked, we left the safety of the trunk and walked a few feet out on the branch.   What I saw once we had cleared the bushy leaves of the under growth was something I would never forget.

Below us, and stretching out for almost half a league, was a crystal clear lake that shimmered in the light of the moon. I wondered why I had not seen if from the ground when I realized that the trees made a wall of sorts, blocking off the view behind them. At one end of the lake I could see a waterfall roaring away, and I wondered why I had not heard it on my way up.

The view was simple, but for some reason I found it breath taking. Most of the bodies of water I had seen where streams and rivers, most of which never looked so clear. I had fought in a marshland once, and seen the shoreline of the ocean at Gondor, but that was as close to a lake as I had ever been.

“It is amazing…” I muttered, my hands falling to my sides as I found my center of balance for a moment.

“I thought you might like it. Rohan does not have many bodies of water. It is called _Elin_ Lake.” I blinked realizing he had not used common and floundered for a moment before recognizing the word.

“Star Lake?” He nodded his head.

“Yes.”

I tilted my head for a moment before slowly shifting and carefully sitting down on the limb, my feet dangling in the air. After a minute or so, Legolas joined me, and we sat in pleasant silence for a good while.

“You know…” I felt his gaze shift to mine as I spoke. “It is times like these that I feel like life really is something worth truly enjoying. It is silly I know, but looking out at something breath taking, I feel like I don’t have a past and I could do what ever I wanted in this moment.” What I did not say was that having him there, truly made it perfect.

“It is not silly.” I blinked looking at him, but his gaze had settled back out over the lake. “I wish you would feel like that all the time Áriel, because I think that is who you really are. I only see it when we are alone, or when I catch you singing.” I flushed slightly looking at my lap. “You do not have to prove anything to them, you know. Your uncles are already proud of you.” I felt myself smile at his words. He really did know me well. Though I am rather sure I tended to wear my emotions on my face around him, it was hard to feel like I needed to hide with him.

“It is not them I worry about, nor you, or Gimli. It is the rest here.” I sighed pressing my lips together, my smile falling away as I recalled recent events. “Just today one of the patrol soldiers called me ‘half-blood’. He said I was doing nothing but taking up space.”

I had expected Legolas to be startled, to be annoyed, and to comfort me. What I got was something else. His entire frame tensed up, and while the wind still played with his hair, it was as if the rest of him were stone. I stared at him, bewildered. Had I done something wrong? Did my words upset him? His eyes burned like blue flames and I thought I heard him say something under his breath but could not catch it.

And then it passed just like it had come and his shoulders slumped slightly.

“You should not concern yourself with those who are so petty.” He looked to me, and his eyes were alight. “Do not believe a word he said.” I nodded slightly, not sure what had just transpired between us. So instead I tried to lighten the serious mood that had taken place.

“Of course I do not believe him. I could easily fight circles around him.” I snorted slightly crossing my arms. It worked and the prince smiled, amused.

“Are you sure? You have yet to spar with anyone. Maybe you being attacked by Orcs was not a fluke.” Normally I would have been rather angry if someone had said that, but I knew Legolas. He was smirking slyly, his tone light and teasing, and I scowled playfully back at him.

“You know I could push you into the lake.” He looked down for a moment at the water below our feet, and nodded.

“You could, but I would make certain to take you with me, and I doubt it would be very pleasant in the chilled night air.” I thought about it, both of us walking back soaked, me shivered the entire way.

“Well… We could come back during the daylight and _then_ I could push you in.” I poked his arm for emphasis and he smiled at me.

“If you would like to, we can.”

That startled me. I blinked, staring at him for a moment before I really thought about it. Swimming with Legolas… that would most likely mean he would have no shirt on. Why was that my first concern?

I was going to kill Vera later for putting such thoughts in my head.

Speaking of Vera…

I bit my lip for a moment before making a split second decision and throwing caution to the wind. “Legolas?”

“Hm?”

“Back before we got here, when I had that relapse from the war… Why did you say my hair was pretty?”

I had thought for once I could surprise him. Make him loose his balance and have him look slightly panicked the way he made me sometimes. I had thought it would be funny if he almost fell from the tree. Sadly what I thought would be funny and what really happened were two different things.

He did look a bit surprised as he turned his head to look at me again, but that was all. He gave me that smile of his – the one that seemed truly real rather then just one everyone makes. He reached out then, across the few inches between us and caught a strand of my hair, the red in my blond hair showing up more faintly in the moonlight then during the day.

“Because it is. I have never seen hair likes yours.” He smiled wider at my expression. “Your elven blood is apparent, in many ways you have the blond hair and blue eyes of your father’s people. Yet…” He ran his fingers through the hair he had caught looking thoughtful. “Yet they are like nothing I have seen. I can see your mother in you, for you said she had red hair, and it is like you have tamed fire embers and wear then in your hair.”

I knew I was blushing. Yet as he moved his gaze to mine, I could not seem to shy away from it. It did not go unnoticed to me that I was staring at him, because I had always liked his eyes.

“Your hair is like fire and yet your eyes are like steel,” he muttered, the last of my hair slipping from his fingers as the wind caught it. “They are like a freshly made sword, more silver then blue.”

The world stopped for a moment. A second passed, then two as I stared at him. Then I finally took in a breath.

How in the bloody world was one supposed to respond to that?

Goddamn elf…

“I, uh… Thank you.” I mumbled out the words finally looking away from him for a moment before looking back. “You are not that bad yourself.” I said with a small tease, thought I meant every word.

“Hhm…” His still stretched out hand brushed the side of my face, lifting my chin. “I think coming back here for a swim is a good idea. Though… let us not tell Gilmi.” I blinked and then laughed slightly. Something about seeing a dwarf swimming seemed silly. Surely all that hair got in the way.

I closed my eyes, leaning into his hand as he rubbed his thumb on the line of my chin, careful to avoid my scar. Maybe having a ‘thing’ for him was not that bad. Even when we had first arrived here, I had found his touch to be something comforting, something I did not want to shy from. Opening my eyes, I stared at him for a moment. He was looking upon me gently, and I wondered if he knew what I was thinking.

“Legolas, I…”

And then I saw it.

“Áriel?”

“Legolas…” My voice was hardly a whisper as I stared off behind him. He turned to follow my gaze and froze as I had. A few leagues north was a smoke pillar. It was small and wispy, that of one coming from something controlled. “What is that?” I whispered. It took him a moment to reply, though I was fairly sure I knew the answer, for we had much the same thing in Rohan near our borders.

“It is the fire signal used for distress. Something has happened at the border.”

I never knew one could climb down a tree so fast, but we were down in moments and racing towards the stables. I had no idea at the time, but as our feet carried us towards our horses, they carried us towards something we had both hoped was over.

 


	11. Flashes

The wind was almost deafening as I crouched low in the saddle, my hair whipping out behind me as Clara ran full speed through the woods. Legolas was next to me, Arod matching her pace as we almost flew in our haste. I was not sure what was going on, but for an alert to come in during a banquet, it could not be good.

Most of the patrol had been called back to say their good byes to those who were leaving, which left less to protect the border. Neither of us had said a word since we saw the smoke. We knew that neither of us were part of the patrol squad, but our experience might be needed.

The thick taste of smoke in the air told me we were close and I saw in the distance the pyre that had been lit, the colors bright against the night sky. I pulled back on Clara’s reins to slow her to a walk as we reached the large tree that served as a look out tower. A few elves were on the ground and I only nod to them as I look up. Legolas was speaking to them rapidly, the speed making the words unintelligible to my ears.

My eyes scanned the elves on the look out deck and saw what I was looking for. “Rúmil!” My uncle paused in his pacing and spotted the both of us below. He did not even pause when taking one of the ropes off to the side, flying down it and landing on the ground with ease. Legolas turned Arod to stand next to Clara as my uncle approached.

 _“_ _Áriel. Legolas. You saw the signal?”_ We both nodded and he looked grim. _“Was anyone behind you?”_

_“Not that we saw. Everyone was at the party; I doubt they have looked in this direction.”_

_“Hopefully they will soon.”_

I saw the worry in his face.

_“Uncle, what has happened?”_

Rúmil pressed his lips together, a frown etched deep into his fair features.

 _“A scout spotted them only a few minutes ago. A company was headed this way, but they have been ambushed by Orcs.”_ He stared at me for a moment. “ _Among them are Lord Elrond and the king of Rohan.”_

I started, surprised and confused.

“What? Éomer? Why?” Legolas reached out and put a hand on my shoulder when he saw the panic in my eyes. I realized then that I had shifted back to common, for my uncle looked confused by my exclamation. The prince caught his attention quickly with another question.

“ _Was there word of their coming?”_

My uncle nodded.

_“We knew to be expecting Lord Elrond, but not the king. I have sent out a squad to help them fight off the enemy, but I am not sure it will be enough.”_

I clenched my hands harder around the reins.

_“We should go help them.”_

Legolas nodded his head in agreement, and took a bow and quiver from one of the guards.

_“Which way?”_

Rúmil seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he knew we could handle ourselves. After a moment he pointed to the northeast.

 _“They are close to our northern gate. Áriel… “_ He cause my attention and I paused in turning Clara in the right direction and looked to him. I could see the worry in his face, and how much he wanted to come with us, but someone needed to keep command. I could only guess Orophin was already in the battle. _“Be careful,”_ he muttered, and I gave him a small smile before nodding my head.

“ _We will be back soon.”_

He only nodded his head and I looked to Legolas who was waiting patiently for me. When he saw I was done he smiled slightly and then urged Arod forward. Clara followed and we were flying through the trees again.

My thoughts were racing just as fast. Why in the world was this happening? Some part of my mind connected back to the attack that had happened to me upon meeting Legolas and Gimli. Was this just another random ambush? And what was Éomer doing away from the capital?

I swallowed hard, my right hand tight around the handle of my knife. I could hear the blood pumping in my ears, like the pounding of a war drum. The world around me seemed to melt, turning different colors and wiping away the trees. I saw the battle of Gondor then. I saw myself among the people of Rohan looking down upon the carnage that had ensued. I clenched my eyes tightly.

“ _Arise! Arise, Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day... a red day... ere the sun rises! “_ _The king shouts and the roar of my mother’s people breaks any thoughts, and I feel Clara shift under me from my spot near the king as he shouts, running down the line. “_ _Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride to ruin and the world's ending!_ _” I could hear men down below screaming as they die, as if a backdrop to the chanting of war. Blood was pounding in my ears; this was my first battle with my eye healed and I was eager. My throat still tingled with the song I had sung on our journey here, one of victory and bravery. “Death!” I share a glance with my king and I nod my head and open my mouth to repeat the word._

“Áriel!” Startled, I snapped my eyes open and looked to my side. Legolas had pulled Arod up next to me again. His face was calm, but I could see the worry in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

I frowned before looking forward, trying to get my bearing. This was not Gondor. I could see the break in the forest line that lead out into the open plans.

“I am worried.” I could not find it in me to tell him I was scared. That my sanity was cracking again, like that night. He nodded his head before taking out the bow he had acquired and threaded an arrow at the ready.

“Let us finish them quickly.”

I could only hope that we could as we broke through the forest edge. I heard them before I saw them. The sounds of battle are all too familiar to me. The shrieking of metal, the screaming of men and horses alike drew my eyes to a patch of moving black figures not too far from us. I fought with myself to stay in the present.

The air was colder outside of the forest and I glanced to Legolas as our horses bolted towards the skirmish. He was steering Arod with only his legs, an arrow pulled back and ready to be fired. I do not even need to look as he does so, for I know it will hit. Instead, I turned back and pulled my knife from its sheath.

I spotted the enemies first, counted over dozen, half of them on the backs of wargs. I saw my uncle next. He was on foot, arrows flying from him easily. I counted four other elves in gray-blue garb, then spotted Éomer towards the back. I had no time to survey anyone else, for Clara had reached the fray and a warg and its rider had found us.

Blood rushed through my head quickly and suddenly my eyes were sharper, my breathing was steady and my decades of training kick in without delay. I flipped the knife handle around, pointing the blade down as I grabbed a clump of mane. I flew into a motion I had done many times and swung myself over my horse on the opposite side of the enemy as he began to attack. Avoiding Clara’s front feet, I swung around her neck and extended an armored foot out, smashing it into the side of the orc’s face. He cried out and fell from his mount.

Letting go of my horse for only a moment, I pulled myself up onto the warg’s back and drove my blade into its skull. As it yelped and died, I turned and leapt back onto Clara just as she passed the now dead animal.

I felt the warmth of pride that I have not lost my edge and kicked Clara towards the next enemy. I could see the young king ahead of me. He was on his steed, but not fairing well, for an arrow was in his side and his sword strokes were sloppy. I blinked and for a moment I was stunned to see his uncle take his place. In my mind I saw my king fall again. Watched as his horse crushed him.

“ _Watch out!_ ”

Something heavy smashed into Clara’s side and pain laced up my leg. Gasping, I blinked away old memories and set my gaze to the cause. A warg had rammed up, its teeth snapping at Clara’s legs as we ran parallel to each other. Its rider cackled and raised a large ax, swinging to towards me. I reacted quickly and blocked it with my own weapon, using all my strength to push the blade back. Caught off balance by my actions, the orc was left wide open and I did not hesitate to swing out with my knife, butchering his throat. The creature was dead in moments and its weapon slipped from its grasp and imbedded its self into the warg’s back. I watched with satisfaction as the mount cried out and fell to the ground, Clara leaving it in her wake.

I reached my goal none to soon and quickly drove Clara right into the orc who had aimed a crossbow at Éomer. The creature did not even get to scream as my mare trampled it. The young king’s eyes widened as he recognized me.

“Áriel!”

I gave him a small smile.

“Still getting into trouble my Lord?”

He gave me a weak smile and I turned Clara to race back into the fray only to see that the battled had ended. My uncle was running over to a brown haired elf that must have been Elrond. The elven leader was still on his horse, as were the two armored elves near his side. Legolas had jumped from Arod at some point and was helping an injured patrol guard onto the horse. I glanced back at Éomer, and then looked around. “Where are your escorts?”

He looked down and sheathed his blade.

“They are dead.”

I pressed my lips into a line and nodded lightly kicking Clara to get her moving again. Éomer followed after me and we both join the small group of elves. We found them in the midst of conversation, and from what I could pick up they agreed to get back to the city before disclosing information.

Orophin looked to me and then to Legolas after the conversation had ended. “ _Your timing could not have been better. Let us get home.”_

I nodded my head in agreement again, unable to find my words. Orophin took Arod’s reins from Legolas and started leading the horse forward, talking to his injured subordinate. The elven prince walked over to me and gave me a small smile.

“Could I ride with you Áriel?” I raised an eyebrow at him. Surely since most were on foot he knew we would be walking? I pondered his reasoning before shrugging my shoulders and scooting up on the saddle. Legolas was behind me in moments and I felt his chest against my back as he settled. I glanced at Éomer for a moment and saw he was eyeing us with interest. I bit back a grimace and kicked Clara forward. Our company rode in silence until we reached the safety of the trees, and even then conversation was muted.

I glanced at my old friend again, worried. He was trying to brush off his wound, but with each step his horse toke he cringed forward. “We will be there soon.” I muttered as I draw Clara up beside him. He looked at me and sighed.

“When I learned you were in the Golden Woods I did not think this was how we would meet again. It is as if little has changed.”

I snorted slightly. “Was it so bad to have your old friend backing you up in battle?”

He looked as if he were going to say something, for an answer burned in his eyes, but after a moment he simply turned his gaze forward.

“I suppose not.”

Legolas was silent the entire time, and I wondered what he was thinking. Éomer went quiet after our short talk and the journey back to Caras Galadhon was long and slow. Rúmil joined us as we passed the look out station and I could only assume he had left someone else in charge.

When we arrived at the stables there were many waiting for us. I assumed that someone had been sent ahead to warn them of what was coming, for healers came to Éomer’s and the other injured party members’ aid quickly. I watched the young king’s back as he was lead away, helped by two elves. Legolas dismounted first and I soon joined him on the ground only to wince. Shifting my weight I bent at the waist and yanked my left legging up. A large bruise has already started to form on my outer calf and knee. There were shallow cuts where my armor had been pounded into the skin. I grimaced and sighed.

“It seems you are getting all sorts of injuries today.” I shot Legolas a glare and he simply smiled at me as I pulled my pant leg back down.

“It was nothing bad.” He nodded his head but still stayed close by as I lead Clara into the stables. Lord Elrond was conversing with my uncles as I placed my mare in her stall. Legolas lifted the heavy saddle from her back before I could. I sighed, but smiled at him in thanks. As I set to work on undoing the rest of Clara’s tack I carefully listened to the conversation feet from me, shifting my thoughts to translating rather then just listening.

“ _My men and I were almost here when we spotted the king being chased across the field by the orcs. By the time we reached them, his last guard had fallen._ ”

I realized the voice must have been Lord Elrond’s for I did not know it. Orophin spoke next and I tilted my head slightly turning and hanging Clara’s bridle. Legolas was still in the stall but he was leaning on the door, listening as well. I was glad he did not insist on helping me with everything.

“ _This is troubling. Such a large group of orcs after the war has ended._ ”

_“Do not forget brother, this was not the first time.”_

_“It was not?”_ Elrond questioned Rumil and my hand stopped for a moment in brushing down my mare. Orophin answered the Lord.

“ _Nay. Our niece was attacked on her way here as well._ ”

“ _When did this happen?_ ”

“ _A little over a month ago… Áriel?_ ”

I jumped slightly, startled even though I had been waiting for him to call me out. He must have known I was listening. Dropping the brush into the bucket at the corner of the stall, I turned aground to face the men. All three of them were looking at me. The Lord was surveying me with wise eyes that made me feel much younger then I was.

“ _Yes uncle?_ ”

“ _We will be discussing this later with the Lord and Lady. I want you to come as well. Legolas, your input would be welcome._ ” The Woodland elf nodded his head slightly.

“ _I will be there._ ”

The three elves left shortly after that, though Rumil did come up to me and ask if I was alright. I had nodded my head and said I was fine. I wondered if he had caught the lie, but, if he did, he did not press it, and followed the other two from the stables. Legolas followed me from the stall and I sighed rubbing my eyes, feeling more tired then I had been in a while.

“I get the feeling you were not being truthful to your uncle.” He fished, I looked at Legolas and pressed my lips together and turned around to face the water basin and scrubbed my blood caked hands. “I saw you freeze up on the field. If not for Orophin’s words I fear you would have not seen that attack coming.” When I still did not answer I heard his footsteps move closer and a hand rested on my shoulder. “What happened Áriel?” My hands clenched in the water that was now murky with blood.

“I do not know.” I whispered tensely. “I kept seeing the battle of Gondor all around me. I kept seeing pieces of it.” I let out a long breath, closing my eyes. “I thought maybe the dreams were going away, but it appears now they invade even when I am awake.”

It seemed like there was always something weighting me down these days. I hated that I could not seem to move forward on my own any more.

“Did you ever inform your uncles?”

I shook my head. I had been too ashamed to tell them such a thing. How would I tell them without sounding insane? The hand on my shoulder gave me a gentle squeeze. “It will be alright. This was your first real fight since the war ended. Memories are bound to come to the surface. I to have been recalling them today as we fought.”

I looked at him over my shoulder.

“Yet you were fine.”

He gave me a small smile.

“I have lived a lot longer then you have, been in many confrontations. I am more or less use to such things.”

“…Just how old are you?”

He laughed lightly and dropped his hand from my shoulder as I turned to face him.

“I have been alive for over two thousand years Áriel.” He stated and I snorted reaching up and absently playing with my braid. “Such harsh memories will fade with time. You are not alone, just remember that.”

I looked him in the eyes and wondered if he was thinking about what had happened in the tree right before all of this. I wanted to ask him what might have happened if we hadn’t seen the signal smoke. Instead I just nodded my head.

“Thank you Legolas. You have no idea how much your support has helped me in these last few weeks.”

“I would think you would do the same for me Áriel. Think nothing of it.”

I shook my head grabbing his hand and holding it between mine. I was not going to let him think it meant nothing to me.

“I will not ‘think nothing of it.’ It means a lot to me. Do not just shrug it off.”

I gave him a good long stare right in the eyes to show him I was serious. After a while he smiled that rare true smile and used his free hand to lift my chin.

“As you wish.” With those words he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to my forehead before pulling away. Heat spread through me like lava and I lowered my head to try and hide my red face.

Good god. When had I become such an easily pleased person? You would think I had just asked for my hand in marriage. The absurdity of it all...

“Come, let us go and see how Éomer is faring. I am sure you are worried.”

I quickly nodded my head, thankful for the distraction. We left the stables together, and this time I did not fret about the fact that he was still holding my hand. I took comfort it in.

In truth I was worried about Éomer, and to busy myself I started talking again. Something I was learning I did when I was nervous, something I had only started doing since meeting the prince.

“You know… I have known Éomer and his sister since they were children,” I muttered. Legolas gave me a side-glance from where we walked side by side. “I was eight when Éomer was born and twelve when Eowyn was born. We grew up together.”

“You seem found of them.” I nodded my head.

“They are like family. I taught them both how to hold a sword the first time. I was not their teacher, but I liked to show off.” I laughed rubbing my neck. “We have been watching each other’s backs for a long time.”

“I see.” I did not need to look to know he had a smile on his face again. “It seems that you have been able to make some good friends over the years. Comrades in battle are hard to find.” I could not help but agree. As we neared the healing house our hands parted way and I looked to him confused. “I will meet you inside briefly. I must take care of something first.” Raising an eyebrow at him I watched as he took his leave.

He always seemed to be doing something.

Pushing the door open I was met with a large room. It was filled with beds that were separated only by curtains. Several elves were milling about; some were crushing herbs while others were tending to patients. I spotted the new king of Rohan near the back. His armor was gone, and his chest adorned with only a soft shirt. I could tell from the way he leaned on the pillows on the bed that his side had been wrapped. He had that look of someone dealing with being uncomfortable rather then in pain.

As I neared him, he sat up a bit more and I bowed my head in greeting before sitting in a chair that an elf had just placed there for me. We sat in silence for a while before I finally spoke.

“Lord Elrond said the orcs were chasing you when he found you; that your guards had already been dispatched.” The man nodded his head. “Why were you out here Éomer? It has only been a few months since the war had ended. Surely your people need you in the city right now.”

“Just as much as they needed their protectors?” His words stung and I winced at his low blow and looked at my legs. It was quiet again until he finally let out a long sigh. “I was making some rounds. I wanted to get a look at each village and see if they were faring well or not. That way I could send the needed supplies.” It had not occurred to me that such a thing should be done, but now that he said it, it made sense. “I had just left Waver Village when I was attacked.” I blinked, surprised to hear the name again after been there only a month ago. “Audrey said she had seen you a not long ago.”

“Yes. I stopped there to see how she was faring, and to pay respects to Bladen before coming here.”

Éomer nodded soberly at the name. He had known my friend just as well as I had.

“When she mentioned you had an elf and a dwarf in toe I did not believe it. Then I saw Legolas with you and it became clear. I would assume the dwarf is Gimli?” I smiled and nodded my head. “How did you lot come together?”

“It is a bit of a tale…”

“I can do little more then sit and talk Áriel. I do not mind.”

I took a deep breath, looking at his face, at the face of the man I had known since he was a boy, and knew I could not keep it from him. So I told him of the letter I was given, being summoned here, and of the Orcs that had attacked me. I told him of how my two new friends had come to my aid and then traveled with me here. Lastly I told him of my father’s send off and of my two uncles. When I was done he sat quiet for a moment before lifting a hand and carefully touching my face in a familiar way.

“This year had been so hard on you, my friend.” He ghosted a rough thumb over the equally rough skin of my scared face. It bothered me slightly that he did little to avoid it unlike Legolas who knew I did not want to be reminded of it. “If I had been there, if I had known what they had done to you, I would have killed that worm.” I smile weakly and gently pull his hand from my face.

“You had already been banished when it happened. You do not even know how it happened, you should not assume.”

“Did you think my sister would not tell me? You kept her safe in my stead Áriel, and for that I am grateful.” He sighed, tired like I was. “I wish you had not left. You could have stayed a Shield Maiden. My Shield Maiden.”

I frowned, my shoulders tensing at his words.

“I could not. I had already failed one king, I would not be the cause of another’s down fall.”

He gave me a sharp, stern look.

“What happened was not your fault Áriel. There is nothing any of us could have done.” I shift my gaze from his, wishing he would let the subject drop. “You know this. Yet you still feel responsible.”

“I failed our kingdom when it needed everyone’s strength. I could not fight like I wanted to in Helms Deep, nor could I stop the fall of your uncle at Gondor.” My hands clenched in my lap. “I could not even ride out with you to the Black Gates.”

“You were gravely injured in battle. A lesser man would have died, yet here you are, still fighting on those light feet of yours.” I could not help but smile at his words. Éomer has always known how to make me feel better. “As the new King of Rohan, I do not see any faults in your service. You will always be a Shield Maiden.”

I looked at him again, and this time I really looked. His face held nothing but concern and honor. I could see no lies in his eyes. After a long time I sighed and reached out to pat his hand.

“Thank you, my friend.”

We talked of simple things then. I asked of his sister and I was saddened slightly to realize I had missed her wedding to the new steward of Gondor. Still I was happy for her. I had watched her pine after Aragorn, warned her, and tried to tell her, his heart was to another. Yet still she had cried on my shoulder at his rejection. I was overjoyed my friend had found happiness. It seemed those who were still alive had for the most part.

“What of you?” He asked next and I blinked giving him a confused look. “You were always on your own at home. Yet today I saw something in your eyes I had not expected. The loneliness is gone. I cannot help but think we both know the cause. ” I frowned at him, my eyebrows knitting together. I meant for him to explain, but we were interrupted.

Behind us I heard the door reopen and Orophin walked in and over to me. Bowing slightly to Éomer he checked him over with carefully eyes, before looking back to me. What I saw in his expression had me worried, for it was one of confusion and weariness.

“ _Forgive the intrusion._ _Áriel, Lord Elrond has asked to speak with you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are still wondering what is going on with our leading role, She is dealing with PTSD,which is why her mind keeps returning to the war that caused it.


	12. Lifted

To say I was nervous would be an understatement.

As I followed my uncle from the healing house I found myself unbraiding and re-braiding the same batch of hair if only to keep my mind busy. Orophin said nothing on our short walk, just led the way, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. Was he wondering what Elrond wanted with me as well? I could not fathom a reason for it, but I guessed I would find out soon enough.

I was lead to a main section of the city where many paths lead together forming almost a city center. Lord Elrond was conversing with Celeborn when we arrived but as we neared, the pale haired ruler stepped away and gestured for my uncle to follow him. Orophin gave me a small smile of encouragement and patted my shoulder before he followed his Lord. I took the needed steps to be closer to the elf that was left in my presence, fiddling with the sleeve of my tunic.

“ _Greetings my Lord._ ” I struggled with the words now, my nerves getting the best of me and making my thoughts muddled. The dark haired Lord smiled gently at me.

“It is alright child. Do not trouble yourself with it now.” I should not have been surprised that he spoke common, but I was relived to say the least. His blue eyes were gentle as he gazed upon me, stopping for only a moment on the scar over my left eye. “I can see your father in you. Your eyes hold the same fire that his did in his younger years.” This sparked my interest and I looked up, stopping my fidgeting.

“You knew my father?”

Elrond nodded his head. He held his arm out to me then, and I stared at it as if it would bite for a moment before realizing he meant for me to take it. Feeling a bit like a teen being courted for her first time, I took his arm carefully and he led me off down one of the many pathways.

“My wife was from here. I spent many years here and so I became friends with him and his brothers over time. When Haldir learned that your mother was carrying, he sought out my council.” I gave him an odd look. Why would my father go all the way to Rivendell for that? “My twin and I were Peredhil, my daughter was the last born with human blood before you that we are aware of.” I recognized the word for half-elf quickly. I had heard it enough over the last month that I knew it quite well.

I was surprised that the eternal figure walking next to me had been just like me, and in some ways still was. I wanted to ask him a million questions at once then, but held my tongue and continued listening.

“Your father was worried what might happen, seeing as the only recorded offspring of men and elves was with the female being elven. I met with him many times over the years, yet I did not think I would ever get to meet his child. Yet, here you are.” I felt his eyes on me as I looked around uneasily. We were on a higher pathway that overlooked much of the city. This path in time lead towards houses, but it was the long way around.

“I am honored that you wanted to speak with me, my Lord.”

“I can see it in your eyes young Áriel. You have not chosen a path to follow.” We stopped for a moment and I pressed my lips together, not sure what to say to him. Many had noted this before, and the knot it put in my chest never loosened. “Why do you falter?”

“I do not know how to chose. I have lived among my mother’s people, the horse lords all my life. Yet it these last years I felt as if I were only a ghost living there. I knew I was welcome, yet I felt disconnected from everyone. But I do not know if I could be an elf. I am new to this way of life and I am not sure of what my path would be here.” I looked at him, feeling lost and almost begging for some kind of advice. If anyone could help me, it would be one who had been like me.

We started forward again as Elrond thought. My eyes felt dry and I was so tired, yet I did not think I could sleep after everything that had happened. Surely sunrise was soon at hand.

“How one chooses is different for everyone. My brother chose the life of man because he wanted to lead our father’s people forward. He ruled as king of the Númenor for over 400 years. I felt a draw to the elves and such stayed in my ranks after the Great War, ascending to one of the Eldar.” I listened carefully to his explanation, nodding my head slightly. I had never heard this before, though I was sure most elves had. “My sons chose the life I had. They crave adventure and knowledge too much to be tied down by a set number of years. My daughter, Arwen, chose to leave her immortal life to be with the man that she loved.” I could hear the sadness in his voice, though I could not tell if it was because he had not approved or if he was merely sad because his daughter had chosen a shorter life. He paused for a long time before he spoke again, and with his words I was left speechless. “I think, young one, that you and she may not be too different in your reasoning.”

I stared at him bewildered before he stopped again and I jerked slightly, my hand falling him his arm. “I do not understand.”

He smiled at me and raised a hand gesturing behind him. Still confused and flustered I turned and looked where he pointed. Below us, a few platforms down I found Legolas and Gimli. They were walking side-by-side and bantering. Though I could not hear their words, I saw Gimli pointed to what the prince was holding. It took me a moment to realize it was the bow my father had gifted me. Sidetracked for a moment I realized I had left it at the base of the tree. The two friends’ laughter echoed up to us and I could not stop the smile that spread onto my face.

“With that look child, you have confirmed my suspicions.” Startled I looked behind me as Elrond walked up next to me. He had a very pleasant look on his face as he watched the two men get into some war of words, though they never stopped smiling. “It is quiet easy to see, if one knows what it looks like.” His eyes met mine and I felt a blush creep up on to my face. “You care greatly for the Mirkwood Prince and it is easy to see he feels a closeness to you.”

It was all very strange, standing here with him and talking about this. He was no Vera, so at least there was no endless teasing. I fiddled with my braid again, biting my lip. “Legolas has been there for me since we met. I was uneasy and scornful towards him at first.” I brushed a finger over the end of the tassel, thinking. “I did not know my father well, but I think if not for Legolas’ help I might not have handled my grief well. I just wish I could do the same for him, more then I have.”

“I think you might be doing more for him then you think.” Curious, I looked at the Lord with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled. “You are so easily interested. You should not worry about your path Áriel, for your choice will be made in time.” I nodded my head a bit disappointed before he spoke again. “As for the Prince, I believe your trust in him is the greatest gift you could give him. I can see the scars of war that have been put on your soul. Some can never truly trust again.” He put a hand on my shoulder and in a way it felt almost fatherly, and it gave me a sense of comfort I had been missing for a long time. “If you truly wish to repay him, show him how much you trust him.” I nodded my head, my words lost to me. Elrond gave me a knowing look before he turned back to the path in the direction we had come. “Thank you for walking with me, young one. I shall see you soon.”

“I… yes my lord. Thank you, for your words.”

The dark haired elf left after a warm glance and I watched him go until he disappeared around a turn in the path. Looking down, I found Legolas and Gimli had gone from my sight as well. My mind full of thoughts, I turned and started back on the path, leading back towards my father’s home.

It was such a simple word, but I had known how heavy it could be. How easily it broke, and yet how hard it was to find. Part of me felt as if Elrond had seen into my very heart, and that was almost frightening. Yet I could feel no fear, for I knew he spoke only the truth. His words had been ones I had needed to hear for a long time, I had just not known it.

So deep was I in my thoughts that it was not till I heard a shout and something crashed into me did I come up from them. Stumbling backwards on the path I almost toppled over, but caught myself only to see how close I had been to the edge. Paling slightly I inched away from it and glanced down. Gimli laid on his back, looking a bit like a turtle on its shell as he grumbled and cursed in dwarvish.  

Looking around I realized I was near the homes of the elves, a steep incline laid before me. “Gimli?” Legolas appeared at the top of the incline, raising his eyebrows when he spotted the both of us. He gave a bright smiled and made his way down. “My friend, I thought I told you not to run blindly. I fear you do not know the path well enough yet to race me and win safely.”

“Hump! Ye know nothing princeling; I did that with purpose.” The dwarf made it to his feet after a few failed attempts and looked to me with a grin. “I saw the lassie and wished to greet her!” Legolas and I shared a glanced and I smiled, biting back a giggle.

“It was certainly an impactful greeting, master dwarf.” He huffed at my tease and grumbled something about being out numbered. “Where were you two off to?”

“I was leading our friend back to his quarters for the time being.” Legolas replied. “He had heard the commotion at the celebration and had been looking for us.”

“Yes indeed lassie! I have been told ye saw some action tonight? I wish I could have been there to see ye do so, if not only to put my ax through an orc or two!” I gave him a weary smile.

“I am sure you will get your chance with both at some point Gimli. Perhaps we should spar some time?” The dwarf lit up like a candle.

“I would like that indeed! We could show these elves a thing or three!” If I had not been sure he was drunk before, now I was. I looked at Legolas and he chuckled putting a hand on his shoulder to guide him back up the slope.

“Áriel, if I may, can I stop by on the way back?”

I nodded my head, my chest tightening.

“Yes. There was something I needed to speak to you about anyway.” He gave me a curious look before nodded and pushing his friend back up the slope while the dwarf made sounds that reminded me of children teasing each other.

I followed behind them up the slope but we parted ways quickly, as I took the path to the homes of established elves and my two companions took the guest quarters’ path.

When I made it back to my father’s home, I pushed the door open with sluggish force. Finding the flint on a side table I got to work on re-lighting all of the candles about the space. Soon enough the entire place was well enough lit and I let out a long sigh, rubbing my face.

I had but a few minutes before Legolas would be here and so went about getting more comfortable so that I could sleep after speaking with him. I slipped my knife and it’s belt off, hanging it on a hook near my bed. My armor and riding gear were next, and I placed them in an open chest before pulling out an evening gown. The fabric was soft and light blue. It fell onto my shoulders and draped down my arms like a breath of air. I tied the waist sash off and last, but not least, kicked my muddy boots off into a corner.

As I was cleaning the last of the grime on my face with a damp cloth, I heard a knock on the door and suddenly wondered if I was ready to do this. Biting my lip, I slowly backed over to the door and opened it.

Legolas was standing there, his hands behind him as he waited. Upon seeing me, he gave me a gentle smile. “It is good to see you without your armor,” he muttered, and I merely smiled, not trusting my words as I stepped aside to let him in. Once we were inside he handed me my bow that had been slung on his shoulder. I realized he had not had it earlier so it was likely he had left it in his room before taking Gimli back. “I believe this is yours. We were in such a hurry before, you left it by the tree.” I took it carefully, pulling it near myself as I walked over and set it down next to a quiver of arrows.

“Thank you. I would not forgive myself if I had lost it.” He gave a nod and after a moment I walked back over and sat on the bed, my hands in my lap. “A lot has happened today, and I fear it is not the end of it.” Legolas gave a gesture of agreement as he came over, pulling a chair with him.

“What was it you wished to talk to me about?”

I took in a deep breath and swallowed down words meant to brush it off, to say it was nothing. It was not ‘nothing.’

“I do not wish for you to have to think about more then has already come to pass but…” I trailed off for a moment before reaching out and touching his hand lightly with my fingers. “I was given some advice earlier. It made me really think about a few things. It made me think about how you have not hesitated to answer anything I have asked you, and yet I have not given you the same curtsey.” His eyebrows scrunched together.

“Áriel…”

“No. Please, let me speak. You have never pressured me with anything, and for that I am grateful.” I took his top hand carefully from its spot and he let me, relaxing his hand in mine. “I think it is time I told you the truth, because if I do not how can I ever really move forward?” I raised our hands and moved mine so his fingers brushed my left cheek and then the bottom part of my scar. His fingers twitched and his face showed unchecked shock at my action. “You have wondered since you saw this how it could have happened. Though you never voiced it, I knew you wanted an answer every time you saw it.” I closed my eyes before dropping our hands into my lap. “I asked you here so that I could finally answer you.”

The prince was quiet for a moment, seeming to think things over, his eyes straying to our hands in my lap. “I would not ask this of you.” He said finally. “But I am overjoyed that you wish to tell me.” He shifted slightly and easily laced his fingers through mine. “You can start whenever you wish.”

Sometimes I felt like I could do anything when he was there. I felt strong enough in those moments to dig deep and recall those past memories without feeling any pain.

“I guess it starts about a month before Aragorn, Gimli, and you arrived in Edoras. By then, our king was not himself, and at that point we thought he truly was sick, for he showed some of the signs my mother had.” I paused wincing slightly as I was sidetracked. Legolas looked confused and I bit my lip. “The sickness that took my mother was one that took its time. It took the color from her skin and the energy from her body. Bruises began to appear and then one day her bones were so brittle one snapped when she fell from her bed. She was in so much pain, I was glad when she fell into sleep and passed on.”

Legolas squeezed my hand and gave me a sad smile. “I am sorry.”

I nodded my head and got myself back on track. “As time went on we saw changes; saw how easily the king was swayed by Grima’s tongue.” I scowled at the memory of that man, pushing back my anger. “We began to take console with each other. Éomer, Éowyn, the prince, and Rena and I. Rena was the other Shield maiden sworn to the king. While I was best at blades, she could hit any target with her bow, much like you.” I smiled trying to be playful, but failing. “Then we caught word of trouble at our borders. Théodred took a group of our men to investigate. Rena, after my insistence, went with him.” I looked at the prince with weight in my chest. “Rena loved that boy so much, I think everyone saw it but him.

“Days passed and we heard no word from them. Éomer and I were restless, but the king dismissed our worries quickly. Having no other choice Éomer rode out with his company to find the prince. I had wanted to go, but someone needed to keep an eye on the king and Éowyn.” I took a deep breath, my eyes drooping slightly at the memories. “As you know, Éomer found Théodred alive, but fatally wounded. Rena was found dead, not to far from him. The prince was tended to when they returned and Rena was buried with haste among the tombs of the other sworn Shield Maidens.

“Not long after that the king banished Éomer from our land. His sister and I had stood frozen in shock as we watched all of Rohan’s protection march away. After that, I was the soul person left to look after the king, as Eoywn tried to tend to the prince. We both pleaded with Theoden to go see his son, but no words seemed to reach him.”

“One day, about a week before you arrived, I was heading towards the prince’s chambers to see how he faired. I came upon Grima cornering Éowyn. He had always looked at her like a snake saw a mouse, in hunger and lust. I stepped in, of course to defend my friend. I had grabbed the snake by his shoulder and pushed him from her, telling him to keep his hands from her. He did not fight me, for he knew he stood no change. At least, not alone.” I swallowed hard; remembering what happened next and closing my eyes for a moment.

“If you wish to not continue…”

I shook my head.

“No, I need to talk about it, or it shall never get better.” I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before opening my eyes. I met Legolas’ gaze and felt myself calm enough to start speaking again. “It was not long after that, maybe an hour or two, when armored guards came. I tried to fight them off, but when one held a sword to the Prince’s throat as he lay in bed I had no choice but to submit. These men were loyal to Grima, and no one else. They bound my hands behind me and took my sword from me before marching me to the throne room. Grima was there, as was the king. Theoden did nothing as I was pushed to my knees in front of the snake. He just sat like a little doll.

“Grima took his time with his punishment, taunting me and slandering my mother’s name. Saying unrepeatable things about the elves. He said I looked down upon them all, that I thought myself superior to the rest of the city. He said he would make sure I would never fit in with my father’s people. He pulled a knife from his pocket then, but it was not clean. It dripped, covered in a vile smelling black liquid.” I looked at Legolas again and bit out the words. “Orc’s blood.”

He softened at the words, for we both knew how tainted, how infested with sickness their blood was. I could see in his eyes he was connecting the dots, but I still moved to finish.

“He had a guard hold my face, and then he cut me with that filth dagger.” I reached up with my free hand and ran in over my scar. “It burned more then it hurt. I don’t remember much after that, but I woke up in the dungeon later with a sore throat. For five days I saw no one but Grima when he chose to appear and mock me. Water was given every so often, but most of the time it spilled because my arms were still bound. No one came to tend to my wound, and so it festered the entire time I was there.” I shifted a bit, putting my hand back over our connected ones. “Later, there was a commotion and my cell door opened in a hurry. I had been so tired, so delirious with fever I had been confused as to why Gandalf was there. Theoden was as well and I was taken from the cell and brought back to my room discreetly. Later that night, I met Aragorn for the first time, and he treated my wound.” Legolas looked surprised, thought it was marred by the anger that contorted his pale face.

“He never mentioned it…”

“I told him I wished for him not to. I did not want people to know what had happened.” I shrugged my shoulders slightly. “The rest you know. My eye healed just fine thanks to Aragorn, but my skin had already started to scar. Grima had gotten what he wanted.“ I found I could not look at him as I spoke those words. I had been so ashamed, so weakened by some weak man. I had asked Theoden to cast me off, but he had not, for he had felt as if he were to blame as well.

A gentle hand lifted my chin, and I did not fight it.

“I do not think he did. You are accepted here, among your father’s people for the most part. In time, they will look on you as if you had lived here all your life.” His hand moved and callused fingers bushed over the lower part of my scar by themselves this time. Though his eyes held anger for what Grima had done, his words were kind, and I knew he felt better about having killed the slime himself. “You should not be ashamed of this. If anything it stands for the honor you upheld and the loyalty to your friend.”

Just for a moment I let my mind stop spinning and close my eyes, pressed my face against his hand. I was rather proud of myself; I had not shed a tear. I would need to find Lord Elrond later and thank him, because I had not felt this lighthearted in months.

“It is weird.” I muttered suddenly opening my eyes to look at him. “I am as tiered as I was after defending Helms Deep, but I can not even begin to think about sleeping.”

“The mind can be a troubling thing.” He agreed. “Perhaps we both just need a friend tonight.” I smiled nodding my head.

“That sounds just about right.” I looked above, gazing through the sky window into the twinkling stars above. “Tell me… are there any stories you know of about the stars?”

He smiled back at me before standing and gesturing to the bed. I hesitated for a moment before nodding and the elven prince sat himself down next to me.

“I think I might know a few.” Just like that, we talked the night away bring in the morning rays of sun.

 


	13. Declaration

I slept better that night then I had in a very long time. I was not sure if it was because I had been so tired that my mind could not bring forth dreams, or if it was because I was for once not hiding secrets from everyone. I might have told only one person, but I felt like that one person had been the right one. I had felt lighter afterwards.

Light as my soul might have felt, my mind was troubled with recent events. I had pushed those thoughts away in the early morning, but as morning light sifted in through the sky light of the house they became prominent in my mind once again.

I also realized as I woke that I was not laying down on my bed. I was sitting up, my neck craned to one side and aching because of it. Opening my eyes, my vision cleared quickly and I moved, straightening my spine. As my mind truly woke up I turned my head slightly and froze.

Legolas was on my bed, legs sprawled out before him, back against the wall much like I was. It took me only a few short moments before I connected that I had been sleeping on his shoulder. Our hair was nearly tangled together from sleep – red yellow and white blond swirling like flames on sand.

I leaned forward slightly to sneak a peek at his face and jumped. His face was peaceful, the muscles relaxed, but his eyes were wide open. Then I looked closer and saw the all too common glazed over film on the blue and breathed a sigh of relief.

I often forgot elves slept with their eyes open, a trait I did not have. It was slightly bewildering to me, and I wondered off hand what that would be like to wake up to that every morning. To open your eyes to someone staring at you.

I shook my head. What a silly thought.

How had we ended up like this any way?

I thought back to the earlier hours of the morning, thought about my story and Legolas’ comforting touch. We had spent a great deal of time just sitting on my bed after that and gazing at the sky through the open ceiling. We had both been so tired, I supposed we must have fallen asleep while talking. Thought I had thought full elves could go days without sleep. Maybe he had done so?

I was not sure.

I could not help but think about what Lord Elrond had said to me before as I studied the Mirkwood elf. I thought about the last few weeks and of last night in the tree. Maybe I had over looked how I really felt, or maybe I had been so riddled with worry and guilt that I could not see my own feelings.

Did I care for him as more than a friend?

I was no new young girl, men were not unknown to me. I had tried. Tried so hard to fit in with the people of Rohan, had watched as my female friends found partners. I had tried. I’d let several men court me, but in the end it would never work.

I did not age. I did not make sound when I walked. I could see things in the distance and in the dark when they could not. I think some part of them found it all frightening, and so most of my relationships ended before they could even begin.

It had been such a gradual relationship with Legolas. Going for being at odds with each other, to an understanding, to a friendship closer then I had ever had. Vera was right, I could not see what was in front of me. I was not sure I even saw it now.

A sharp knock on the door ripped me from my thoughts suddenly and I quickly looked to the door and then back to the elf next to me. He did not stir and so I got up carefully, trying not to jostle the bed. With my feet on the ground again I made my way to the front door and opened it slightly, peaking outside.

Rúmil stood outside, his hair loose around him. He gave me a small smile as I rubbed my eyes and stepped outside, closing the door behind me. “ _I am sorry to disturb you Áriel_ , _but The Lady has called upon you and the prince. Please make your way to the center as soon as you can._ ”

I was startled when he said Legolas’ title name and stared at him. He gave a smirk I was used to, the one he got when he had surprised someone. “ _How did you…_ ” His smirk widened at my embarrassment.

“ _I came to check on you earlier and found you both asleep._ ” He lifted a hand and placed it gently on my head. “ _You two are very close, I am not surprised to see him here after such a stressful time for you.”_ I averted my eyes and found my face hot against the cold air. I bit my lip wondered what it had looked like. Was he angry? Did he disapprove? _“I do not think ill of him. There is no need to worry._ ”

I had not thought about that, my face growing hotter at his words. How did elves seem to always read my mind? He laughed softly, ruffling my hair. I could not help but smile; his energy had always been a bit contagious.

“ _Thank you uncle. I do not know what I would do if you or Orophin were disappointed in me. I will wake the prince and we shall head to the meeting. Will you be there?_ ” His hand left my hair and lifted my chin forcing me to look at him.

“ _There is little you could do to cause our disapproval Áriel, you must remember that.”_ I pressed my lips together and slowly nodded my head. I was not sure if I believed it or not. _“Sadly, neither my brother or I can be there. We are needed at the border.”_ I frowned, worry entering my mind like fast growing weeds. I did not like that the last of my family was going back into danger when I could not go as well.

“ _Be careful._ ”

Rúmil nodded his head and smiled before he left. I did not go back inside until I could no longer see him, and when I turned back to the door I let out a long breath, wondering if I would every be free of such fear.

Stepping back inside I contemplated the best way to wake up Legolas. I had visions of him pinning me to the ground because of his training and was rather hesitant to do so. As it turned out Legolas was already up though. As I entered the main part of the room I found the elf straightening his tunic, his hair in a bit of disarray. I smirked, almost pointing it out just to prove he was not perfect. Almost.

For a moment I thought I saw his eyes light up when he saw me, but I told myself I was being silly. “There you are.” He must have seen something on my face as I played with a strand of my hair. “What is wrong?” I shook my head.

“It is nothing. The Lady of Light has requested our presence.” He nodded his head, side tracked as he pulled what was left of his braids out of his hair. I watched him quietly for a moment, but he did not move to redo them. I raised an eyebrow and walked over. Clearly his mind was elsewhere. “Here,” I muttered sitting down on the bed. “Why don’t I help with that? You still seem half asleep.” I meant it as nothing more than a tease, but the prince looked a bit surprised by my words, his gaze looking over me slowly. After a moment he seemed to figure out whatever it was he was pondering and sat down in front of me.

“If you wish.”

I raised my brows again, and he chuckled letting his hands fall into his lap. I hesitated for a moment before finally touching his hair. It was soft and light, and every bit as surreal as I had thought it might be. Of course I did not realize till I was doing so that I had always wondered what it would be like to touch his hair.

Good god, I truly was stupid.

The process of braiding hair was mechanical and took no concentration. I had been doing my own as well as many others for a great deal of my life. Still I took extra care as I did his, trying to remember what it had looked like before and slowly pulling the two small braids back into one.

Legolas was quiet for a while and I saw his eyes close for a moment, seeming to enjoy the interaction as much as I was. I cursed myself for the queasy feeling that brought to my stomach. As I finished up I touched his shoulders lightly to tell him I was done.

“There you go. You are presentable at least.” He stood back up once my hands had left his shoulders and smiled at me.

“ _Thank you._ ”

I rolled my eyes at his sudden test and stood up.

“ _You are welcome._ ” I ran my fingers through my hair for a moment before looking down at myself. I could not go and see the Lord and Lady in my evening wear. “I will meet you outside Legolas. I need to change.”

The Mirkwood elf looked me over and smiled. “Yes, that would probably be best. I shall wait outside then.”

I nodded my head and watched him go. Once he was gone I let myself grin foolishly at my silly accomplishment and then turned to get dressed.

I normally wore my tunic and armor, but seeing as I was meeting with leaders I figured I should swallow my anxiety about being unprepared and slipped into a dress instead. It was beautiful, but simple. Long and flowing with tapering sleeves. It was a light blue and had a silver leaf design down one side. After my hair was back in its one braid and the rest was loose, I strapped on my knife and headed out the door.

Legolas was waiting for me on the main path, and though he’d been wearing the same thing for over a day, some how the clothes looked perfectly fine. I really needed to ask him how he did not end up with blood on everything when he fought. He smiled at me when he saw me and we headed towards the ruler’s domain.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we walked. Neither of us talked about the fact that we’d ended up spending the night together, and I was fine with that. I did not think it was something we had to talk about; some things just did not need to be said.

When we arrived at the base of the stairs where they resided, a guard waved us forward and led us up. We followed, and I looked around a bit nervously. I had never been up here; I got the feeling not many people got such an honor.

The room we were lead to the massive. Branches made the walls while leaves lined the top, leaving holes of light that flickered on the floor. A long elegant table was in the middle, the legs in the shapes of roots and weaving into the floor. Paintings hung on the far wall, but I could not see them well at such a distance.

There were four other people in the room. Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond were off to the side talking. The Lady near the far end of the table, her head, as well as the others, turned as we entered. The last person was already sitting at the table. I was surprised to see Éomer there; I had assumed he would be resting. Yet there he was, bandaged and wary looking. The young king looked a bit relived when he saw us, but did not get up to meet us. I was sure it was painful for him to move.

“And so the last members of this meeting have arrived.” Celeborn gazed upon us both and I felt a wave of uneasiness arise in me. He looked troubled. I had never seen him look like that before. He was always to calm, so collected. “Come, let us sit down.”

I watched the two lords and the lady glide over to the table and then followed Legolas, suddenly a bit self-conscious in a room of such elegance.

Galadriel sat down at the head of the table, her husband at her right and Elrond at her left. Some how I ended up at the other end of the table, Legolas on one side, Éomer on the other. I was not sure why, but I sudden felt like I had been placed in a spot of power.

“Let us begin.” The Lord of the Golden Woods looked at each of us before placing his hands in front of him on the table. “The recent orc activity is disturbing. With the destruction of the One Ring, they all should have scattered. On their own orcs are mostly savage and do not stray from dark places. ” His eyes slid to mine and I nodded my head. That was true. “I would like your opinion on what you saw Áriel. You were attacked months ago and you fought in the war. Would you say they have changed?”

I shifted under his gaze and that of everyone else’s. The Lady of Light looked curious, while Elrond seemed subdued. The young king and the prince beside me were the only ones that did not intimidate me.

Instead of thinking about that, I thought about his question. I dug up memories from Helms Deep and the fight at Gondor and compared them to the ambush near Fangorn and the one from last night. “Now that you mention it, I am not sure there was much of one. They fought as a unit, and while they were quick to anger, they seemed to have a clear goal. I had not seen an orc before Fangorn after the ring’s destruction. I had assumed they had scattered without their master but… now I am not so sure.” The Lord nodded his head looking more troubled then before. I shifted, looking to Legolas before biting my lip. “Why do you ask?”

“He asked because of the news I was bringing here.”

The three of us: Legolas, Éomer, and myself turned our gazes to Elrond. His face was grim and even with his timeless features he seemed to have aged right then and there.

“What do you mean?” Éomer voiced what we were all thinking, I was sure, but there was a fearlessness in his voice that I would not have had. After all, what could be so bad that it would worry two elven leaders who had more then likely seen their fair share of horrors? I was not sure I wanted to find out. Underneath the table where my hands sat clenched I felt fingers brush over one in comfort. I did not have to look to know it belonged to the elf and not the man.

“As you know I have the gift of foresight.” We nodded. Though I myself had little knowledge of such things, Legolas had been trying to teach me about historic figures when we had our sessions. Elrond lifted his laced hands in front of his face as if concentrating. “A few nights ago a vision came to me. I saw the fall of Sauron. I watched the tower fall. But that was not all I saw. In those moments I saw the eye move to the remaining forces and focus its desire into the minds of his servants.” He gave the three of us an even look, but the tightness around his eyes gave way to his worry. “I saw Lothlórien then, and it was set ablaze, orcs marched on the woods and fought the forces left to defend it.”

“I am not sure I understand…” The words came out before I could stop them. My eyes were wide, and my chest felt tight at such news. I could not envision this place on fire, the hot flames turning green to black ash.

“I believe that in his last moments on this plane, Sauron sent a message of will to his followers. Implanting an order to carry out after they had managed to regroup.” Galadriel was the only one left at the table who was untouched by such news. Éomer might have been silent, but his hands were clenched tight on the table. The lady looked into my eyes as she spoke, her words soft and wise. How was she so calm with such news? What did she knew that we did not? “The enemy must have foreseen that with the destruction of the One Ring, the rings held by the elves would lose their power as well.” I watched as she lifted a pale hand, an elegant ring wrapped around her finger. “My power is already mostly gone now, I can not protect the forest as I would like too.” I watched with a sinking feeling in my gut as her eyes moved from me to Legolas and then back to me again. “But there is a chance that you two can.” Flinching at her words, my hand latched on to Legolas’ under the table and though he did not show it on his face, his hand tightened around mine.

“What do you mean my lady? How can we sway what is to come?” I was glad he spoke because I could not seem to make my mouth work. Galadriel smiled and turned her gaze back to her son-in-law. Elrond nodded his head slightly.

“Within the flames I saw one untouched spot. With in it stood a horse, white as snow, and dressing its body were vines.” I paused, my breath catching for a moment as I looked at the hilt of my knife, the one my father had crafted. “Before the stead laid two paths, one was filled with ashes, the forest burning with rage.” The Lord’s eyes met mine as he spoke again and I wandered if I would ever catch my breath again. “The other path was spared from the flames and laying in the center of the path was the cloak of the March Warden and a silver ring.”

I could not swallow down the lump in my throat. My heart was in my ears. I was not naïve or thoughtless, I knew what most of that meant. Slowly I took in a deep breath and concentrated on the wood grain of the table in front of me demanding that I calm myself before I spoke.

“You are saying that in order for the on coming battle to go in our favor, I will need to take my father’s place?”

“Your father was our army’s leader. While your uncles have been trying their best to command in his steed, we still need someone to help command.” Celeborn spoke calmly, his voice firm like that of a teacher’s. “Normally we have five March Wardens. One is at the head of command and four command tiers of the army. With your father gone and two having sailed before you arrived, we are left with little to work with. Our forces have been cut in half. You and Legolas have both served in war and both led command during it. As the Prince of Mirkwood he commanded many battles and as Shield Maiden of Rohan you have as well.”

“It is time for you to make a choice, young one.” I turned my glaze to the Lady of Light. Her face was kind, but it did nothing to help my anxiety. “Will you pick up your father’s sword and defend _your_ people?”

I did not miss her implication. Even after being here for over a month I had yet to claim myself as one of my father’s people. I had preferred to stay on the line, say that the elves were my father’s people, not mine. I looked at the elf next to me, and he met my gaze with curious but worried eyes. He wanted to know just as badly as they did. He wanted me to accept my heritage so in turn I could accept his.

I thought about my time here, about my uncles and of Vera. I tried to come up with a reason to say they were not my people, that I was a woman of Rohan, but I knew I was only half right there. I was not wary of the elves any more; I knew they could be good people. I trusted them. I loved them as much as my home of the horse lords.

I knew that Elrond’s vision held more then they had said. I knew the ring meant a great deal, but for now, I would have to put that aside. It did not matter how much the thought of battle made my chest tighten as memories flew across my vision. I stood up then, my chin raised high as I looked upon the leaders of Middle Earth, wondering if I deserved to be among them. I would find out in time.

“I shall defend them until my last breath, my lady. ” Beside me my long time friend grunted in approval, and the three-elven leaders gave small, eternal smiles. Celeborn gave a sharp nod.

“The dice is cast then. We have no telling when things will be set into motion; we must be ready.”

Below the edge of the table the hand clasped to mine tightened its hold.


	14. Worth

I watched in silence as snowflakes fell in lazy clumps from the sky and soundlessly accumulated on the earth. There was about an inch of it dusting everything; it had started early this morning while I was sleeping. Legolas said that normally it never snowed here in the Golden Woods, that the temperature was always pleasant. But the power of the ring the Lady of Light had was all but gone now, and so winter’s first snow came and turned the world into a white, silent dream.

I was not sure how long I had been standing there, looking out over the scene, my elbows resting on the railing of one of the look out decks in the city. My fingers had gone numb ages ago, and a fine powder covered my hair, yet I could not seem to move from my spot. I was delaying what I had to do.

I could not help but look down at myself for a moment, and feel my insides twist. The red and brown fabric was gone, tucked away safely in a trunk back at my father’s home. Now I wore dark blue and gray, a flowing cloak draped over my shoulders. I had not given up my armor. I did not care that it might slow me down slightly; I felt safer in it, as I did in my armored boots.

I sighed, a puff of air forming in front of me and then dissipating slowly. These clothes – they meant I was a March Warden, like my father had been and like my uncles were. Only a few ever got such a title, one of leadership and honor. I was rather sure many patrol guards would not be happy.

Still, there was little I could do about it. Today, the day after I had accepted the job and agreed to help, I was going to work. Orophin and I were going on an out of forest patrol. We needed to see if any Orcs were around, and if they were, how many. Legolas had objected to a two-man squad, but my uncle had assured him it was best. Two were not easy to spot and yet both would have each other’s eyes and ears to rely on. Frowning at the open air, I let my fingers trace over the deep inlayed lines on my left arm guard.

Now I just needed to move my feet and get down to the training grounds to meet him.

“You do know that the hood of your cloak is suppose to keep the snow off your head, do you not?”

I blinked, and turned slightly, spotting Legolas coming towards me. A little behind him was Gimli and Éomer. The young king was up and about again, but was moving rather slowly, and so I assumed the dwarf was keeping him company.

I turned my attention back to the elf as he came to a stop beside me and glanced at my attire. I wondered what it looked like, elven garbs with Rohan armor over the top. I felt like it resembled me in a way and I was not sure if that was a good thing or not.

“It looks as if it was always meant for you.” He muttered, his fingers sliding over the edge of the cloak. “You should not look so worried. You will be fine.”

Did I look worried? I did not really feel worried. Just out of place. I wondered quietly – as I watched his eyes track his hand as it slid up the cape towards my head – if he said it for himself instead of me.

“Thank you.” I muttered and closed my eyes slightly as he reached up and gently brushed the white powder from my hair and pulled the hood on over my head. He himself had his own hood pulled up and a glance behind himself let me see that so did Éomer, though Gimli did not and his beard look more white then brown. Legolas did not say anything at first but his hands drifted to one of mine and closed around it. Frowning slightly, he started rubbing it.

“Perhaps you should invest in gloves. Your hands are like ice Áriel.”

My hands might have been cold but at that moment my face felt like it was next to a fire. Smiling, I gently pulled my hand away as our two friends neared. I did not want any teasing from them. I was not sure if they knew, but looking back on my talk with Éomer I was sure he saw it. _Everyone_ had seen it. I had just turned my eyes from it like I always did.

“What are you all doing here anyway?” I looked from the man to the dwarf and then to the elf in front of me, an eyebrow raised. Éomer smiled at me while the Dwarf huffed.

“We wanted to see ye off lassie. Today is a big day for ye!”

I blinked my brows raised completely now.

“I do not know about that. I can not see it being so different from patrol in Rohan.” My gaze shifted to the king. “Though I think it might be far less rowdy.”

“You know you will miss it.”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“Sad, but true.” Both men laughed and Legolas smiled and shook his head as I did. Turning back around I waved a hand. “Come on them. I should not keep my uncle waiting. Let us get this unveiling over with.”

The trek down was quiet on my end as I listened to the dwarf and king talk of this and that, Legolas interjecting every once in a while. The elf walked next to me and a little behind so he could chat with them, but our cloaks brushed each other as we walked and that alone would have kept me silent.

There were several little groups of border patrol units on the field today. Quite a few of them were using the targets for practice, but several still were simply conversing. As I entered the field and passed by some of them, I felt eyes trail after me and whispers float on the snow filled air. I did not need to work at translating them to know I had been right – they were surprised and a few seemed a bit more then agitated by my new appearance.

I focused on trying to find Orophin, scanning the area as I walked. Finally I found him on the far side, near the forest edge talking with a group of elves. Relieved, I took steps to greet him but was stopped by a familiar face. I heard Gimli grunt in annoyance as well and a frown settled on to my face. Remi looked as agitated as the first time we had met only days ago. He eyed my companions before turning his cobalt eyes on me.

“ _This is a surprise. Why is a Shield Maiden wearing a March Warden uniform?_ ”

I eyed him carefully, aware he spoke the way he did to exclude half the group and make sure the rest of the elves could understand us.

“ _I am sure Orophin has already informed you of such. As of today, until further notice, I will be taking my father’s place. With so many of you having already sailed, and Orcs running a muck, we cannot afford a lack of leadership._ ”

Remi scowled at me, his pleasant face morphing into something more human looking in design.

“ _What makes you think any one of us would follow you? As I said before half-blood, you have proven nothing._ ”

I tensed and felt Legolas stiffen next to me, saw his hand clench from the corner of my eye and the twitch of his lip. I had the sneaking suspicion that if I did not resolve this quickly; the Mirkwood Prince would be stepping in.

“ _Then perhaps it is time she showed you._ ”

I heard the voice first and recognized it before I looked behind Remi who had turned slightly to do the same. I had not realized Lord Elrond had been one of the elves my uncle had been speaking too, but sure enough, there he was standing next to Orophin. Remi looked more startled then I felt.

“ _M-my Lord?_ ”

Elrond nodded slightly to me.

“ _If you feel she needs to be tested young one, then why not do so._ ” He looked at me with a gentle smile. “ _I am sure she would comply._ ”

I shrugged my shoulders slightly, looking to my uncle who looked unaffected by all of this. I wondered if he wanted to see as well, even with seeing me on the battle field days before.

“I have no problem with it,” I said in common, easily throwing what he had done back at the elf. Remi bristled and took the bait instantly.

“Fine then. Since I am rather sure that bow on your back is for show, we will spar.”

I narrowed my eyes but simply nodded my head. I could not very well say that was not true. Legolas had spent a good deal of time yesterday trying to help me fire an arrowed well, while he taught me in Elven the entire time. I had at least prevented myself from slicing my arm up again, but my aim still needed a lot of work. Remi could have easily seen my training session just as anyone else could have.

Behind me I heard Legolas telling my two other friends what was going on. Gimli chuckled as I turned to them and swiftly undid my cloak and bow and handed it to Legolas.

“I had been hoping to see ye fight, but who had thought it would be with that little pointy eared bastard? Now I get to see just what that special little guard of yours does, yes?” Legolas sent me a questioning looking and I just smiled, winking at Éomer who chuckled.

“Yes, I shall try and give you a nice demonstration of your handy work Gimli.”

When I was sure the Dwarf was pleased I turned to Legolas and gave him a smile. The worry on his face lessened a little and he sighed.

“I do not often condone such fights, you have nothing to prove.” I watched as his gaze flickered to Remi who was talking with his friends, swinging one of his duel swords around. His eyes tightened. “I think in this case though, it will teach this batch of elves a valuable lesson.”

“Drive him to the ground Lightfoot.” I nodded my head, but did not look at Éomer, my gaze still on the elf in front of me. Slowly I reached out and touched my hand to the side of his face and smirked. Said elf looked rather confused by my action, but did not seem bothered by the touch.

“Keep my cloak dry alright? I will finish this quickly, you don’t need to worry.” Still baffled he nodded his head and I dropped my hand before turning and walking towards the circle sparing area where Remi stood. As I walked I heard Gimli’s teasing voice but blocked out the words as I entered the ring. It was time I showed everything I was.

By now, a few of the elves had gathered around to watch, curious about my skills as much as Remi was. My uncle and Lord Elrond stood off to the side, watching calmly, like statues. I watched as Remi spun his swords in his hands and then easily slipped into a guarded pose. Slowly I reached out and slid my knife from its sheath and held it in front of me. My opponent sniffed at me.

“Where is your shield?”

I raised an eyebrow.

“You shouldn’t take my former title so literally. It is true most Shield Maidens do use a shield, but I never found it useful in battle. It slowed me down to much.”

“So you are going to fight someone who has two weapons with one knife?” I tilted my head slightly, before nodding, then pausing.

“Well not entirely. But that’s for you to find out, yes?” I lifted my left arm, the one with the newly fixed arm guard on it and twisted it slightly. The dark groves on it seemed endless even in the light and I smiled. “This will serve as my shield if that makes you feel better.”

Remi stared at me for a moment as if I had lost my mind before he narrowed his eyes, his hands tightening on the hilts of his weapons.

“Tch. Fine. Let us begin half-blood.”

I simply frowned at him, lowering my arm to my side, but ready to spring it up at any time. My father’s gift shone in the light that cascaded down on us, and I gripped the handle harder. This was the first time I’d really faced off with anyone since the war other then those mindless orcs. I could not quiet remember the last time I was in a one on one fight.

I took in a breath and waited. I saw Remi tighten his hold on his blades again, and then a thick silence fell upon us as heavy as stone. No one moved. All I heard was the in taking of breath and the shifting of Gimli and Éomer’s footing. The snow seemed to deafen everything around us.

Remi moved first.

He was fast and slick, moving like water as he swung his duel blades down at me. I moved to the left before they could land and quickly arched my blade out in a swing being careful not to aim for vitals. I wasn’t out for blood; I saw no point in it. Metal sang as one of his blades parried mine away and I jumped backwards to miss his swing at my middle. Clearly his intentions were not the same. I landed close to the out of bounds and scowled before darting forward, kicking up snow behind me and swiftly feinting a forward attack only to swerve to the side and aim a swift kick to the elf’s open side.

Remi grunted, stumbling and wincing as he glowered at me. Gimli let out a small whoop behind me and I lowered my out stretched leg and gave him an even look.

“You should know that I’ve been trained in hand to hand as well as blades.” He bristled at my comment, annoyed that I would give away information to him.

“Shut your mouth!” His speed increased and I lifted my blade in front of me waiting. He struck at me from the side again and I blocked. I had thought I could parry it away but this time, but he shoved his weight into the blade and I grimaced pushing against it. I saw his second sword coming moments before it would connect and a smirk crawled up his face.

He should not have been so arrogant. He truly thought he had already won, that I was pinned. One should never think such until it is reality. My left arm jerked up and I twisted my wrist. Metal cried out as his second knife smoothly glided into one of the groves as if eaten by shadows. In seconds I jerked my wrist up and caught the blade on the inside edge of the grove, locking the blade in place. I heard a surprised gasp from him and a few others before I jerked my knee up and clashed it against the pinned arm. His hand lost its grip and I jerked my arm backwards, disarming the elf in moments as the blade clattered to the ground behind me. Remi looked surprised and moved to jerk away from me. My knife free, I quickly stepped forward and met his blade with mine in a hard swipe. Remi winced at the sound and in seconds I turned my blade and rammed the handle into the elves’ outstretched hand. He yelped, his second sword hitting the ground only moments after the first one.

Stunned for a few seconds, the elf took a few steps back, looking a bit lost. I shot forward and took my chance to raise my blade and hold the tip of it to his exposed middle. He froze, looking at my weapon and its location. He knew quite well that if I had followed though I would have gutted him.

“ _Curse you_.”

I simply gave him an even look.

“Concede.”

He scowled at me, anger pooling in his eyes before he gave a jerking nod.

“Good job lassie!”

I smiled slightly, lifting my blade and sheathing it. A few of the elves around us clapped, while others just stared at me. I glanced at my uncle and the Lord and they both looked satisfied. Turning to my friends I saw Legolas. I saw him smiling slightly, not at all surprised. As I turned to walk away Remi took a step towards me.

“Why did you not treat me as an enemy?” Something about his voice reminded me of a child, and I paused looking over my shoulder at him. “I saw your movements, you aimed for areas that would recover well and used the handle of the knife when most would have used the blade. Why did you not?”

I frowned at him before sighing and turning back around.

“Because you aren’t my enemy.” I tried to state it as calmly as I could, but I was frustrated by this novice outlook. Remi frowned, slightly surprised by my blunt answer. “If things continue the way they are, we will need every able body. I will not cut down an ally just because they do not approve of me.” I could have walked away after that, maybe I should have. But I did not. Instead I crossed my arms and spoke. “Do you know what becoming a Shield Maiden requires?”

Remi looked up at me, his expression annoyed.

“No. Why would I?”

“You keep saying I am not worthy because I was a Shield Maiden, because I am a half-blood. I do not think you know what being a sworn shield to the king really is.” I looked around at the crowed of elves behind him wondering if any of them knew and knowing only a hand full could even understand me. “It is a family line, an occupation handed down through generations. Females from noble families, or daughters of generals. We are not forced into the roll, because it can be seen as demeaning to do so, but once we decide on it there is no turning back.” I looked the young elf in the eyes as I spoke, putting weight behind my words. “The moment we sign on for training, we loose our right to be women.”

“What is Valar is that suppose to mean?” He grumbled, perplexed by my wording. Footsteps behind me, uneven ones, gave away who spoke before he even did so.

“Women of my land are sacred.” Éomer came up next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. “They are all taught to wield a sword well enough to defend themselves. But they are not allowed out into battle. They are our livelihood, those who will carry on our next generation. Shield Maidens who go into training understand that the moment they enter the training grounds they will be treated as a man, no exceptions, no handicaps.” I nodded my head at Remi’s stunned face.

“Woman by nature are not as strong as men. We have to work hard to lift heavy things, or to endure long nights. Our strength is in our endurance, our pain threshold. Those matter little when you find yourself wielding a heavy sword and are sparing with partners stronger than you.” I lifted a hand and looked at the emblem on the guard. “If we make it through the five year training period, we take our oath to be the king’s shield, to die for him, to serve him and to never loose faith in him. From that moment on we are excepted among the ranks because we have proven our worth.” I sighed. “If I must do the same here – prove myself to you, then I will. ” I patted my old friend’s hand and he let it fall from my shoulder. “Once I know that this place is safe, you may test me as much as you see fit.”

The young warrior nodded his head slightly, his mind deep in thought as he silently picked up his weapons and walked away. With him, most of the crowed dissipated. A few lingered, still eying me, perhaps wondering what I had said. I followed Éomer back over to our other two friends and smiled gently at Legolas as he handed me back my cloak.

“Ye sure are something lassie, a powerful fighter and talker.” Gimli said, his arms crossed over his snow-covered beard. I sighed a bit, putting my bow back in place on my back.

“It was part of my job in Rohan. To remind people of their places and of mine.” I looked at the young king next to me and he nodded his head. “I should get going. Orophin is waiting.” I paused in my steps in moving away from them and instead looked at Legolas. He was eyeing me with interest. “What do you think? Did I over do it?”

“No.” His answer was quick, and that alone surprised me. “Though I did not know of what you spoke, I already knew you were a good fighter.” His eyes trailed down to my arm guard. “That is a very interesting device.“ I lifted my arm to look at it and smiled slightly.

“Yes. After my first real battle, I realized I did not care much for holding a shield. They were heavy and restricting. I dreamed this up not long after, and the King’s forge master helped me put it together.”

“Some other warriors have tried to use it, but it is difficult to master. You have to be able to guild the enemy blade just perfectly. Keen elven eyes do have their advantage.”

I rolled my eyes at Éomer’s grumble and gave him a side ways glance.

“Gimli, I think the king needs to get back to his bed. He is showing signs most unbecoming of him.”

The dwarf let out a whooping laugh as said king glowered half-heartily at me.

“Come on laddie, let us go find us something hardly to eat. We will see ye back here soon lassie, I have no doubt ye will be fine.” I smiled at them and Éomer shook his head, raising a hand as he slowly followed his friend back up to the pathway.

“They are quite a pair.”

I looked back to Legolas as he spoke and laughed slightly in agreement.

“Try to keep them out of trouble.”

“Only if you do the same for yourself.”

My face softened at his words and I stepped up next to him like I had before my spar with Remi.

“I will be fine. Orophin will be with me. We will be back in a little more than a day. You will hardly miss me, I am sure.” He smiled at my tease but lifted a hand and touched the braided piece of my hair.

“I will note your absence with every breath till you are back. I still want that promise.”

My face grew hot again at his words and my smile widened. It felt like I was out of breath the way my chest tightened. Slowly, I leaned forward and rested my forehead to his and closed my eyes. I had thought he might jump slightly, but he showed no sign of being startled and instead let out a low breath. We must have stayed like that for a little while, because slowly my cheeks began to sting with the cold again. I pulled back and watched his eyes reopen. He looked at me in a way that made me wonder why I had been so unnerved by the thought of liking him as more then a friend.

“I promise,” I whispered, biting my lip before mentally shoving the next words from my mouth. “I… can we talk? After I return that is. I think, maybe we have things to figure out.”

He raised an eyebrow at me for nodding his head after a moment. “I shall await your return then.” Slowly, he dropped his hand from my braid and let me go. I met up with my uncle near the forest edge. Elrond had gone, apparently not seeing a point in congratulating me on my win. I did not need it; it was hardly something I had enjoyed.

Orophin had his hand on the neck of a large black stallion. Sirdal was as beautiful and bold as his name said, and was one of the fell black horses left. It perplexed me though, that my horse was not there as well.

“ _We will be taking one horse. One makes less sound then that of two._ ” His ability to make me feel stupid was kind of sad some times. It was like having a teacher all over again. I nodded my head and Orophin reached out and knocked the snow from my hair much like Legolas had. Remembering I had a hood, I pulled it up over his hand. He smiled one of his rare smiles at me. “ _You did well._ ” With that the March Warden swung himself up on to the tackles horse. I moved to join him; a hand on the horse’ haunch before Legolas’ voice stopped me.

“Áriel?”

I paused and turned to look at him. He had not moved from where he stood, and the falling snow blurred his image slightly but I could still see the worry on his face. After a moment he shook his head, apparently thinking better of his words and gave me a small smile.

“Good luck.”

I nodded my head slowly and turned back around. Hoisting myself up behind my uncle I looked back once more to see Legolas’ retreating form. Resting my hands on my uncle’s waist, he clicked Sirdal forward and I really hoped I would not need luck to come back.


	15. Paths

I thought I would never feel ill at ease on a horse. Growing up in the land of horse lords meant you were in the saddle before you could even walk on your own. Still, I was not feeling at all relaxed at the moment. Perhaps it was because I hardly ever road bareback, or because I was not use to Sirdal’s gate.

The huge black stallion rode across the earth as if a warg were at its legs. I kept my arms looped around Orophin’s waist, fearing what might happen to me if I fell off at such a speed. Not that I would ever admit to that, and really, it was silly. At least the horse’s gate was smooth, gliding alone in much the manner elves did.

“ _There is a small stream up ahead, we shall stop there and get water._ ” My uncle’s voice hardly carried over the passing air that grated on my ears. I had always liked the wind, the feeling of it, but its sound was something I could have lived without.

I nodded my head and then realized he could not see me and so gave him a short reply. We had been riding for a few hours now, the sun reaching its high point in the sky, yet I felt no warmth from it. We were making a perimeter now. Searching out all of the caves and shadowed ravines – any place where a group could hide and not be seen by just passing by – within a league or two from the Golden Woods. So far we had found nothing and so had headed in the direction of Rohan, the last place that orcs had been spotted. We were mere miles from my homeland’s borders now.

We reached the stream soon enough and dismounted. As my uncle knelt by it the refill our water skins his horse bent its neck to drink. I rubbed my hands together; wishing more and more that I had those gloves Legolas had teased me about needing. Not that they would have helped everything else. It was a miracle my teeth weren’t chattering yet.

Sticking my icy fingers under my arms I let out a long breath, a puff of air forming and dissipating in front of me. It was times like these I wished for winters past in the Golden Halls of Rohan. I remembered sitting by a roaring fire with my friends and my king, wrapping in furs and drinking rum.

“ _Are you alright?_ ” I glanced up as Orophin came over, my water skin out stretched in his hand. I gave him a wary smile.

“ _You do not know how luck you are uncle. These garbs of the March Wardens are light and easy to move in, but do little to help keep skin warm._ ” My words troubled him and he reached out with his free hand and rubbed my shoulder for a moment before pulling my cloak more securely over it.

“ _I often forget you still feel the cold. Forgive me, I should have had you wear something warmer._ ” I shook my head, taking my water skin from him and pulling a long sip from it.

“ _I am not sure I have anything that would be. Most of my winter armor was left in_ _Meduseld_. _Do not worry, I shall be fine._ ”

Whether he truly believed me or not Orophin nodded his head. There was little he could do anyways, short of heading back or stopping to build a fire. Both of which were not options.

It was a sound that caught our attention. Barely audible even to my ears, was the cry of some kind of animal. A high keening sound that was abruptly silenced. We stood there unmoving for a long time, the snow filled air blowing our hair. The distant chirping of the birds was gone, and Sirdal stood unmoving like a large black stone. Silently, Orophin waved me forward and pulled up his hood. Doing the same I paused for a moment debating on leaving my bow and quiver behind. Shaking my head I realized I had no way to attach it to the horse.

We left Sirdal there and crept silently alone the streams edge in the direction the sound had come from. It was interesting to be out on the field with someone who left as much of a footprint in the snow as you did, unlike that of the men of Rohan who shuffled through the snow leaving tears in the earth. No wonder elves were hard to track.

We traveled like that for a while, two silent figures – ghosts to the world. I did my best to keep my ears open and my eyes sharp as I ignored the sharp pricks of cold on my skin. After a while we came to a large incline in the form of a hill. A low murmur was easy heard when the wind stilled and as my eyes met my uncle’s we both knew we had found what we were looking for.

Crouching, we made our way up the hill, the snow touching every piece of bare skin I had and causing my teeth to finally start chatting in protest. I cursed silently and clamped my jaw shut as we reached the top of the hill and were met with a stomach churning sight.

Sheltered between a cluttered of hills and remains of was had been a deep river bed were groups upon groups of orcs. We were about a half a mile from their camp, but I could hear their guttural laughs and smell their stench on the air when it blew from their direction. They were huddled together in some place, perhaps to keep warm seeing as a fire would have given them away.

All of that was pushed aside when I started observing their numbers. There were easy three hundred down there, and my stomach twisted into knots at such a number. It was not the great army that I fought at Gondor, nor was it the host that had threatened to snuff out my people in Helms Deep, but still, it was more than enough. How in the world had they assembled here with out anyone taking notice? Even more so I was rather sure there were only about seventy elven warriors left in the Golden Woods. Many had left for Gray Haven in the last few weeks. I swallowed hard, my hands clenching in the snow and looked to Orophin. He had gone slightly pale and when he met my eyes he must have seen the panic in them for he moved a hand to rest over one of mine.

We watched for several more moment as a smaller orc was rather quickly cornered by some of its larger brethren. It held some kind of meat in its grubby hands and did not seem to want to share. As a result, the others closed in and the small greedy creature was suddenly ripped apart by the others, blood and gore splashing to the white earth. The same sound that had caught our attention echoed through the air and I shuttered.

We took no time to talk, simply made our way back down the hill and then leapt to our feet once on level ground again. We started retracing our path, away from the awful sounds that continued to whisper on the wind

An arrow – black and warped struck the earth inches from where my foot touched down next. The vivid contrast startling me more then the arrow itself and I halted instantly, my uncle doing the same. I knew before they even stepped out from their hiding places amongst the rocks and foliage that we had been caught.

There were five of them, tall and brutal, with black hair hanging like seaweed from their scalps. It took me a moment to realize they weren’t just normal orcs but Uruk-hai. I had fought many at Helms Deep, and had thought they were all gone, but it seemed a few stilled lived.

I heard Orophin pull an arrow from his quiver as I slid my knife from its sheath and stared down one of the beasts that circled us like wolves. The creature pulled back its gray lips and grinned with yellow, sharp teeth.

“Look at this. Elves for the hungry, or for us? Sniffed you out we did.”

I wanted to shutter at his voice, but held it in, a scowl making itself known on my face. Damn it. I had forgotten how sharp their senses could be, we should have masked our selves before getting close.

“ _Foul creatures._ _Áriel, we must finish them quickly and get back to Lothlórien. They must know of the danger coming._ ”

I nodded my head slightly, my back to his, my weapon in front of me.

“ _Do not underestimate them uncle. They are swift and strong._ ” I bit my lip for a moment before I spoke my next words, dread filling and weighting down my chest as I did so. “ _These are the beings that killed my father._ ” I felt him tense up behind me and the bowstring went taunt, it was true he probably already knew that, but I was not sure he had ever seen one.

“ _Then we must make sure they all fall._ ”

I could not have said it better myself. His arrow flew and behind me I heard the sound of it ‘thunk’ into an enemy, but did not have time to see if it was dead or not. The others snarled in rage and moved on us as once.

Thankfully, I had learned from the first time I had fought them and so I did not make the same mistakes I had before. When my blade clashed with the first of them I did not try to match their strength, instead I used it to my advantage, moving to the side and angling my blade down causing the brute to stumble forward.

The beast snarled and I took the opening to drive my blade down into its shoulder. The resistance was more then I had remember and I grimace and pulled to the side cutting a deep gash, severing the nerves to the arm. I had no time to see what would happen to him as one of his brothers came at me with a large spiked mace. From the corner of my vision I saw it swoop in and I jumped to the side barely in time, my cloak not making it as it got caught it the spikes and I quickly undid the ties letting it fall to the ground.

As I dodged away something smashed into my head and dazed I suddenly found myself on the cold snowy ground. Something warm trickled down my brow and I grimaced looking up and cursed as the same mace came down at me. I rolled, feeling a piece of my hair get caught in it and yanked from my scalp.

Swiftly I guessed where my attackers were and swung my left leg out hard, crashing into another armored leg and sending the beast to his knees. Half blind, I used my other leg and curled it under me and sprang at the Uruk-hai. Placing my blade out in front, I slammed it into its chest as we fell backwards, using my weight to seal the blow. I twisted my knife and the low snarl the beast had howled out cut off.

My breath puffed out in front of me as I startled the dead creature and whipped hastily at the blood in my eyes. Shivers ran up my spine as sweat poured down my neck and back, I twisted around at the sound of my uncle’s shout.

Orophin had been pushed back, away from me, another Uruk-hai dead feet away with an arrow in its head. Two were cornering him, and I was not sure he knew the other was there as he dodged skillfully away from one, towards the other. I meant to shout to him, to warn him of the danger but a foot stuck me from behind, hitting my square in the back. I gasped, falling from the body I was on and sliding into a rock, leaving a skid mark in the snow that was beginning to looking more red and black then white in places. Looking up I grimaced at my first enemy smirked at me, blood still dripping from his limp right arm. He looked like a wounded wolf, the large ax in his left hand like bared teeth.

I let out a long breath staring at him, my numb fingers trying to grip my knife. I was in trouble and I knew it, my vision was spotted from the blow to my head and my body was wet and cold.

A cry of pain had my head cracking to the side as my uncle dropped his bow, stumbling backwards, clenching his arm, a pained expression on his face.

I heard my heart beat in my ears as a still too fresh memory played along side what I was seeing. My father, being cut down by the same creature poising to strike down the uncle that reminded me so much of him.

Not again. This could not be happening again. Yet how in the world would I get to him in time? I head ached, my hands were frozen, my breath was short.

I was too weak, too human. I would be forced to watch another I cared for fall. I closed my eyes tightly, my teeth digging into my lip. No, I could not let this happen again. I pleaded, prayed to the gods above to give me something, _anything_ that would give me the power, the strength to keep my loved ones safe.

My heart in my ears, it thumped painfully five times before in a panicked decision I suddenly let go of any of my hesitation.

I did not care what it took, I would save him. I had to save him.

Warmth bloomed in my chest and I pulled in a startled breath. For a moment I thought maybe the Uruk-hai in front of me had killed me, but as I waited, my heart did not slow to a stop, yet the warmth spread through me. Suddenly I could feel my hands again as if I had put them by the warmth of a fire, they curled solidly around the handle of my blade.

My eyes snapped back open and I lifted my blade just in time as the large ax came down towards me. The beast looked surprised and I smirked, lifting a foot and quickly kicking him in the middle. He stumbled backwards and I leapt up, energy suddenly welling in me I spun and quickly sliced through the beast’s arm. It howled before gurgling as my knife cut through its neck.

I was moving before his body hit the ground, my breath even as I pushed hard on the snow earth.

“ _Watch out! Uncle duck!_ ” Orophin looked at me surprised but did as I said ducking just as a broad sword would have cleaved him in half. He took out his own blade and shoved it into the stomach of the Uruk-hai in front of him. I passed him moments later and swiftly cut above his head cutting his supposed murder from chest to chin. The small area filled with the sound of horrible screams and I kicked the creature to the ground quickly wiping its blood off on the snow. I sheathed my blade and turned to my uncle, knowing we have mear moment before the other ocrs investigate the scene of such a sound. Orophin was on his knees, clenching his arm. I rushed over to him kneeling next to him.

“ _Uncle, are you alright?_ ”

He grimaced but nodded.

“ _The wound is deep, but not fatal. Come, we must get back and report what is happening._ ” I nodded my head slightly and helped him stand and retrieve his bow. He whistled and moments later I picked up the sound of hoofs in the snow. Sirdal appeared, his black fur vivid on the white snow. Orophin had trouble getting onto his horse, but once he was on I easily got behind him, this time reaching forward to grab the horse’s main. I was not sure Orophin could direct his horse too well in this state and this way he would not fall off. My uncle grimaced again, leaning slightly against me as he gave his horse a command.

“ _Home_ _Sirdal_ , _run with all your speed._ ”

The horse did just that. He took off running the way we came, faster then before and I clamped my legs tighter against his sides to stay on. I was suddenly very glad he knew the way back because I was not sure I did.

We shot across the ground as the sun began to dip in the sky, bright colors filling it and turning it red. Orophin had gone quiet half way though and I panicked till I felt his breath on my fingers as I lift them to his face. I closed my eyes, hoping that I would not lose him. All the while my head pounded as if the hooves were hitting it rather then the ground. I was not sure how much longer I could hold out like this.

“Hurry Sirdal, please.” The horse grunted in response, his black hooves kicking up white snow as he went, sweat darkening his coat even more. I could have almost cried when I saw the Golden Woods in front of us and breathed in the air as the branches covered our figure.

Some part of me realized this was very similar to how I had met Legolas and Gimli and I almost laughed at the stupidity of it all. This time though, I would not fail, I would save those I cared about. Orophin would be fine. He had to be.

Our entrance did not go unseen, as several shouts were heard as Sirdal shot past a look out post. I could not stop, I needed to get Orophin to a healer. It seemed like lately every time I left I came back with injured and I did not like that fact at all.

When we reached the stables I was surprised to see Rúmil waiting for us. He and the few guards that looked like they were just about to leave stopped when Sirdal came to a sudden halt in front of them. He looked relived for a moment before seeing what shape his brother was in and the blood on my face. My head pounded painfully and I let out a small groan.

“Uncle… there is trouble…”

He gave me bewildered look but I was too tired suddenly to care that I slipped back into my native tongue. I felt someone grab at me, I heard the shouts of panic and then for a few moments there was nothing. Blackness had suddenly taken over and I drifted, unable to do much else. Maybe the blow to my head had done more then I thought.

I was jolted slightly and I reopened my eyes suddenly finding myself staring at the ceiling of the healing house. There was a healer leaning over me who smiled slightly when he saw I was awake.

“Good, you left the living for a time.” I blinked startled that he spoke common, but relived all the same. I was not sure I could handle Sindarin right now. “Can you sit up? It will be easier to look at your wound.” I nodded my head ever so slightly and the healer helped me sit up and lean on the head bored. He shuffled about for a moment before moving behind me and gently parting my hair, moving it this way and that before finding the source of the blood that still dribbled slowly down my neck and face. From his probing I got that it was somewhere near the crown of my head. “You have the Valar’s luck, the bone does not seem broken, but it might be fractured. The cut is deep though, lie still, I shall sew it up.”

I was quiet as he did so, biting my lip as the needle weaved through damaged skin. He was quick and much smoother with his work then some healers I had seen over the years. I would never forget the time I jammed my shoulder from a fall and had almost wished the healer had left it like that after she had yanked so hard on it I thought my arm would fall off.

“My uncle,” I muttered suddenly remember his own arm. “Is he alright?” I heard the clank as the utensils were set down on the tray next to the healer, his work done.

“He is being seen by Lord Elrond as we speak. He shall be fine.” I heard something being poured a moments later a small cup was in view. “Drink this. It will help with the pain. You should not sleep till it lessons.” I tried to nod again but only winced and sighed taking the cup and quickly downing the contents. It was chalky and rather tasteless, but I was given water to quickly wash it down with. I kept straining my ears for the sounds of Elrond. I needed to know my family was all right. Something wet touched my cheek and I shied from it before seeing it was just a rag. The Healer gave me a gentle smile before moving his hand forward again. “Let me see if I can not get rid of some of the blood.”

My answer was lost in the sudden bang as the doors opened and a slightly breathless looking prince looked around. I was surprised by the dread that had taken hold of his features as he scanned the area and then finally found me. I could only guess how amazing I looked, with wet clothes and blood covering my face and matted in my hair. Whether my appearance bothered him or not, relief washed over his face and he quickly came over to me.

“Áriel. Thank the Valar. You are alright.” I raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. The prince looked from me and then to the healer who seemed unsurprised to see the prince there. Legolas smiled, “I can take over from here, healer. Please see if Orophin needs any more tending too.” Though we both knew he was in good hands, the healer simply nodded his head and handed the rag to the prince before silently leaving us. Once he had moved around the curtain that gave what little privacy it could, Legolas took the chair the healer had been using before.

He did not say anything, just leaned forward and gently grabbed my chin to steady my head as I continued to deal with the pain. He got to work on cleaning up the blood that had trickled down the right side of my face, masking my scar rather well I was sure. I watched him quietly the entire time, before finally as the rag touched my hairline I reached up and touched his wrist.

“It is alright. This will take forever to get out.”

“I do not mind.” His tone was set in stone and I gave up on trying to get him to stop quickly. Minutes ticked by and slowly the pain realver I had been give helped take the edge of the pain away. When he seemed to think his job was done, Legolas set the rag down on the same table the healer had used. His eyes giving the rag turned red a narrowed eyed look. I frowned, about to ask him if something was wrong when he answered for me.

“I was coming back from the training field when a messenger came by. He said you and Orophin had been badly injured.” He looked down and I could see how much the news had aged him.

“Well, my condition was exaggerated, as you can see.” I muttered tapping my head. “Just a bad concussion. I am so use to wearing a helmet I had forgotten what a bare blow to the head feels like.” I laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood but the prince still looked worried. “I am fine.” I told him smiling. He shook his head but smiled weakly back. I watched as his eyes trailed over me, stopping on my soaked clothes.

“You must be freezing.” He muttered and before I could even think about that I felt his hands grab one of mine to rub it the way he had early this morning. His hands never moved though and quiet instantly he froze. It took me a moment to figure out why and then I realized his hands felt the same as mine, hardly any different at all in temperature. I was bewildered instantly. How was I not cold? I had been rolling around in the snow, my garb soaked through. I thought back and realized I had been fine on the ride back; I had not shivered once since the battle had started. Why though? Was I in shock? “What has happened?” Legolas voiced what I had been thinking and I looked at him just as confused as he was.

“The light of the Eldar has taken hold of her.” We both looked up, wide eyed as Elrond came into view, his hand busy as they were whipped free of any blood on them. I let his words sink in, but found I could not process them. The lord smiled at me. “I told you, that your path would be chosen soon enough young one. It seems something happened out there, that forced you to make a decision.”

I frowned biting my bottom lip. I remembered the fight; remember what I had been thinking and then the warmth. It had been so easy to fight them off then, but I had thought it was adrenalin.

“I thought I was going to have to watch Orophin die like I had my father. We were… caught off guard, and I was stuck down. ” I looked from Legolas to Elrond and then back at the prince. “I…pleaded for a way to stop it, asked the gods for help… that I would do anything…” Legolas still looked a bit stunned, but his hands tightened around mine, which was trembling now. Elrond nodded his head.

“You made your choice instinctively, to protect those you care for. That was your reason for choosing the path in front of you. It is not what I thought would trigger it, but it is a noble reason indeed.”

I just stared at him, unable to really think about anything else. It made sense now, and my chest tightened at the sudden news. The paths that had lain out before me since I could remember had now reduced to one. I couldn’t pretended to be human any more, couldn’t say that I walked the fence. To save Orophin I had given that up.

I was an elf now and there was no going back.


	16. Steps Forward

“…quiver like a bow string's pulse. In the moon's pale light you looked at me…”

Clara nickered softly, pressing into my touch as I brushed her slowly. The constant rhythm was the only thing in my mind that seemed steady to me, and to keep from loosing myself I sang. My mind couldn’t seem to stop racing.

Not long after I was sure my uncle would be all right I had snuck away from the healing house. My little flight away happened when Lord Elrond had called upon Legolas. Sneaking had always been easy – it was the reason I had been give my title, light on my feet, silent in my movements – yet I had felt the difference. There had been no imbalance, which I was sure I would have had since my head had been injured.

I was an elf. Not just a half elf – thought I supposed I really still was one by birth – I had chosen my father’s people over my mother’s in an instant of terror and desperation. I felt cheated. It felt as if I had not even had a choice.

How could my life as who I had been my entire existence be over?

“Like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet, nobody knows your heart.” This song, it was one I had not aloud myself to sing in such a long time, one I had sung at the grave site of one I had loved with all my heart.

 

I paused, in both my words and my brushing as something shifted near the entrance to the stables. Clara’s ears had perked and swiveled towards the door. The figure moved forward as if I had called to it and while he still hobbled from his wound, he looked as he always had to me.

A brother, a friend, family.

“I knew you would be here.” I pressed my lips together but said nothing as Éomer walked over to a bale of hay across from the stall I was in and sat down, letting his legs stretch out in front of him. “You caused quiet a commotion, disappearing like you did. Though he knows your wound is nothing life threatening, your disappearance has troubled Legolas. You should not worry that prince of yours, he might be centuries wise but you are new to him.”

I sighed, resisting to shake my head, knowing it would only cause pain. His words said more then just there meaning, Éomer knew me too well, as I was sure he knew Legolas.

“He is not ‘my prince’.” I grumbled going back to grooming Clara’s coat. Even as I said that though, I knew I was wrong. So did Éomer.

“You know that is a lie. I might have had my doubts before, but I do not think I have ever seen someone run as fast as he did when he thought you were gravely hurt , he left Gimli and I to find our way there on our own.” That was true, Legolas had been panicked when he had arrived, and only after Elrond had spoken to us, had the dwarf finally appeared with Éomer, huffing and puffing, and cursing his friend for only the gods know what. “Ever since this morning I was rather sure, the way he stood when that elf was badgering you. That morning on the training field with, Remi, was it? No one who knew you well, liked his words, I for one, felt anger, but knew not to overstep my bounds as a guest here. Legolas was not the same, I thing he may have gutted him if Lord Elrond had not intervened.” His voice was that of the one he often had used to tease me with, but I wondered how far off from the truth he really was. I peeked around Clara’s shoulder to look at the King of Rohan with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled. “I do not need to know a language to understand insults when I hear them.”

I grunted in reply before going back to work.

“If what you say is true, then why have you found me and not Legolas?”

“Because even if the prince cares for you, he has not known you like I have.” There was no pause in that statement, he did not need to think about such an answer. I frowned before sighing and looking back to Éomer again “I have known you as long as I can remember Áriel. You have not only been a friend my sister and I, but a comrade in battle, and a sister in all of the ways that count. I know you, I know when you are upset you always go to the stables. I know you always go to them because Clara is there and because you feel comfort in her presence. I know you only sing that song when you are troubled, for it was the one you sang at your mother’s funeral.”

I swallowed hard. Tears welled in my eyes at his words, but I fought them back. Of course he knew all those things, just as I knew so much about him.

“Perhaps we spent too much time together.” I muttered, but he did not rise to my jest and I let the brush sweep my mare’s coat twice more before I dropped it into the bucket. “What is it you want me to say?” I muttered quietly.

“Why are you so troubled by what has come to pass?” I frowned, turning and looking at him, my arms crossed over my chest protectively. It was like he saw through me, he always had. His blue eyes swept my form for a moment. “You cannot tell me, that you would not have chosen this path in time.” My eyes found their way to the ground. So he knew then. Of coarse he did, why else would he come?

“I do not know that.” I reasoned. “Neither do you. I could have ended up back in Rohan, ended up with some guard. Lived there for a few… hundred years as a Shield Maiden.” I grimaced at the thought of my own words. “Something could have happened to make me choose different.”

“Áriel, you love him.” Éomer’s voice was commanding, and on habit I looked back up to his face. His eyes were burning, leaving imprints on mine as he spoke, a look I would never forget. I was too stunned by his words to retort. “I have not seen you as happy as you are now when you are with Legolas since before your mother died. I think even if you never acted on it, you would have chosen the elves to stay connected to him. If not him, then maybe for your uncles, for the family you have found here. ”

“You are my family too. You, and your sister, and all of our friends. It is everything I have ever known for over four decades and after only being here a few short months I make the choice of the elves? I did not even think about it, it just happened."

The king nodded his head, seeing my reasoning, understanding how I was feeling.

“Aye. And I always will be you family, as will Eowyn and your mother.” I twitched a bit looking to the side and then back at him as his brow furrowed. “Nothing has changed Áriel. Rohan will always be your home, your birthplace and those who stood by you before will continue to do so. You made your choice on instinct; some times thoughts burn us when there is no time to think. Your heart made its choice, and it is not a bad one.” He shifted before grunting and standing up. "Everyone needs a reason to keep living. I think you lost your way when my uncle died. Legolas, Gimli, Vera, and your uncles, they helped you find it again. You have made bonds with new people but that does not mean the old ones are gone. Gimli has spoken to me of you more then once, he delights in your company, as do many others. You have found your place with the elves. They will help you find your way into the future.” I watched him as he came over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders, a gentle smile on his face. “You have spent so many years putting your life aside for the sake of our people, it is time you put yourself first."

I looked at him with his words running in my head, it was as if I had just seen him for the first time, in a new light. When had he grown up, I wondered? When had he gotten so wise? I had always seen hi as he was when he was younger: a boy with fire in his eyes and a sword in his hand telling me one day, he would make our people proud. I had never really realized he had already done that and more. I sighed rubbing my neck and stepped from opening the stall with him. As the door clicked shut I leaned on it, looking at my friend in defeat. Perhaps the only defeat that was good for me. "I would not even know where to start."

He laughed, reaching out putting a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should start by getting cleaned up, I have even enlisted help.” He gesture to the stable entrances and I spotted Vera standing there waiting, a smile on her gentle face. “Let her help you wash your hair, get refreshed from today’s events, then, I think it is time you told him the truth, for better or for worse." I flushed at such a thought and glowered at him. He just chuckled. "If things are as dire as they seem, this may be the only chance you get before things become too complicated,"

I knew he was right. I just had to somehow go about doing it. "You are right my friend," I muttered sighing. "Thank you, you have always been a person I could talk to." I straightened, running a hand over the braided part of my hair," I should get started then."

"Good. I believe he had started towards your living courters last I saw."

I nodded my head again before patting his hand and removing it from my shoulder. With one last glace at my friend and my mare I walked from the stables with purpose in my strides. Vera greeted me and silently let me towards the bathing chambers of the city. Elves were not shy with their bodies the way that of men were, and so community bathing was a norm here. At least – to my utter relief – the two genders were separated.

“So how did you get swept up in this?” I asked my friend, and she laughed slightly brushing a stray pale blond hair from her face.

“King Éomer was headed towards the stable the same time as I, it is my duty to look after and care for the horses and great stags of our people after all. I asked him why had looked so troubled and when he had answered, he had asked for my help.” She laid a pale hand on my shoulder, her skin hardly more colored then the stone that we walked on. “He cares for you greatly, as do I. when I heard what had happened, I wanted nothing more then to help you Áriel.”

Her words kept me busy for a time, and we entered the great building that when made from one of the enormous branches of the trees. Inside we went to the left of divider and walked into a steaming room. There were hooks and rack for our cloths and so, quietly we both undressed and made out way to the large pool. The water was warm, and had a gentle current to it, as the water was always flowing in and out of the building to keep it fresh.

The first time I had been here with Vera there had been quiet a few other elves and I had fretted and fidgeted as the sudden realization of being completely naked in front of people I did not know. Now though, months later, the idea was normal, and we were the only two there at the moment. We sat in the shallow end of the pool, the water touching my collarbone and enjoyed the warmth.

“Is there truly to be another battle soon?” Vera asked suddenly and I looked to her and saw worry in her eyes. As long as I had known her, Vera had a gentle soul, one that took joy in keep others safe and happy. The idea of war and battle must have been truly troubling to one such as herself. I nodded my head slowly, trying not to jostle it too much and cause pain from my injury.

“Yes. It will not be an easy one, but we must do what we can. There is no avoiding it.”

“Will you be alright?”

I looked down at the water, watched as the current hugged my form for a brief moment and then continued on.

“I had hoped, that the battling would be over for me, at least for a while. Such things are grating on the body and mind, but I know what I am doing, such a thing is not new to me.” I looked at her a smiled slightly. “I will be fine, I have spent my life fighting and protecting those around me, I do not mind doing it again.”

“I am glad to here it, but that was not what I spoke of. I know your skills are great Áriel, you would not have been honored with your father’s role here if you were not. I speak of your change in lie. Will it affect you in battle? Éomer talked with you, but I can still see traces of confusion in your soul.”

Some times I really found myself agitated with how everyone was so much wiser, to much older then I, for the most part. My uncles, Vera, Legolas, Lord Elrond and every other elf I knew well seemed to easily be able to see into my soul. I would need to spend more time with Gimli.

“I doubt choosing the path of the Elder will hinder me, I can find nothing about the change that had been bad. It is strange mostly, to not feel cold any more, and to not feel all that tired. I just have to get use to it.”

“In time, all with seem normal again.” Vera stood in the water, walking over to a shelving unit on the side of the pool and picking up a bottle of cleaning oils. “Now then, let me help clean your head, we do not want you ripping the stitches my accident.” As she moved through the water back over to me I saw a fiendish smile on her face. “Plus we want you looking nice when you go looking for Legolas right? I happen to know he enjoys the smell of lilacs.”

I snorted, smiling in embarrassment. I did not even want to know how she knew such a thing.    

The rest of the time in the bath consisted of her teasing me and then of some talk about how her day had been. She helped me wash my hair and then we both took care of our own bodies. Not long after I had started scrubbing off the blood that had dried under my shirt another elf maiden brought in a change of clothes for me, which Vera had apparently requested.

Once I was dressed in the sky blue and silver border gown – to which I had been a bit surprised to see fit me so well – Vera help comb and dry my hair before I weaved in my normal front braid. With that she left me, wishing me luck and had started back to the stables to do the work she had been going to do before Éomer’s request.

Sighing I pondered where to start looking for Legolas and thus headed towards my father’s home – my home I suppose, if I really thought about it. As it were, I never got to the living area, for I found him before that.

He was on one of the high lookout areas of the floating city, out of the way and canopied by tree branches, the area was free of snow. He was leaning on the railing, a single bench was behind him with the same root like legs weaving into the ground as much of the furniture here did. Gimli sat upon it, smoking his pipe, the scent of it made my eyes water and I coughed into my hand.

While the sound had been small, it seemed to awaken both men from there thoughts as Legolas turned to look in my direction and Gimli simply swiveled his head, his pipe in a stout hand. They both stared at me for a moment and I smiled uneasily and waved slightly, walking forward. Gimli chuckled, taking another draw from his pipe.

“There ye be lassie. We have been looking for ye.”

I smiled at the dwarf and went to reply but Legolas closed the gap, leaving mere feet between us and spoke before I could.

“Áriel.” My name sounded like a sigh on his lips and I raised an eyebrow slightly. It would seem Éomer had been right is say the elf had seemed worried. “Where did you go? You should not have wandered off with a head wound, you could have fallen.”

“Oh, lad, I thought I told ye already? The lass is one that tends to wander, it is how we met her after all.” Gimli grinned at me and I was glad for the support. “Is quiet a feat lass, sneaking away from all the pointy eared ones, though I suppose you are one as well now are ye not?” I felt my smile falter slightly but he waved his free hand. “Ye look the same to me.”

I could not help but giggle slightly at the dwarf, he was such an odd character, but I loved him for it. “I am sorry.” I said looking back at Legolas. “I did not mean to worry you, I simply needed time to myself. I went down to the stables to be with Clara.” When Legolas did not reply I took a step closer and peered at him with a small smile. “I should have said something, I did not think my actions though. Forgive me?”

Legolas sighed, reaching out and touching my hair for a moment before reaching down and grasping my hand, holding it in both of his. “You are forgiven. Do not do it again.”

Gimli laughed and stood from his seat, letting puff of smoke out as he did. “It is good to see ye are alright lass. Now then, I think it is time I went and found Éomer; the counsel will happen soon I am sure. See ye two around.”

It was not the most subtlest exit in the world but I still wished him well as did Legolas, and watch him shuffled off onto the snow-covered paths. Now that we were alone though, wings flapped in my stomach at what I had come here to do. I had been so sure of myself before, yet now I was tempted to put it off. I knew Éomer was right though, and our time alone might not be much after this.

Legolas beckoned me to sit on the bench where Gimli had been and I nodded my head. I was glad to sit down, I was afraid my legs would have started shaking. I removed my hand from his to rub mine together out of habit when I realized they were not cold and frowned slightly. Legolas laughed slightly at the expression I was giving my hands.

“It is a lot to get used to I imagine.” He muttered and I nodded my head in agreement. “At least, you will not have to deal with your hands going numb when you fight.”

I swallowed and took in a breath before speaking.

“Yes that is true but… I will miss your hands around mine trying to warm them,” I muttered quietly. The prince looked a bit surprised, but not startled like I had thought he might. “I know it was a simple gesture, but it was one I enjoyed.”

“I can understand that.” He muttered and reached out to take one of my hands and stop my fidgeting. “It is much like that morning when you helped me fix my hair.” He ran a thumb over my fingers as he spoke and I blushed at the reminder of my actions. “I have never felt so at peace as I did in those moments. I would have stayed there for an eternity if the Valar had let me.”

I felt a blush scatter across my face as I remembered that morning. It was as if he had read my mind. I looked at my lap, my free hand reaching up to tug at the braided part of my hair. For better or for worse, Éomer had said. I took a deep breath.

“Legolas…” I shifted a bit trying to find the right words. “I… that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I have been rather naïve really. After forty years I still do not understand my own heart. I thought I did.” I sighed. “And then I met you.” I could not look at him, could not raise my head as his hand tightened around mine. “You’re the only reason I am still here, I think. It is your strength that has help keep me up straight. Before I knew what was really happening I realized I trusted you more then any one I had met in a long time, and so quickly too. I do not know how else to say it, for such words are not easily told, but if I had a choice, I would stay with you for the rest of my life.”

“Áriel.”

I looked up at him suddenly and this startled him, for I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes as I looked at him. Why did I always have to start crying around him?

“Legolas, what I saw today, we are in trouble.” I whispered and he frowned at my words. “Their numbers are great and I worry about what will happen. It made me realize I could not just stand by and let you continue to believe that you are simply a friend to me. I care for you so greatly it hurts. I can understand if things are not the same for you but I hope they are…” I trailed off, suddenly feeling rather foolish for making such a speech.

For better or for worse. The words were out, and now I just had to ride the after math.

Fingers touched my face and I blinked slightly as he looked at me, with a gentle expression. I kept waiting for him to tell me I was wrong, to tell me he could not be with me, but those were not the words he spoke.

“I tried to tell you that night in the tree.” He muttered running the back of his fingers on my cheek. “You have had me since the moment I met you Áriel, I just did not know it. I found myself unable to keep my distance, I wanted to see you smile and to help you move past the grief that was heavy on your shoulders. ” His words shone true in his eyes and I blinked again and a tears escape the eye, trickling slowly down my cheek. Carefully he brushed it away smiling softly. “I do not know how it happened, but suddenly I was courting you. I was always with you; I was holding you, holding your hand. I thought it was to bring you comfort, but then I realized I did it for myself just as much.”

I shook my head suddenly full of courage at his words. I did not want any more explanations in that moment, all I knew what that he was saying what I had been hoping for. I leaned into his hand for a moment before simply leaning forward and resting my forehead to his like I had before leaving with my uncle the morning before. I heard his breath catch, if only for a moment and then he seemed to under stand.

His hand on my face, curled into my scalp and gently he tilted his head up and kissed my temple. I was frozen for a moment, my mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then, instinct took over and my eyes slid shut. It was simple, nothing like what I had been couples in Rohan do. Part of me wanted him to kiss me, but I knew enough of elven courtship that things like this could be slow. That was one thing I did not like about my father’s world, my world, for sure.

Why had I waited so long to do this?

The hand I had abandoned slipped behind me and pulled me closer and for a moment it felt like my heart was in my throat as his lips moved and kissed my cheek. Then, he pulled back and I felt a small amount of disappointment set in as he did so. My eyes opened and he must have seen it in them, for he smiled.

“You are just like a fire Áriel. When given something you need, you roar to life, an unstoppable force impossible to conquer.” The hand on my neck moved and brushed my bangs back. “I did not ask when this all started like I should have. I did not see what I was doing until Gimli quiet plainly pointed it out.” He seemed a bit annoyed at that fact and I almost laughed. At least I was not the only one who had to be smacked in the face with reality by a friend. “I do not wish to keep it the way it is any more. Others need to know my intentions for you.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Should I not know first?” I was surprised the voice was so even. He chuckled, clasping his hands together over one of mine in a warm cage.

“What I intend is to keep you at my side for eternity.” He tilted his head slightly. “I want your constant friendship and wise thoughts. I want your brave actions and all of your flaws. I want them to be mine Áriel Lightfoot. I want to fight by your side and I want you to stand by mine in Mirkwood.”

He certainly told me.

“I… by the gods Legolas, how am I supposed to reply to that?” My voice was more of a squeak then a real reply. I threw my free hand up in exasperation then rubbed my face to try and rub off the red I was sure was scattered upon it. I heard him laugh again and scowled. “Oh you just wait till Orophin finds out, then you’ll be the one looking foolish.”

“Ah yes, that will be interesting, will it not?” Stupid, cocky elf.

I opened my eyes again to look at him as I dropped my hand and sighed. He seemed to be waiting for something, the way his eyes searched my face I realized after a moment of thought he might be waiting for me to come up with a suitable answer other then be just being exasperated. I had half a mind to leave him guessing.

“Honestly prince.” I used his title as a tease and he raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. “Do you really think I would want it any other way? I came to you after all, did I not?”

He tilted his head slightly before smiling and pulling me close again. He kissed the top of my head, careful of my wound before simply resting his chin on top of it, his arms looped around me protectively. I did not mind, I could not remember the last time I had felt this content.

“You do not need to worry about the battle. I am sure that we will figure something out.” Even as he said this I could hear how unsure he was about, it just as I was.

“We need to speak with Galadriel. The wound my uncle has might heal, but he should rest while he can. I can give the report.” I felt his fingers brushing over the bandages on my head again smiled slightly. “That way we will not be surprised next time.” Legolas seemed hesitant to move, but after a moment he stepped away from me and nodded his head.

“You are right. Go to her. I shall gather our friends and meet you there.” I smiled slightly, a bit saddened by having to part ways so quickly, but I would see him soon enough. For now, duty called.

“May your steps be swift.”

He laughed slightly, reaching out and petting a piece of my hair, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Some how I doubt they will be as light as yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics Belong to Sasha Lazard - Nobody Knows Your Heart, from the Japanese anime movie: Mononoke Hime (Princess Mononoke)


	17. A Light in the Dark

“400 you say?”

I nodded my head slowly, trying not to jar it too much so it would not throb. Celeborn frowned, the worry lines on his face some how seeming unnatural. “Have not we been through enough trials?”

I could not help but agree. We were in the room I had been in before when I had been formally asked to help in the ranks. I had hoped that maybe I would not find myself back here so soon, but here I was.

The table was more populated now. While Legolas and Éomer sat in the same spots as before – flanking me as I sat at one end – Gimli and my uncle Rúmil sat along it as well. Elrond and Galadriel sat as they had before as well, but the lord of the Golden Woods stood, his hands clasped behind his back as his thoughts whirled and twisted around him.

With war on our doorstep we needed every experienced warrior at the meeting. The eight of us that were there now made up that group. I wondered off hand if this was how the Fellowship had felt when they had first formed.

“How exactly were ye found out lassie? A few orc guards could not have been so much trouble.”

I looked at the dwarf with a frown, half tempted to say it was not the time for such a tease, but I knew his question was serious. I shifted a bit, biting my lower lip, my right hand under the table again and held tightly in a familiar hand.

“It was not orcs that found us. Some how, some of the Uruk-hai must have survived.” The hand around mine tightened slightly and I squeezed it back. “They came out of no where, five of them. It was a miracle that we took them all down when we were so caught off guard.” I did not mention that the only reason we had likely achieved that was because at that moment I had ascended in to the path of the elves, giving me the edge I had needed.

“Do we know if there were any more?” Éomer asked this time, not only to me but also to everyone in the room. When no one answered I shrugged slightly.

“There is no way of knowing. I was not looking for them when I was scouting the group; I had thought them all to be dead, crushed in the forest of Fangorn.” I repressed the shiver I felt at recalling the memory of the sounds that had clotted the air when the fleeing army had entered. I had never looked at a tree the same way again…

“How many do we have able to fight?”

I looked at Legolas with a sideways glance as he spoke. I wondered what he was truly thinking behind that well trained mask of his.

“We have sixty at best if Lord Elrond and I were to fight.”

I felt my eyes widen at his words. Looking around, I saw Elrond nod slightly in agreement as Celeborn looked to him in confirmation. The Lady of Light glanced at her husband, worry flickering through her eyes. She did not like this much at all. Though none of us really did. I swallowed.

“Forgive me for speaking out, but I am not sure it is wise for you to fight my Lords. I do not doubt your skill, but if you were to some how to fall, your realms would be left without a leader. It would cause worry and disarray.” I looked down as Celeborn pinned me with a hard gaze. I did not regret my words; I had seen what loosing a leader could do first hand. A glance at Éomer told me he understood as well. It was not easy for a country to lose a leader and then have to turn to a new one so quickly.

“Ah, then should we not do the same for the Prince, and for you Áriel?” I was surprised to hear Rúmil, for he had been quiet the entire meeting so far. I gave him a confused and annoyed look and he smiled like a fox. “The future Princess of Mirkwood is just as important, is she not?”

I must have stared at him a good full minute before simply scowling slightly and looking down at the table. I heard Gimli snort slightly and Éomer shifted beside me as if suddenly uncomfortable. How in the world had he even known…? It had not even been two hours! From under the table Legolas squeezes my hand again. If the others in the room were curious at my uncle’s words they did not voice it but instead pick up where I left off.

“It is a good point you make Áriel.” Lord Elrond said, looking at me with his gentle, father like gaze that he had given me before. “But I am afraid we have little choice in the matter. We need every able warrior in this fight if we are to win this.” I nodded my head slightly, knowing he was right, but still not liking it. I caught Rúmil watching me for a moment and I frowned at him, and he clearly saw how unhappy I was with his words. Still the elder elf said nothing, turning his gaze back to those who spoke.

“I will make my way back to Rohan and contact Gondor. Our forces are still slight, but between us both we can send companies this way. I cannot guarantee they will arrive on time though, but I will o my best. We owe you a great deal for Helms Deep.” Éomer looked to both of the Lords and the Lady who nodded their heads. “I would only ask for an escort incase of trouble.”

Part of me so badly wanted to be part of that group, to make sure my friend got back safely. I knew I could not though; I would be needed here to help direct the forces.

“I will send mine with you. They both know common, and I will have them ride to Gondor after getting you back home safely. How many men can we expect do you think?” Elrond was as direct as always, but I was surprised he was offering up his own guards.

“I can not be sure of Gondor. Aragorn will likely send all he can, but he is much farther away then Rohan is. I can at best send twenty men.”

“We appreciate your help King Éomer.” Celeborn rested his palms on the table. “That will make 100 on our side. It will have to do.”

I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry. 100 against 400. That was a one to four ratio. Surely we would be alright though; elves were quicker, and stronger then orcs and we would have the advantage of knowing the forest if it came to a quick retreat. There was always a chance for things to go the right way.

As plans were made, the leaders became more intent on the maps in front of them. During this time, as the rest of us sat back and watched, putting in small comments when we could, the hand that had been holding mine suddenly pulled away and the loss of that warmth of startling.

I looked to Legolas as he suddenly stood, his face hard, and paler then normal. Something was wrong. He gave the room a small glance, before looking at Gimli, then me, and then turned from the table and quietly left the room. I watched him go, shocked and confused by the sudden sway in emotion.

What in all of Arda had just happened?

“Do not worry yourself young Lightfoot.” Galadriel said softly and I turned my gaze back to her. She gave me one of her small, but true smiles; she had been watching the entire group, silent as always. I got the feeling battle was not something she liked to put her hand into, but I could have been wrong. “The Prince is just worried. Give him some time.”

I bit my lip nodding my head slowly and glancing around. Gimli looked just as startled as I did, though the set in his shoulders showed more annoyance then worry. Éomer gave me a smile before turning back to the others. He leaned forward, looking over the map carefully.

“I will send my men through this route, they will be easy for your scouts to spot…”

The meeting continued and plans were formed as quickly as they could be. By the time we were finished the moon was high in the sky and I bid Gimli and Éomer goodnight as we parted on the pathways. Éomer would be leaving early in the morning, and though I had offered to see him off he had told me I should get some rest and peace of mind while I could.

Sadly my mind was anything but peaceful. I was still confused and worried about Legolas, and a bit upset by Rúmil’s sudden declaration. In all honestly I hadn’t even thought about it. Me, Princess? That did not even seem possible.

Shaking my head I started off again, heading down the snowy path that would lead to the ground. If I knew Legolas as well as I thought I did, then I was rather sure he would be blowing off steam right now.

Sure enough, as my feet touched the snow covered forest ground I found him at the archery range. A few other elves were still on the training field, as it was not too late just yet. Some of them glanced at me as I walked by. It must have looked strange to see me in a dress and down in the training area.

I was not here to train though, so I ignored the curious glances for the most part and walked my way over to Legolas. He did not see me coming, for his focused was on the targets, and as I stopped behind him, a bit in front of a group of elves watching him, I could see the tension. It was small, almost completely concealed, but I could see it in his shoulders and how forcefully he pulled back the string of his bow. I watch as another arrow slammed into the center of a target, the shaft vibrating with the force.

That would not be easy to pull back out.

“Your going to snap your bow string at this rate.” I said evenly, trying to add a small teasing tone to it. I was not sure how to deal with him when he was this way. I had only seen him this upset once before. I would probably have to do the same thing I had done then. Upon hearing my voice his body tensed and then he moved as if he had not heard me, string another arrow and firing.

Or maybe I would have to try a more brutal approach it would seem. I sighed.

“Legolas…” I glanced around at the small group of elves behind me, all of which now watched quietly. Another arrow was fired. “You are making a scene…” I was suddenly very glad most of our watchers could not understand what was being said. When the prince still did not answer I debated on leaving, letting him cool off like the Lady of Light had said. In the end I did not. “Fine…”

I waited, watched him fire another arrow before I stepped forward again. As his hand moved back to get another arrow I grabbed his wrist in my right hand and his shoulder in my other. I felt his muscles tense under my contact before I slowly walked around, pulling his hand with me till I was standing in front of him. His eyes narrowed, surveying me for a moment before he spoke.

“What are you doing?”

“Stopping you, stopping this.” I gabbed a thumb behind me at the target now littered with arrows, the tips dug far to deep in. “You have begun to draw a crowd, and ignoring me will not help. This is not the right way to approach your problems.”

His lips twitched for a moment. “Are you sure you are the right one to be telling me that?”

It stung, and I flinched slightly. Regret flashed crossed his face almost instantly, but truthfully, I supposed he was right. I had certainly made a habit of running from my problems before, hadn’t I? Still, I knew what he said was not from the heart, he was distressed, and I could understand that.

He pulled away from my gasp easily and turned, looking at the small group of elves before he spun back and to me and then started off in the direction of the lake he had taken me to days back.

I followed him, glad to get away from the sets of eyes that followed us from where they stood, until we were both lost in the forest brush. We walked for while, till we found the tree we had climbed again, and he stood in front of it still as a tree himself. I frowned, walking around him, placing myself in between the tree and him.

He stared at me for a moment, before walking toward and gently pushing me against the tree, his hands resting on my shoulders, he laid his forehead to mine and I watched as he closed him eyes. He was so tired, I could feel the weight of fatigue dragging at him.

“Feel better?” I muttered lowly. He took a deep breath and shook his head, his hands tightening on my shoulders. “What is wrong?” I was worried, so worried. All I wanted to do was help if I could. Finally, he pulled back from me and sighed, his shoulders slumping as his hands fell from my shoulders.

“How can you do so calm about this?” His voice was strained, as if he was trying to keep it from being too harsh. “100 against 400 Ariel? Even if they are just orcs, we are at a grave disadvantage. How are you not upset when it is likely we will not win?” He sounded as if we had already lost, and I realized this truly was a parallel to the first time I had ever spoken to him.

“I am not happy about it.” I assured him strengthening my dress. “I am just about as happy with it as I was with the numbers at Helms Deep.” It had been petrifying numbers then. “But we do have a chance of winning this Legolas. This is not impossible.”

He frowned at me lifting a hand to brush some of the snow off my shoulders. “You could run.” He muttered. “Go with Éomer to help collect the troops. I do not wish to see you die…”

I scowled at him, batting his hand away and glowering. I could understand his fear, but to even suggest such a thing when everyone was counting on me? “Stop that. You are not a coward and neither am I.” Honestly, I could hardly believe he had even voiced such an option. He eyes trailed to the ground again and I bit my lip at the desperate panic he was in. “Listen.” I reached out and pulled his chin up to look me in the eyes. “Would you ask Gimli to run and hide, or Aragorn if he were here? I know how to take care of myself. You know this. I am not going to die. Neither are you.” Though I doubted he was at all worried for himself.

“How can you be so sure of yourself?” He sighed, and I tilted my head and smiled.

“I already told you that answer once before you know.“ I could not help but smile wider at the sudden confusion on his face. “I suppose I will need to tell you again? The reason I am ‘so sure of myself’ is because there will always be a light against the darkness, Legolas.” I watched his face carefully as I spoke, watched as his mind began to recall days past. “There is no such thing as darkness without light. The two have always existed together, and they will forever battle but never snuff the other out. There will always be hope in despair and there will always be victory in loss.” I let my hand wander up his face, brushing across his hairline. “That is what I have always believed. It is how the world works in my eyes.”

Legolas was stone quiet and still. He was looking at me as if seeing something else. I smiled slightly knowing what he probably saw. The first time I had ever met him, I had spoken those words. In Helms Deep, I had watched him and Aragorn fight from a corner in the armory, and then found him later, pacing around on the wall. I had been nothing more then a faceless woman him, in a long cloak, the hood pulled up, and a bandage covering half of my face. We had only spoken briefly, but in those moments the same words had transpired between us and then I had left, thinking I would never see him again.

Only that was not what had happened.

“Áriel…” His words came out on a winded breath, almost not even spoken. I saw him connect the dots in moments, saw the truth of it all come to light.

And then he was kissing me. Hard and fast, his hands were in my hair. I stood stunned for several seconds, before following suit, brushing my figure tips over one of his ears. He shuddered and then pulled back slightly to look me in the eyes.

“How is it, that we seemed to have crossed paths several times before I even knew who you were?” His hand gently cradled my head, fingers laced into my hair. “I had regretted never getting to thank that woman. It was her words that had calmed me enough to truly see I had let myself get carried away in hopelessness, it was what straitened my path.” He took in a breath through his eyes stared at me and I simply kept smiling at him gently. “To find that it was you there, it is unbelievable, yet it makes sense. It is like you followed me through out the war to make sure I stayed alive. Like a spirit of hope made solid and sent from the Valar themselves.”

I turned red at his words but could not stop the grin on my face. Here I had thought much the same of him.

“Well, not really. Only from when you entered Rohan to the end of the battle at the White City.” I pointed out. I had never seen it as a big deal. I had only spoke to him mere moments at Helms Deep and only briefly been at his aid in the battle of Gondor. Moments in time, too small to really think much of it. I had simply been a nameless comrade. Legolas shook his head again, caressing my cheek, his thumb running along the edge of my scar.

“To think you were the same person both of those times and then by fate we met again, as if I were supposed to pay you back without even knowing it.”

“You have done more then simply pay me back Legolas. Tending to my wound would have been more then enough. You have been the roots that have kept me standing,” I told him, pressing my face into his hand.

“Yet you were doing much the same for me back then, and now.” He laughed quietly. “I suppose I have once again, made a fool of myself. I am wrong to despair as I do.” He let him forehead rest on my and he sighed. _“Thank you.”_

 _“It was no hardship.”_ It was cute, how he went back to Sindarin some times, and I was glad I had started to grasp at the language better. “You know I care about you. If it were not for what happen to my uncle I am sure I would have still chosen the same fate I have now, if only to stay with you.” I moved slightly running a hand over one of the small braids in his hair. “I love you, you realize that, right?”

Mere hours ago I had hardly been able to say I cared about him and now… Now things were different. I could not deny such thoughts, such words, when our time together could easily be cut short.

“You have my heart.” He whispered, “ 'I love you’, does not cover such a feeling, but it is all I have that I can say.”

I felt my face heat up instantly again, my eyes shifting around nervously. “It is more then enough…” I bit my lip again, afraid to ruin such a moment, but unable to keep my worries back. “Will it be enough for your father? For your people? I am not a princess Legolas, I am a soldier and a half blood…”

He pulled back; taking my hand that was resting on his head into his own hand and pulling me forward so that I was no longer resting on the tree.

“I can not be certain.” He admitted. “I left on an errand for my father, only to travel for over a year, and now I shall come back with a woman at my side. They will all be shocked, I am sure.” He used his free hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes as I looked down. “They will see though. Just as your father’s people have, that you are no mere girl. Being half blood means nothing Áriel, you have seen Lord Elrond yourself. You have served your people, protected your king and scarified everything to make those around you happy. There is nothing for them to condemn.”

It was hard to come up with words when he spoke like that. “But what if…”

“If for some reason I am wrong, it will not matter.” He cut me off. “I may be a prince, Áriel, but we are elves. You still think in terms of men, but with the danger gone from this world, this is little chance my father would die. There is no need to worry about me taking the thrown. Besides, it matters little to me what happens as long as you stay at my side.”

It was more then I could have ever asked for. I nodded my head slightly and he simply smiled, bringing the hand he held up and kissing the knuckles on it.

“Now, since we are already out here, why don’t we visit our favorite spot.”

He gestured up into the tree and I raised an eyebrow. “I hardly remember ever saying such a thing.”

A smile spread on to his face that reminded me of the barn cats from Rohan, cunning and playful.

“I will just have to change that wont I?”

The prince simply laughed at my disgruntled, flustered face, pulling me forward so he could go up first. I had to stop from scooping up snow and hitting him with it. This was not Rohan after all, and I was not sure how that would go over. Did elves have snowball fights I wondered? I would have to ask him. Still, the thought of doing so brought me joy.

Legolas left his bow on the ground, leaning on the trunk as he helped me climb the tree again, this time in a dress. Went we finally settled on our chosen branch, sitting side by side, my head resting on his shoulder, I wondered about the next day. I wondered about the days that were to come, and how long they would truly stretch out.

At least for this moment, this night though, everything was beautiful and bright under the moon.

 


	18. Dawn

I pulled the bowstring back and took aim, inhaling a cold breath of air as I did so. I could do this. I knew I could do this. Breathing out I released the string and watched as the arrow flew towards the target…and smacked into the outer ring.

Letting out a sigh of frustration I looked down at he bow in my hand waiting for it to mock me. I had hoped that taking the path of the elves would perhaps improve me aim, but it really hadn’t.

Two days ago Éomer had left the Golden Woods at the crack of dawn, and, while I had wanted to say good bye, I had been so tired I had slept right though it. Who could blame me though? I had not wanted to get up even when I had woken up, what with the feeling of strong arms around me and a warm chest behind me.

I was sure sleeping in the same bed together before being married was probably not something most elves did. They were always so proper. It was not like we had done anything though; we had just enjoyed being together. Something I was not sure we would get to have for much longer once the orcs were spotted. I played with the end of the braided piece of my hair and bit my lip. Waiting like this, it made me so edgy.  

“Looks like you’re having a bit of trouble.”

I frowned turning around to face the owner of the voice. Remi stood there, his own bow in hand; his head tilted slightly, an eyebrow cocked.

“Here to test me again?” My voice was flat, but last we had met I had ended up beating him shamelessly in a duel. It would not be hard to believe he wanted a rematch. He ignored my comment though, looking around the area as if looking for something.

“Where is your Prince?” His question made me bristle slightly, though the way he said it did not hold any real spit within it. I shrugged my shoulders, my voice guarded.

“Not here.” In truth Legolas was helping Rúmil’s patrol squad with getting a few traps ready for the up and coming fight. We knew we had no chance of getting out of this fight, the orcs were coming and they was no way to spot them.

“So I see.” Remi walked over to me, setting his bow down next to the other station where arrows stood ready to be fired. “It would seem that he has at least been able to teach you the basics of shooting. You lack technique though, and that is mostly found on your own.”

I scowled, my hand clenching harder on the bow, frustrated with his words.

“Why are you here Remi? Do you wish to mock me?”

The guard frowned, pressing his lips together as he eyed me with his dark eyes. Slowly he raised his hands in front of him as if to show me he meant no harm.

“No I…” He paused for a moment as if to try and word his thoughts correctly. “I wished to speak to you about the squads assembled for the battle. It was my understanding that you are taking your father’s place, so you will be taking control of his squad?”

I frowned remembering yesterday’s announcement down here about the battle and the assigning of groups. Orophin was stable, but most likely would not be fighting with us, so Legolas had been assigned to take over leadership of the squad. There be me five leadership roles total: Celeborn, Elrond, Rúmil, Legolas, and myself.

“Yes.”

“You see, I reason I ask is because I am one of your late father’s troops.”

The gods truly must have had a cruel sense of humor. I crossed my arms, bow still tight in on hand and narrowed my eyes.

“You want to be moved to another group then? Will not serve under a half blood?” My tone was more acidic than it probably had needed to be, but it got my message across, no he would not be getting a reassignment. The elf blinked, looking a bit startled before sighing and rubbing his neck.

“I can see you reasoning. I have been treating you in an ill manor since we met. I was false in my thoughts, for you are my teacher’s daughter and I cannot help but see the look of disapproval on his face now. So I came here to make amends” He looked at me straight in the eyes and I was too surprised to come up with any response. “I would be most honored to stay in your company, if you allowed it.”

I frowned at him, wondering if I should let myself be taken in by his words. I had known many how used such soft words to get what they wanted and nothing more. “Why should I believe you?”

“Because what you said that day on this training field stuck with me.” He explained looking over his shoulder to the sparing ring. “I felt like you were replacing the person I had looked up to, but after you left I really thought about it. It must have been hard for you to take his place. I want a chance to make it up to you, Lightfoot.”

I sighed watching as he bowed his head, feeling slightly uneasy by all of it. I had never been a very forgiving person. It was in my nature to hold on to things more then I should have. Now though, as I looked at the elf that stood there asking for forgiveness, I felt I chest tighten in resolve. Finally I reached out and patted his shoulder once. When he looked up surprised, I gave him a small smile. “Better to find out you are wrong now then never. I cannot say I will run the squad like my father did. I know little of the way our people are command here, but I will not turn away a loyal fighter.”

Remi looked his head seemed grateful at my gesture before looking over at my target again, and after hesitating a moment spoke. “Would you like some pointers maybe?”

I could see the obvious olive branch he was extending, and, while I had moved to take it, I was unsure of how he thought he could help me. “I have been getting help from one of the best archers in Middle Earth,” I pointed out. “Legolas has not been able to help much.”

“I think that might be the problem though.” When he saw my confusion he simply smirked slightly. “Because he is one of the best he does not fire the bow the same way some one else might while they are learning. Foundation is key to learning a skill before on can find their own way.”

I thought about what he said and realized it was true. I myself had made the style of fighting I had learned different, to suit myself better, such as not using a shield.

“I suppose you have a point.” I grumbled a bit looking at the bow in my hand, my thumb idly running over one of the carved leaves. “What would you have me do?”

Remi looked very happy to help me, and a smile appeared on his face I had never seen. “Well, let me see your stance. Pull the arrow back.” At his command I did just that, threading the arrow and pulling the sting back. I held my stance there as the elf walked closer to me and looked at my stance. “Your footing is good, but you need to lower your arm a bit, try to think of your jaw as an anchor point for how far back you need to pull the string.” As he spoke I fixed what he told me to. “Your elbow is bent a bit more then most. Do your arms invert?” When he saw my nod he reached out and carefully turning my arm so that the elbow was rotated more down, which let me straighten my arm a bit more. When he was done he quickly let go of me and stepped back. I tried to memorize the feeling that my body was in so I could repeat the corrected stance. “Alright, just remember to take aim through the notch, Legolas probably hardly has to aim any more, but that comes with a lot of experience. Try taking a shot.”

I nodded my head slightly lining up the arrow with the center of the target and took in a breath. As I exhaled I let the string go and the arrow went flying. I watched, biting my lip as it sunk into the ring closest to the center point. It was not perfect, but I felt a sudden jolt of joy from the improvement.

“Nicely done.”

I looked at the patrol guard elf with a small smile as he nodded his head.

“I am in your dept.”

Remi shook his head. “No. You have taught me something of great importance since we met, I was just returning the favor.”

His words though, finally had me wondering about something since our conversation had started. “Why have you been speaking in common this whole time?”

The elf shrugged his shoulders picking up his bow. “It is the tongue you are more comfortable with, is it not?”

I let it drop without answering, not wanting to say something I might regret and he turned back to the target. We fell into a comfortable silence as we both shot arrows as the targets, and I could not help but be over joyed as each of mine got closer and closer to the center. I guess it was true that knowledge did come in some unexpected forms.

Over an hour passed when the quiet of the forest suddenly changed. It came slowly, the footsteps of many elves on the snow before I really even thought anything of it. Rúmil’s company came flowing in and it startled me enough that the arrow I had pulled back went flying off into the trees behind the targets. Some of elves looked a little disheveled and alarmed, I dropped my bow and ran to where they had clustered. Remi’s footsteps were not far behind mine.

A million things flew through my head, but they all pointed back to only one thing – had the orcs finally come? I spotted my uncle first and quickly wove my way through the small crowd and to him.

“ _Uncle!_ ” Rúmil looked to me and gave me a small smile as I stopped next to him touching his shoulder to see if he was hurt. He simply patted my hand.

“ _I am fine_ _Áriel._ ”

I frowned but nodded my head looking around, a new worry taking over. “ _Where is Legolas?_ ”

My uncle looked as if he was about to answer me when I heard my name being called from behind me. Turning around I found the prince walking up to me. He must have been the last of the group. Relief left my lungs and I sprinted to him, closing the gap between us in moment and running right into his arms. I was not sure why I had been so scared, this was Legolas after all, he was no push over, yet, it was because he was Legolas that it had worried me so.

I felt a hand stroking my head as his other arm looped around my waist. “I am fine.” He reassured me, and I nodded my head slightly breathing in his scent before pulling back to look at Rúmil again.

“ _What happened?_ ” when my uncle did not answer right away but his features darkened I looked back at Legolas who frowned but nodded his head.

“We spotted scouts on the northern border. We went out and met them, but with scouts, the rest cannot be to far away. We have sent two of ours out to see how far that distance may be.”

My heart clenched and fear spiked up my spine but I nodded my head slowly. Looking back around us I saw Remi had gotten the same information from another elf, for his face was grim. We met eyes once before he simply nodded his head and turned away to looked at my uncle.

“ _I must go and inform the Lord and Lady. Rest while you can, for war is coming._ ”

I could only swallow at his words as Rúmil looked at me once more before turning and hurrying up into the city. I followed his form until I could no longer see it, and felt Legolas’ arm tighten around me in response to the fear he must have seen carefully hidden in my eyes.

 

**. . .**

“ _At dawn?_ ”

I pressed my lips together looking down at my hands and nodded at Orophin’s question.

“ _The scouts got back an hour ago, they said we will be able to see the army by then._ ”

My Uncle nodded his head and shifted on his bed. Though Orophin had been moved from the healing house, his wound still kept him in bed for most of the time. In a few days he would be fine, sadly, we did not have a few days…

“ _Do not fear._ ” He said, reaching out and touching my hand. “ _Éomer will come. We have the advantage of the trees and the knowledge of the terrain if needed._ ”

I nodded my head but still frowned. _“I do not fear the battle Orophin. I fear my mind will wanderer away from the battle.”_ Two days ago I had sat down in this very spot with Legolas and both of my family members to discuses what needed to be said. First I told them about my relationship with the prince, and then I went on and told them what had happened to me in the months before we had first met. They both knew about my…flashes now. Though they had been coming less and less as time went on like Legolas had said, I still remember what had happened when I had first met Lord Elrond. If Orophin had not called out to me…

The hand over mine, gave me a light squeeze. “ _You are strong_ _Áriel, you will over come it. I only wish I could stand and fight with you._ ”

So did I.

“ _I will do my best to keep an eye on Rúmil for you._ ”

“ _Do not forget to look after yourself, and that Prince of yours._ ” He saw my face flush and laughed slightly. “ _I have nothing I can say to hinder your relationship with him_ _Áriel. He is a god elf. I think your father would have approved._ ”

I smiled slightly looking at my uncle before leaning over and kissing his cheek. “ _Thank you for believing in me Uncle. I will return, I promise.”_

Orophin returned the gesture, his hand running over my hair. _“I shall await your victorious return, may those light feet of yours get you through another battle.”_ I watched as he paused for a moment as if debating on something before he sighed. “ _I did not wish to bring this up now_ _Áriel, but if you are truly serious about Legolas, there is something you should know about his home, and his ideals…_ ”

**. . .**

Legolas found me on one of the high observation towers later that night. I had been unable to sleep, since I had slept so soundly the night before and my newly acquired stamina from the path I had chosen made sleeping every day unnecessary. I doubted I would be able to sleep even if that were not the case. He smiled at me and came to sit next to me under the tree I had been resting against. The snow had hardly touched the ground here, so I had not worried about getting wet.

“You are worried?”

I nodded my head.

“It does not matter how experienced I am, going into battle always scares me. Once I am in it, it goes away but in the time before…” I shook my head looking at him. “I am unsure of how to lead my company, I do not wish to let them down. What if I error in my Sindarin and they fire too soon or…”

I am interrupted by Legolas’ soft laugh and I scowled at him half heartily. After a moment he smiled and stroked my hair. It was in disarray from everything that had happened, and my braid is sloppy and unkempt. Slowly his hands both move to my waist and he slowly pulls me closer.

“Come here.” He muttered, and I let him pull me over his leg and into his lap, his legs curling around my own. Heat flared across my face but I found myself not caring and look over my shoulder at him. He was so warm and his smile so gentle, I could not do anything but relax into him as his hands pulled my braid out and he started combing his fingers through it. “You need to be confident, or those you command will falter.”

I leaned into his hands, thinking about his words before sighing. “It is not that easy.”

“It is not.” He agreed. “Courage and fear are not on the same scale as one would think. In truth, it is all right to be scared, for fear can keep you alive. Yet when one leads another, they must carefully tuck that fear away and show others the courage that is needed to win.”

I bit my lip, thinking of past battles, thinking of Helms Deep and my own words I had spoke days before to Legolas. Had I not been the one to say there was always a way?

“I know. I often forget how wise you can be.” I smiled slightly. “When I am as old as you, will I seem that knowledgeable?”

he chuckled, the vibration going through my own chest at our contact. “You make me sound so old, Áriel.”

“Well you are. To me at least.” I pointed out. “You are what? 2,000 years old?”

“Older.” He chuckled again. “Yet, still young by elven standards. Though, in some ways I am too old for some things. Normally, Elves find their match within their first century of life.”

I was started by that bit of knowledge, and I shifted a bit uneasy suddenly. Maybe that was by we had been the spread of gossip. I had thought that maybe it was because he was a prince, but now…

“I had no idea.”

   “It is alright. I believe I am blessed my the Valar.” I felt his nose press into the back of my head for a moment breathing in. “I had not found my match before, because, I suppose you were not born yet.”

I rolled my eyes, but still smiled at the thought. “I doubt that. Chance brought us together Legolas. War caused our meeting.”

“Perhaps.” He agreed, before shifting, his hands leaving my hair for the time being, now that it as free of tangles. “But I will still feel lucky for finding you.” He pulled his face away from my head then, and his hands moved in front of me, one of them shut to the world. “Forgive me for not getting this done sooner. It is customary that they are give before one starts courting, but I had not the time to get them made.”

I was confused by his words until he opened his free hand and showed me two simple golden bands. I took in a little gasp and my face was so hot I thought it might melt off.

“Elven couples wear these for a year, then, on their wedding day they are replaced with bands of mitheral or silver.” His left hand rubbed my hand soothingly as he spoke. “Will you wear one for me?”

I could hardly get myself to swallow as I stared at the rings, water bubbling up into my eyes. I blinked it back and smiled; glad he had explained the significance. For a moment I thought he was human, and that he was asking me to get married. In a way I supposed it was the same thing, and for the life of me, it would not have made a difference.

Yet, things were never that simple were they? My hand curled slightly as I looked away from the shining gold in front of me as I thought about what Orophin that said.

“Áriel? What is they matter?” he waits a few seconds before gently lowering his hand. “Something troubles you besides the battle that is to come.”

It is not a question, and I find I am amazed still by how well he can read me.

“You know I would love nothing more.” I said quietly, my hand touched his closed one that kept the rings. “And I do not fault you for not tell me before but… Orophin said that I should know, about how your father… views others.”

I felt him tensed behind me and I shift, turning half way to look at him as he frowned, his eyes carefully guarded.

“Perhaps your uncle should keep his thoughts to himself…”

“How can he not?” I argued back frowning. “He worries for me, because I would leave my place here to go with you, only to walk into a kingdom where I might not be excepted by the one who raised you?” I shook my head slightly, my hands finding their way to my face as I pulled my hair back away from it, wishing I still had a braid so that I could keep my hands busy. “Orophin said Thranduil can be stricken, that his he sees himself as above all other, that he would mostly like not be happy if you gave your heart to one such as myself, is that true?”

He was careful with his words as he spoke. “He can be… a bit narrow minded, yes.”

I swallowed the lump that had begun to form in my throat, and blinked at the tears that threatened my eyes. No, this could not be happened.

“How would he ever accept me then? My father was no noble, and not only that but I am a half elf, no matter what path I have chosen. How would we ever be able to convince him of my worth…”

“It does not matter!”

I jumped slightly, surprised by his suddenly harsh tone, his face hard with determination. I just stared at him, repeating those words in my head. How could it ‘not matter?’

Legolas frowned at me before lifting his free hand and placing it over one of mine.

“My father has ruled my choices for most of my life. His heart became colder with the lose of my mother, and for a while I have let him do as he pleased because I felt it was his way of grieving for her.” He peeled my hand off my face and took it in his before leaning his cheek into it. “I will not allow him to make this choice for me. I told you before he would have to see reason or he would have to rule alone, and I meant it Áriel.” He paused taking in a long breath, “You are more then just a simple elf Áriel. Your father was the leader of the March Wardens, and you said yourself that your mother was from a noble family. Believe it or not, my father has no problem with humans, we often trade with the people of Lake Town.” I wondered if my own little speeches left him just as stunned? I nodded slightly and he continued. “He will either in time see you for the amazing women you are, or he will not, but it will not matter, because I have chosen you.”

How could you possibly argue against something like that? I was sure there was a way, but I could not bring myself to find it. I did not want to. I wanted to believe in his words.

“I am sorry.” I whispered, closing my eyes. “I should not have become so easily swayed, I am just… I am scared. I do not wish to be looked upon as unworthy by someone you look up too. He is your father Legolas. I want him to accept me.”

His hand squeezes mine.

“He will, just as everyone has. Remi, I saw, has changed his mind, has he not?”

I smiled slightly opening my eyes. “He helped me with my aim.”

“Things will be fine. Whatever way things turn out, I will not leave you. You will not lose anyone else.” He opened his hand again. “Will you accept these?” He repeats his words and slowly I sink back down and let my body turn back to lean against his chest again in thought.

Had that really been what I was afraid of? Losing another person close to me? It seemed plausible, and struck a cord in me that had my eyes watering. He had said he would not leave me, and I believed him. Believed _in_ him.

“Of course I will.”

He used his left hand to uncurl the fingers of my left hand that were still in my hair and then easily slipped the smaller of two rings on to the pointer finger. My hand felt heavy then, as if the ring had been made of a weighted stone. Surprisingly though, the weight did not bother me. As he dropped the other ring into my hand it took me a moment to understand what he wanted me to do. Slowly I mimicked his movements, placing the matching ring on to his hand and smiled when I feel his lips on the back of my neck.

“You are mine.” He muttered his hand clasping mine again and I cannot stop the giggle that escaped my mouth at his words. All of frustration and fear from minutes ago had disappeared.

“And you are mine.” I mused back.

He hummed, and then both of his hands are back at my hair again. I am not sure what he is doing with it, but playing with each other’s hair had become a past time for us, and I enjoyed the soothing feeling of it.

While he worked, I examined the ring on my finger a bit closer, baffled by the fact that it was even there. I had known it before but some how having a statement for people to look at made it all so real. I was going to spend the rest of my life with the Prince of Mirkwood as a princess, no matter what the king had to say about it.

For some reason the thought did not worry me any more. I looked forward to it. I felt my normal braid lightly brush on my shoulder as Legolas’ hands finished their work, his fingers running over something on the sides of my head.

“There. Now you are a true warrior among elves.” Startled I sat up and looked over my shoulder at him again, my fingers moving up to brush against the small braids that crowned my head and then formed a larger one down my neck, much like he always had his. “They are a symbol of your oath to protect your people.” He explained, his hand reaching out and brushing my cheek. “It will help give you the courage you need.”

I shook my head, turning all the way around and almost straddling him, though his legs still framed mine. I brushed whispers of hair from his face as I spoke, my fingers marveling over the soft skin.

“You give me all the courage I could ever need.”

In the next moment I was kissing him, and it was strange because he was the one always kissing me. Yet I could not help it, for my emotions were so frail as they were and I did not know what would happen in the coming dawn. Legolas responded in kind. He pulled me closer, his arms tight around me, pulling me closer and deeper into a maddening kiss.

Then it was over and he pulled back. I found myself a bit frustrated, having to remind myself that he was an elf. I had grown up seeing the world of men, and the interaction of lovers, so quick to act.

In truth, I did not want to move so quickly, and I saw in his eyes that he understand my confliction, using his hand to tilt my head forward and placing a gentle kiss to me forehead.

“All of this is so confusing for you.” He muttered pulling back. “I can see it, it is in your eyes, in he way to play with your hair and looking around the room.” Moving his hand to brushed his fingers over the braids he had just put in. “In time, things will make more sense. When we do not have a battle on our hands and we have a chance to truth know each other better. ” He smiled at my bewildered look. “In a little less then a year, if we wish it, we could be together for the rest of time.”

“I am not…”

“That is fine. You might have chosen the way of our people Áriel, but you have the mild and the heart of men, for that is all you have ever known.” He tilted his head. “I have seen how they court, and while I find it a bit fast, their lives are short. But we do back time, we will have time. I promise you.”

I looked at me quietly again before smiling and shaking my head slightly. “You are too much.” Sighing I leaned forward and rested and chin on his shoulder. “Oddly though, I am fine with that.” I feel the vibration of his laughter more then I hear it and snuggle closer, shifting so that my back is against him again, my head on his shoulder. “Can we stay here? Just till its time to go?”

“If that is what you wish.”

“It is.”

“Then we shall, and I shall tell you of our people, and of the kingdom of Mirkwood.”

“Alright.”

The hours stretched on that night, and he spoke and I listened like I had as a child to Gandalf. He told me of his family, of his duties, of his friends and I laughed and asked questions, all the while our left hands stayed clasped together, our gold rings barely touching.

When the sun rose, and I heard the heavy foot falls of Gimli coming to find us, I knew it was time to leave. Battle was hear again, and while it made my skin crawl and my heart shutter I could not help but think of the days to come. Of the days I _knew_ , would come.


	19. Taste of War

The first time I went into a real battle I was eighteen years of age and the King was headed to a meeting with Gondor nobles. I was there, disguised as a women of court, when the bandits had attacked at the border. Éomer and I had sprung into action quickly, taking them by surprise. The enemy was gone and dead quickly. The air had been cold that day, so cold my hands had ached. It had tasted like sweat and blood, and screams.

It had tasted bitter.

That was the best way I could describe the taste I had inhaled that day, and every battle since. The bitter tang of men dying, the air saturated with anger and fear. It was nauseating, uncomfortable, and revolting in every way, yet, it was a comfort to me now. As I stood on the snow covered ground, my hand methodically checking Clara’s straps, making sure her face guard was in place, I found a small amount of normalcy in the taste in my mouth. A taste I had hoped beyond hope that I wouldn’t taste again.

The dark sky above was slow starting to lighten, if only slightly, and I bit my lip. The older elven guards milled around me, all of us near the outpost closest to where the orcs were coming from. We had maybe minutes before we would have to leave and take our places.

I could see Legolas and Gimli a little ways away speaking about something. Every once in a while, Legolas looked to me, his eyes catching mine for only a moment before going back to our friend’s.

I wondered what they could be talking about. We had not had the time to speak once we had headed out at dawn and I had wanted to at least wish both of them good luck. They hardly needed it though; it would have just been for my own benefit.

“Áriel?”

I turned, a bit startled to find Vera standing there, her blond hair slightly tussled and her hands clenched tightly around a sheathed sword.

“Vera. What are you doing here? Please tell me you don’t plan to fight…” For all the time I had known the woman she had been gentle and soft. She had spent most of her lifetime learning how to care for the great horses and stags of the elves.

“Oh no.” She assured me, shaking her head and stepping forward. “I know where my talents lie, my friend, and it is not here. But I needed to finish the task I was given.” She lifted her hand, palm up to show me the sword. “I was to give this to you. King Éomer said you would need it in the fight today.”

Confused I lifted a hand and took the sword from her, the weight known to me instantly. It was a short sword, light and nimble, the handle of it steel and gold swirled. Pulling the sword out slightly from the sheath I saw the inscription I knew would be there and smiled. This was the sword that had been given to me at my initiation as a Shield Maiden. I had left it on my bed in my old living space, unable to feel right in keeping it, as I had failed in my oath.

“He said you would need the strength of both of your parents today.”

“He did, did he?” I mused smiling slightly in thought. Éomer had always been rather crafty. He had been half truthful with me after all. If this sword had been with him the entire time, he had been hoping to find me while looking over the land. “Thank you Vera, for bring it to me.”

“Of course.” She shifted a bit before frowning. “Be careful. I do not wish to lose a friend.” She shifted her eyes to the gold ring on my finger and her lips curved upwards. “You must tell me how you came into possession of that afterwards.”

I snorted. “I’m sure you already know.”

“Yes, but I wish to know every detail. Promise me?”

I knew she meant more then just what she had said. She wanted to make sure I was coming back.

“I promise.” When I saw her nod her head I tilted mine and pointed behind her. “Go on. Get back to safety. I shall see you soon.”

Vera hesitated for only a moment before saying her farewell once more and then walking back into the deeper part of the forest. I really hoped I would be seeing her again.

Looking back at the sword, reading the script of my mother’s people, I suddenly felt much stronger. The words carved there in the blade, word that had been made at the same time as the title Lightfoot had been given to me, by the king. ‘Let every step guide you forward.’

I took in another deep breath and pushed away the heartache I felt before swiftly looping the belt of the sheath around my waist, under the one that held my long knife. My bow and a new quiver rested on Clara and once again I found myself in a battle of my own thoughts.

Part of me so badly wanted to take it with me, but with my sword back in my hands it seemed like too much. I wanted it with me, because my father had wished for me to use it as a March Warden, yet I had hardly been able to hit the mark on a still target. What hopes did I have of hitting a moving one?

Biting my lip, I sighed and moved forward, taking the bow and quiver off, letting my fingers run over the wood of the bow and the feathers of the arrows. Then, with my mind set, I moved over to one of the healers that would be on station here and handed them to the elf, asking him to keep them safe for me until I returned.

The healer had been confused, for why would I not use a bow, but he did not question it and bowed his head as I went back to my squad.

Turning, I was met with the faces of the twenty elves in my company, all-waiting for my orders. Near the front, Remi stood, his bow and knives strapped to his back. He gave me a small smile as I looked at him. Around me I saw the other elves setting out at the orders of their leaders.

This was it then.

There were no speeches from the leader like back in Rohan, in the world of men. The elves did not need such encouragement; they knew what they needed to do. I was not sure if I missed it or not, but the pulse kicked up all the same, as battle neared.

I turned around again, and swiftly heaved myself onto Clara’s back. Looking to where my friends had been I caught both of their gazes for a moment in time. Legolas head me for a long moment, his eyes calm and steady. There were no good byes in them, and I did my best to smile at him. The elven prince smiled back, nodding his head before he turned and walked ahead. Gimli simply grinned at me from under his beard, raised his ax in some salute before he scrambled off as well.

My heart clenched for a moment and I breathed in the air, bitter iron dancing across my tongue. Nodded my head I gestured for my troop to head out before catching Remi’s attention. When he raised a questioning eyebrow to me I patted behind me and scooted forward on the saddle. This way, he could use his best weapon longer and safer.

Whether he was surprised or not, he did not show it, his mind on the battle much like I was. He simply nodded his head and placed himself quickly behind me before I moved Clara forward and we followed the last of our defenses out of the clearing and towards the border.

Dawn had come by the time we were at the border, carefully hidden within the foliage. Remi was restless behind me, as I heard the first sound of the enemy over the wind. They were a mass of black on stark white hills, the red sky painted behind them.

They were savagely dressed, all 400 of them, pounding the ground with weapons as they moved. More then I wanted to think about rode on wargs, the beasts snarling, drool dripping from their mouths. Each step they took brought them closer, their black rows of brethren becoming larger the closer they got. Behind me, I heard Remi take in a shallow breath.

I knew he had not been in the war of the ring, but I wondered just how much battle experience he had.

“ _Breath deeper._ ” I commanded him in a whisper. “ _It will help keep you calmer. Focus your mind of one goal at a time._ ”

“ _Yes. We will triumph._ ”

“ _Yes._ ” It had not been a question, but I still had answered it, knowing it would help ease his mind to know the one he followed had confidence. In the end we all borrowed courage from each other. I from Legolas, Remi from myself. It was all the same in the end. “ _Ready your bow for battle._ ”

I heard him do so, and concentrated on the orcs as they neared. They were close now, no longer specs in the distance, no more then half a mile away. It was time. Just as I thought it, I heard the command.

“ _Archers!_ ” Elrond’s voice on the wind carried through the tress and the unmistakable sound of many bows being pulled tight followed his voice. I heard the snarl of the enemy. “ _Fire!_ ”

The forest rained arrows from its high branches. There were only forty elves firing, yet the air seemed thick with deadly projectiles. Either off guard or too slow to see it coming, the orcs merely snarled as the arrows flew home, picking them off as if they were still targets. The company of orcs didn’t halt, but sped forward instead, yet for some reason they all when silent. All I could hear was there armor rubbing and their feet pounding and them falling to arrows. There was no screaming, no roaring, yet I could feel the anger in the air.

It was a silence that hurt my ears, the anger in the air making them ring.

It was just like Helms Deep all over again.

My heart jarred in my chest when a sudden ear shattering noise filled the air, each and every one of the living orcs screaming a war cry. When they moved it was no longer a march, it was a full on charge. The ground beneath them shook with the force and I knew right then and there it was time. I moved Clara from the tree and narrowed my eyes.

My heart was in my ears, beating like a drum, the bitter taste in my mouth all too prominent. I took in a breath and breathed out the last of my wayward emotions.

“ _For_ _Lothlórien_!” From across the way in another section of the forest I heard Celeborn shout much the same. My heel dug into Clara’s side and she bolted forward. Behind me, shouts were heard as my followers and the rest of the foot soldiers took off toward the orcs to meet them in battle. The few of us on horseback flew ahead, and my right hand found my knife and pulled in from my sheath as I sunk low over my horse’s neck and Remi aimed an arrow at the closing horde. Beside me I saw Celeborn riding a pure white stag – something I had never seen before and had to tear my gaze from to focus – and Rúmil on his chestnut, white socked stallion. Both where armed and ready, as were the few others on mounts.

The fastest wargs met those on horseback first. The first to reach me fell before it could even get close, as an arrow hit home into the beast’s forehead, his body falling to the ground and the riding orc thrown and trampled moments later. I heard Remi notch another arrow as quickly as he had fired the first.

Before I knew it, we were in the mass of the enemy, orcs and wargs on all sides, as if we were rocks in a rushing river. I heard Remi curse and saw him fire an arrow as one of the two on coming warg riders. It hit home again, but no mater how quick he was, his fingers couldn’t reach an arrow in time to stop the second.

I yanked on Clara’s reins, turning her sharply, and slowing her so that the warg missed it’s target and landed on the ground next to us. Its rider snarled at us from behind a crude helmet. I grimaced, acting on memory and whipped my knife out at the thing, cutting the out stretch arm that held a mace clean of from the body. It screamed in anger before an arrow was in its throat. The warg howled as its master fell and leapt at us, mouth open to Clara’s neck. I sliced upward tearing through one of its eyes and then stabbing out into its skull before it had time to sink its teeth in.

Clara was moving again before the body hit the floor as I led her forward, my eyes ever searching for an ally in need, but it was almost impossible to find an elf in this sea of orcs. I half wished I could plug my ears to the sounds of battle around me, it brought up memories of battles still too close to my heart, had images flash across my eyes that I knew weren’t really there. Minutes passed too quickly on the field of battle, and bodies fell just as quickly.

 _“_ _Áriel, over there!”_ Remi pointed to the left and I saw brown hair. Lord Elrond had joined the fray, which meant all of our forces were now fighting on the ground, including Legolas and Gimli. My heart ached and I wanted nothing more then to look for them, too make sure they were safe. But Remi had gotten my attention for a reason.

The famed leader was amazing as I watched him cut through orc after orc with a gleaming sword, but much like all of us, he was surrounded. Two wargs were headed his way, and I was not sure he saw them both coming, with all the footmen he was dealing with.

I was not going to take that chance. I would not watch another leader die because I had not been there. I pulled Clara to the left and kicked hard, my blade ready as I blocked the blade of an orc who leapt at us and pushed away. Behind me I heard Remi pull his bowstring back as we traveled closer waiting for us to get into range.

And then we where there, and the arrow took flight as a warg neared theelven leader. It landed deep in the beast’s eye and caused it to fall, howling. Elrond swiftly ended it and its rider in moment and turned to the other. As we passed him, I saw Elrond lock eyes with us, and then he nodded and we were past him, Clara’s hooves beating against the snow, hard, and even. I glanced behind at Remi and smirked slightly.

“ _Good shot._ ”

“ _Your horse is well trained._ ” He offered in return. I smiled, finding it hard to believe we spoke of such things in the middle of battled. I could feel the hope of our victory deep in my chest blooming.

“ _Áriel!_ ”

I was not sure who said it, but I heard my name and then I saw the warg too late. Remi shouted, startled as suddenly the beast was on us, and Clara was pushed to the ground. To save my leg I vaulted from her moments before she hit, and hit the ground rolling in the snow.

My head rung and my palms ached as I pushed myself up right and quickly pull my legs under me and couch, the battle still roaring around us. ” _Remi!_ ” my voice is lost in the roar of battle and as I look around for the young warrior, I saw nothing but the panic of war. He was gone, hidden some where in the fray and I did not even know where to start looking for him.

The high keening of a horse brought me to my left and I almost screamed myself as I see Clara on the ground, a warg clawing and biting at her, trying to reach her neck.

I am up instantly but suddenly found my hands are empty, my knife lost when I hit the ground. Panicked I looked down around my feet for my father’s gift and spotted it feet away in the snow, its silver gleam like a shinning light in all of the darkness. A snarl drew me before I could even take a step forward though and reflexively I found the hilt of the sword at my hip and pulled it free. It met another blade seconds later, a large orc pressing down on it with both hands. I found myself a bit rusty with the weight of a sword instead of a knife, but it is my sword, and so I knew it well.

Saving Clara was at the forefront of my mind and I side stepped and slanted my blade down, causing the orc’s blade to slide off it, and its owner to stumble, trying to pick its weight back up. From the corner of my eye I see another orc coming closer, waving a short sword wildly in hand. I twisted, kicking a foot up and smashing it into the face of the first orc and lifting my left arm just in time as the new sword came down at me. The blade flowed into the concave lip of my arm guard and I yanked upward locking the blade in place. Startled the new orc let go and the blade clattered to the ground. I swung with my sword and hit home, taking the head off.

Something grazed my shoulder piece of armor and I whipped around as my first opponent slices through the metal, but not my skin as I hit the blade from below with my own sword and then ducked out of the way. I battled swing for swing with the orc for a moment before I use my leg again and catch one of his, pulling it out from under him. He snarled, blood oozing from the nose I broke earlier as he hits the ground and I drove my blade into its chest.

I stand there for a moment, letting out a long breath, watching as it puffs out in front of me. Clara’s panicked sounds have stopped and I closed my eyes feeling a hand close around my heart. I know there is no point to go to her now, and the loss of another family member hits me hard and fast.

“Clara…” A sob was caught in my throat and I willed it down before yanking my sword from the body it is still impaled in. There is no time for grief on the battlefield. The taste in my mouth is like ashes and I spit, turning around with open eyes, anger blazing behind them. My feet kicked up snow as I ran away from the direction I had been heading, and only slow and duck down and pick up my knife from the ground, sheathing it.

I threw myself into the fray again, cutting and blocking and fighting with all my might. My sword runs black with orc blood and yet more still come. 400 to 80 was a hard number, one I was beginning to see was more overwhelming then I could have ever thought.

Something sharp stabbed into my leg as I cut down another orc and I cry out falling to one knee and looking down at my thigh. An arrow is there, black and wicked, biting through my armor and deep into my flesh. I know I don’t have time to deal with it. I bring my sword down on the end and snapped off the pole before unsteadily getting to me feet, whipping at the blood on my face from a well placed punch I got moments before.

Minutes ticked by, though it could have been hours for all I knew, and with each step I felt my body tiring. Blood is slick and thick as it runs down my leg and even with my elven stamina I was being pulled towards the end. I looked around at the battle, soaking in the screams and shrill ring of metal to metal and let out a foul curse. There were just too many of them. I moved, blocking another ax and wincing again as I stepped to hard on my injured leg, and gutted the offending orc.

Then, from some where near by I heard the joyful yell, gruff and low. I knew that voice instantly as my friend and turned to the sound. Between a break in orcs I saw the red bearded dwarf. He was swinging his battleax around easily and cutting through orcs as if they were paper. As I neared him, I heard something more from him.

He was counting.

“23! 24! Hah, yer not getting away from me!”

I smiled at his voice and stepped forward again. I stumble suddenly, something pushing me to the ground and I turned my head in the snow to look upon the face of a large warg. It snarled in my ear, claws digging at my armor the covers my back, scrapping over skin. I cried out, suddenly realizing I have no way to fight back as its head moves to bite through my neck.

A rustle of armor and a loud grunt and then something warm spilled over my hair and back. I opened my eyes again, not even realizing I had closed them to see the riderless warg fall to the side, its head barely still attached.

“Get up Lassie!”

Gimli. I nearly cried at his voice and pushed myself back up to meet his gaze. He is grinning at me, his ax covered in blood. I picked my sword back up from where it is on the ground.

“I owe you my life, my friend.”

“I am just glad to see ye lass, and that I made it in time. Ye, are looking a little worse for wear.”

I knew he spoke the truth for I felt it in ever inch of my aching body.

“Where is Legolas?”

The dwarf laughed as he finishes off another enemy and I turned to fend off another, clashing blades with it before smashing my elbow down on its head and beheading it in one motion.

“The princeling is around here somewhere. We have been having a rematch of our game.” Only a dwarf would come up with a game in the middle of such blood shed, still I found myself grinning at his words.

“Áriel!”

“Ah, there he be.”

I turned my head and saw Legolas running towards us, his twin blades cutting through an orc that ran at him. He is at our sides in moments and he smiled at me before frowning as he saw the shape I was in. I didn’t know what I looked like, but I knew I must be quiet a sight. His eyes lingered at the leg I was favoring and the arrow logged in it.

“You are injured.”

“I will be fine,” I said quickly and turned at another enemy, blocking the blade with my arm guard and slashing its throat. I grimaced as I looked around. I knew that the numbers had lessoned for the bodies have piled up, and yet it felt as if they were never ending. “There are too many.”

“Aye. But we shall not falter!”

“Well said Gimli.”

I closed my eyes for a moment and then felt Legolas near me, his back pressed to mine lightly as he fought off enemies. What had I said before to him? That there is always hope?

That was right, there is always hope. Even if Clara was gone and I have no idea where Remi, or my uncle are, even if we are the last alive and outnumbered ten to one. There was still hope, and that over rode the bitter sting in my mouth.

Eyes opening again my left hand moved to my belt and pulled my knife from its sheath. I have no training in dual wielding, but as I held my elven knife in one hand and my Shield Maiden sword in the other, I found it felt right. I pressed back against Legolas’ back as well and felt a smile creep up onto my face.

“Fight till we breath no more!” I agreed and heard Gimli cheer in reply as the orcs came at us again.

We fought with everything we had and as I twisted, trying to block another attack only for a shied to bash into my back. The pain in mind numbing, and yet some how recognizable. I stumbled, my feet kicking up snow and then slowly, I watched, as suddenly it turned brown and wet like mud.

I twisted and suddenly the sky was much darker and there was rain falling and my skin felt numb from the chill of the wind. I gasped, the blur of men running past me at the order of a retreat. In front of me, on Helms Deep’s wall, I see my father get struck in the arm by an enemy.

I stood there and simply stared. By the gods, not again. I took a step forward. I had to stop them from hurting him! Above the roaring wind and rain I heard the faint sound of someone calling my name. It got louder and louder and suddenly I recognize the voice.

Wait, how did he know my name? He did not know it yet…

I stilled, my mind grasping at that thought. This was not right. No, this had already happened. I shook my head turning away as my father is suddenly cut down before me once again. This was not real.

It was all in my head.

I was not cold; I no longer got cold.

The War of the Ring is long over.

My father was dead. He was dead and gone and I was protecting his home right at that very moment. Still the image does not fade away like it should have and I bite my lip and do the only thing I can think of. With all the force I could muster I slammed my palm down hard on to my right leg. Pain shot through it and I scream, but it has the effect I need as the scene from Helms Deep vanished, and I was on the fields outside of the Golden Woods.

Someone screamed my name and I blinked, a great wooshing sound draining from my ears. An orc was right in front of me, charging me with a great two-handed sword. Behind him Legolas was trying to get to me, but enemies were blocking his way too fast. Gimli was still hacking away behind him, his constant counting much higher then before.

Just as the blade swung down I caught it on my knife, but the weight of his body threw me off balance. I jumped back, raising my arms to shield myself, and felt a cut slash across my right forearm.

I gridded my teeth, stopping the scream and turned, dodging another swing as I plunged my sword into the orc’s back and pulled it out. I was running before the body hit the ground and started to assist Legolas. The flash is gone and I steel myself. I will not allow another to come.

Soon I was next to the elven prince, his back to mine again and we fended off each enemy as they came. I heard him ask quickly how I faired and only answered him with a small smile.

There is no time to talk about what just happened; he knew it would not happen again, by the sheer fire I felt burning in my eyes. I smirked slightly, “You know, I am pretty sure I have somewhere around 34 kills.”

My shout sent the right message. Gimli roared some where behind me, and Legolas laughed slightly at my comment. That is the last of our interaction as we fell back into battle. My blades swung and blocked in a haze of adrenaline and it was not until I heard the horn that I looked up.

The sun was above the horizon now, its bottom cresting it, the sky painted crimson, and upon one of the hills are mounted riders. I blinked, trying to see them more clearly, and then grinned. At the helm are Éomer, and, to my giddy delight, King Aragorn as well. The orcs all squawk and snarl as more then fifty riders descend upon the battlefield.

“Aragorn!” Legolas shouted, and Gimli laughed in reply, both of them suddenly roaring with energy, enemies falling quicker then the dwarf can count. Even as I joined them to cut down another orc, I suddenly knew how this battle would end.

The red dawn had turned in our favor.   


  



	20. The Path Ahead

The field was no longer white.

As if a great rain had come and melted the snow away. The ground was stained with turned up mud and the blood of all. Patches of black and red ate at the ice as the liquid cooled. Bodies were piled on the soil as well, and to my relief the great some of them were orcs and wargs. We would not know our loses until we all had a chance to gather and take tally.

A long sigh blew from my mouth as I slowly moved, sheathing my blades. My body ached and companied with every movement, but I pushed those back, letting the relief take hold.

It was over.  

Around me, people were already coming together in groups on the field. I tried to find my uncles, or Remi, but I was so tired I found it hard to tell people apart at a distance.

“Well then, that be over.” Gimli let the head of his blood covered ax hit the ground I flinched slightly at the sound as he leaned on the handle. He looked at me, grinning before his gaze shifted to Legolas as the elf neared us. He was cleaning his knives with a piece of cloth when he met the dwarf’s eyes. “My count be at 45 lad, beat that!”

I rolled my eyes and looked to the prince who smiled slightly at me, before he walked the few feet that separated us and put his hands on my arm. He must have seen the way I was holding my hurt leg and I was glad for the support. He glanced down at my leg and then at my still slowly bleed arm, apparently surveying the severity before his attention went back to his friend. “It was an honest try my friend. I have won this time though; 47.”

I coughed, covering at laugh as Gimli sputtered and huffed. “I will not lose to a pointy eared! What of your lassie? Surely you can knock him from his perch.”

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if I should point out that even if I had done just that, he would have still lost to an elf. “I honestly was not keeping count Gimli. I am afraid I was to worried about staying alive…”

Gimli blinked, then tilted his head and chuckled slightly. “Aye, fair enough lass.” He looked at Legolas. “Let us call it even then. Till next time.”

Legolas and I looked at each other and I was rather sure we both hoped that would not be any time soon. “It is an accord then, my friend.”

At the sound of several sets of hooves, our little party looked up.

“Áriel!”

Éomer jumped from his saddle as soon as he reached us and quickly came over to me, sweeping his eyes over me much like Legolas had. I scoffed.

“Did you have such little faith in me?”

The young king stepped back and held up his hands. “I was worried.” He paused for a moment his face sobering. “I came across Clara in the battle.”

I tensed again and Legolas looked at me confused, apparently just realizing my horse was not with me. His hands gave my shoulders a small squeeze. He had known how much she had meant to me, and now she was gone. I swallowed, my throat suddenly all to dry. “I… do you think she suffered?”

Éomer shifted slightly, wiping at some blood on his face. He rubbed his fingers together as if seeing the substance for the first time, to keep his eyes busy. “The wound was placed well.”

I nodded sadly, pain lacing my chest. I wanted nothing more then to curl up into a ball with Legolas, but we were still on the battlefield. I was sure we would get little time together until things had settled a bit more.

Remembering the other riders, I heard them dismount and found Lord Elrond to be one of them. He nodded at me, showing his thanks for my earlier help. As I looked him over I could not see any wounds. He was hardly rumpled.

The third person came to our group with a smile, his dark hair and cut beard sprinkled with the aftermath of battle. Docked to his horse’s saddle was Arod, his gray fur splashed with blood, but at least he was walking all right. Legolas shifted behind me, but did not move from his spot, though I could feel the suddenly joy that vibrated off of him. No matter how happy he was to see an old friend though, it was Gimli who got the first word in.

“You are certainly a sight for sore eyes, laddy!” he lumbered forward, reaching up and slapping the king of Gondor’s shoulders.

“Yes, you could not have come at a better time. _You have been missed Estle._ ”

I was surprised I had caught the last bit with how worn I was beginning to feel. Said king smiled at his friends and walked over touching Legolas shoulder, for the moment ignoring me, though I was clearly standing in between them. I felt a bit in the way.

“ _As have you. I only wish it had not been this that would have brought our meeting._ ” His eyes lingered on that of Gimli and Legolas for a time, and I shifted in my stance, the arrow in my leg becoming more agitated by the movement. After a time his gaze fell to me and I bowed my head slightly. “We have met before…”

I smiled at him, his face contorting as he tried to place me. Absently I brushed hair from my face, getting it from my eyes and whipping at the blood. My fingers brushed over the scar as I did so.

“Yes Sire. I was a sworn Shield Maiden during the War of the Ring. You helped tend to the wound on my face.”

After a moment, recognition flashed on his face. “Lady Lightfoot. ” He waited till I nodded to continue. “That explained Éomer’s sudden friendliness.” We both laughed when the boy suddenly flushed and scowled at us. “But how are you here now then, my lady? And wearing the garbs of the March Warden no less.”

I smiled wearily at him. “That is…a long story.” One I was not quite sure I was up for at the moment. I shifted again, my leg aching and subconsciously I leaned a bit more on Legolas, who did not seem to mind at all.

It was then that the High King seemed to really realize our positions and raised an eyebrow at his elven friend. I could not see what Legolas did in reply, but by the nod Aragorn gave, it was safe to say it would be a topic handled later.

With the silent pause, Lord Elrond stepped forward, gaining our attention.

“Celeborn and Rúmil have began gathering the troops and helping the injured.” He looked at me briefly and I got the feeling he said my uncle’s name to help ease my worry. “We are to head back, and help with the wounded at the healing hall.”

“I will head back to help the other leaders as well.” Éomer said after quickly glance at me once more. It occurred to me he must have been worried about me enough to come find me first. I smiled at him, silently thanking him for his friendship.

We all nodded our heads in acknowledgement and I watched at Éomer pulled himself back up on to his horse and turned around, heading back towards a masses of gathering elves and men. When I shifted my eyes back I found Aragorn untying Arod and handing the reins back to Legolas who slowly let go of one of my shoulders to take them.

I was not quite sure how I was going to get on the horse, seeing as standing was becoming more and more aggravating. I was not even sure who I would for sure be riding with, as Legolas often road with Gimli.

My silent pondering was stopped when Legolas’ hands left me for a moment and then suddenly griped my waist. I let out a small yelp, surprised as the prince easily lifted me onto the back of his horse. Slowly I swung my uninjured leg over the saddle and settled.

Legolas paused in joining me when we heard a grunting sound. Silently, we watched as Gimli struggled to get on the back of Aragorn’s horse, his short legs peddling in mid air. After a moment of amusement, the ex-ranger gripped his friend’s arms and got him the rest of the way up.

Legolas was up behind me quickly after that, his arms caging around me as he grabbed the reins. With all of us on the three horses, we started back towards the forest, Lord Elrond in the lead, the other two behind and side by side.

“How did you manage to get to us in time?” Legolas asked the king. Aragorn nodded his head for a moment, expecting the question.

“Arwen had a vision a few days past and confided me to not wait on it. We caught up with Éomer just as he was planning to leave the capital. It was a long ride, but well worth it.”

Lazily, I remembered that Arwen was the daughter of Elrond. It made me remember I one day wanted to meet her in person.

I sighed and let my head fall back against Legolas’ chest, my left hand idly touching his. The pain of my wounds was getting more pronounced now that the high of battle was gone.

“Do not be worried lass, ye fought well.”

I was glad for the words, for Gimli was, if nothing else, truthful in everything he said when it truly mattered.

“I am not sure Gimli.” I mumbled shifting slightly as I thought about everything that had truly happened in the last four months. “I do know that I really am starting to hate arrows.”

There was a pause in sound before both men laughed slightly, Gimli more so than Legolas. Aragorn looked if nothing else confused but still slightly amused to hear an elf say such a thing, even if I was only a half elf. I thought my comment was deserved. After all, I had been suffering form an arrow wound when I had happened upon them, and now I was wounded again.

Closing my eyes for a moment I truly appraised the weapon and the injuries had gotten from them and found myself grimacing.

I was beginning to wonder if they were attracted to me.

 

…

 

Two days after the battle on the fields, a great rain came down in pouring sheets. Though the bodies of the orcs had been burned and our fallen had been taken to rest it was not till the waters from the sky cleaned the ground that it truly felt like it was over.

I remembered the night it came I was still confined mostly to bed, for my arrow wound had done more damage then I had thought. The rain had been a soothing down on the roof of my home and I had lazily listened, curled into the side of Legolas as he slept for the first time in days.

I remembered think that maybe with the rain, whatever darkness was left was being washed away as well.

With the rain, the remaining snow had been washed away, and on the wind winter seemed to slowly be leaving once again. In under a week the Golden Woods was just like I had first found it, right down to my first night there.

Once again I stood on the massive floor of the great dinning hall, the tables pushed to one side as elves fluttered about dancing to music. Tomorrow both of the kings of men and Lord Elrond would be leaving to venture home, and so tonight the Lord and Lady thanked them one last time for their help in what seemed to be the way of the elves.

They held a grand party.

I shook my head slightly, smiling as I took a sip of the sweat wine in my glass. It was a little strange, seeing almost the exact same sight I had months ago, but some how it felt right. Ends are only begins after all.

I was still surprised after only a week that I was standing on my own, but elves healed fast, and so I had been up and around a day ago.

“I have been looking for you.”

Taken from my people watching, I turned my gaze to the elven prince. Legolas smiled warmly at me, adorn in light blue and silver attire, his mithril crown encircling his head. No one in his or her right of mind could say he did not look the part of a born leader.

“Well, you have found me. Now what will you do?” I mused taking another careful sip of wine. He shook his head slightly, walking the few steps that separated us, and lifting a hand to run his fingers over my complicatedly styled hair.

“I would tell you how stunning you look.”

His smirk at my reddening face told me he had gotten his pay back for my tease. Afraid of dropping it, I gently put the glass down on the table I was standing near. “Vera has a great deal of fun dressing me up.” I grimaced for a moment remembering the time spent in her home as she played with my hair and had me stuffed into countless dresses. The women was insufferable, and I lover her dearly for it.

My dress was flowing, with cut, see-through sleeves that split apart at the elbows and was colored a fall red with golden patterned of leaves trailing the neckline and left side.

Shying away from Legolas’ gaze for a moment I played with the ring on my finger, twisting it around. I heard him laugh slightly and his hand moved down, brushing the side of my face, tracing the scar there.

“You are not wearing your knife.” He observed lightly and I looked up at him for a moment and shifted, my hand momentarily reaching for the handle of the weapon that was not there before I pulled it back and shook my head.

“No. I thought about it for a while. Stood there staring at it really.” I bit my lip remembering fretting about, wanting to spiral back into the hole of insecurity and seek the comfort of having it on me. “But I do not need it here, I will not need in for a while I think. It was time I put in away.”

Legolas hand skimmed down to my chin and brought it up to where my eyes were looking. He was so gentle, how in the world had I found him? “You have come a long way then, I do not think I have ever known a more inspiring women. It is why I am glad that you will stay with me.”

“Yes.”

It was an answer I did not need to think about and so he kissed me lightly before drawing back. This was no place to get too personal. That could come later.

“It makes me wonder though, will I have to wear a crown?” I lifted a hand and touched his, lightly smiling. He grabbed it with his own left hand and our matching rings touched, interlocked like it was an age old habit, not something new and light footed.

“Yes, do not worry. You will get use to it.”

“Do not promise something like that my friend. I myself still find it strange to wear.”

We both turned, unsurprised to see Aragorn there, dressed in elven garb, his own crown glittering in the star light above and the firelight around. Gimli was at his side, smirking wickedly at us both. Ever since it had been an official thing, the dwarf had been a merciless tease. I swore to myself that if he ever found a woman that could put up with him that pay back would be sweet and ten fold.

I nodded at the king. “I appreciate another view my lord, one that comes from a background more like mine.” I felt Legolas squeeze my hand where they still tangled between us. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Aye lass, tis quite fine. No dwarven party, but still quiet enjoyable.”

I had a feeling some where down the line I would find out just what he meant, and after sharing a small glance with Legolas I was rather sure it might be quiet the adventure.

“Yes, it is all I could ask for.” Aragorn replied after Gimli took a breath. The old ranger looked at us both before holding a hand out in some offering. “I was hoping I might steal away Áriel for a dance if you would permit it.”

I was surprised, my hand twitching in Legolas’ at the prince tilted his head sharing a long stare with his old friend. After a moment he nodded his head and gently let go of me.

“I shall wait for you to come and find me later then.” He promised me a hand brushing my arm as he moved away. Gimli grinned and stalked after him.

“Come laddie! I want another go at the drinking match!”

Aragorn and I stared after our friend in disbelief before looking to each other and quiet suddenly letting out a round of laughter.

That dwarf would never learn.

Aragorn lead me out onto the dance floor with me on his arm. Looking around I watched for a moment as different elves did different things, though all seemed to be following some kind of pattern. Across the way, I spied Remi talking with Vera as they gently moved with the other pairs. I had been glad when I had found the young elf safe and sound after the battle, and this new development made me happier still for now I had something with which to repay my friend her teasing.

As we stopped in an empty spot I gave the king a sheepish smile. “You will have to forgive me my lord, I have not had the time to learn any of their traditional dances.” With learning how to speak elven, fire a bow and learning March Warden duties I had not been give the time to learn such things in the short time I had been there.

“I matters little.” Aragorn ushered me with a smile. “Everyone appears to be doing as they wish right now, so I do not see why we cannot as well.” He gently held out a hand for me to take and after a moment I took it and he lifted them, pressing the palms together, we started turning into a traditional Rohan dance. “Also, just Aragorn is fine, Áriel. You are dear to someone very close to me; there is no need for such formalities.”

I flushed slightly before looking down for a moment. “Yes, well, thank you.” I was not sure what to say to him, for I knew very little of the man behind the crown and the war hero title. Legolas and Gimli had spoken fondly of him, but I was not one to simply fall back on another’s word, even a good friend’s.

“I was surprised.” In the end he spoke before I could come up with anything. Confused by his sudden statement I looked at him again as he pivoted and our other palms met and he walked around in a small circle. “I had not been sure what had happened to the half elf I had treated during the war, and in time I suppose I forgot to really ask.”

“I was not important.” I insisted smiling slightly. “There were far more demanding things taking your attention.”

He nodded his head and took my waist in on hand spinning me before grabbing my hand again and pulling me to a spot where we continued our waltz around each other.

“Still, I had no idea that I would come across you again. When you told your story, I am afraid I never truly expressed how sorry I was. Haldir was a good warrior. I wish I could have saved him.”

I smiled, remembering the first night after the battle, back in my home propped up on the bed, leaning on Legolas’ shoulder. Aragorn had been there with Gimli and we had told him how I had come across his two friends and how I had come to be here. It had been a long night, and shortly afterwards I had fallen asleep. Some time after I remember Legolas commenting that Aragorn had pointed out that I still slept with my eyes closed. While elves often did so when hurt, Legolas had informed him I had always done so, and it had not changed since choosing the path of the elves.

“You reacted to my parentage better then Legolas.” I assured him grinning, which only made the man laugh. “It was not your fault Aragorn, what happened to him. I saw it happened, you tried to help him. I am thankful really, for your efforts.”

He seemed hesitant to believed me but after another full circle he nodded his head. “Even if the events that led you here where not bright, I am glad you came.” As we turned, I caught sight of Legolas talking with Éomer and my uncles; Orophin had long been back on his feet now, a day before I had been. They were all watching as Gimli guzzled down his drink faster then one could think possible. “You have done more for him then you will ever know.”

Turning back to Aragorn I tilted my head, knowing he spoke of the elven prince. “I assure you, he has done the same if not more for me. His efforts kept me standing when all I wanted to do was fall.”

The king thought about my words for a moment before speaking again, his voice full of the love he had for his friend. “You did not know him well before you truly met, so I can see how you would assume.” We stopped quite suddenly as the tune of the music ended and Aragorn took my hand and covered it with both of his. “I have never seen such a look on his face when he looks at you Áriel. It is much like the one he gives Gimli, but it is different, and it looks much like the one I feel myself get when I see Arwen.” Slowly he brought his head down and kisses my hand. Too stunned to think of anything once again I watched him like a startled cat. “I just wanted to thank you for bringing my friend the piece of his life he did not know he needed.”

I wanted to tell him it was much the same for me. That Legolas had helped fill the hole left after the war, but it had not been just him. My uncles, Gimli, Vera, Remi, and Éomer, they all helped me though these last months. Maybe I truly had done more for Legolas then I had thought.

“It is all I could ever hope to do. Thank you for telling me.”

Aragorn nodded his head once more and let go of my hand. As we left the dance floor I saw that Remi and Vera had joined my little group of friends and family. Remi had easily joined in on the drinking game, and was shamelessly beating the dwarf with little effort.

Halfway there I caught Legolas’ eye and he gave me that smile that sent little shocks down my limbs. As he turned back to speak with Éomer who had sat down next to Gimli taking a glass up as well, I saw that his hand lay at his side uncurled and waiting.

It was such a simple thing, an unclosed hand, but somehow it made me feel as if I was truly needed. It was welcoming and a comfort, something that I was just starting to get used to.

I knew, in the next week to come, I would be handing over my March Warden garb and leaving the Golden Woods with Legolas and Gimli to travel back to their homelands. I knew that my good byes would be hard and that embraces would be even harder to end.

I did not know what would happen next though, for the journey beyond was much like the wandering I had done before. I had no insight as to what truly awaited me in Mirkwood, nor what would happen upon the king seeing his son taken with someone.

As I looked at that hand though, the one left open for me, I felt like maybe it was all right that I did not know. As long as I had someone there to help keep me standing, keep me walking the way I always had, I knew things would be alright. I knew the future would be of my own choice and my own path.

Without having to think on it any further, I took a light step forward and grasped Legolas’ hand tightly in mine as the laughter of those dear to me echoed off into the night.


	21. Stories

In the five decades I had walked and lived on this earth, I had never seen the ocean. Today, that fact had changed. The sea was dark and gray and roaring with life, its gentle waves rocking the lone boat as gently as a mother does for a newborn.

This was the first time I had ever seen the Gray Havens, the once mighty elven city now almost empty, save a few stray boat makers. I stood tall, looking over the harbor from my spot on the look out ledge, far above the ground with a hollow feeling that I could not quite place.

Below I watched as elves began to file into the one lonely boat, the last that meant to travel to the undying lands for years to come. Among them were Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, and the Lady of Light, Galadriel. The three mightily rulers were leaving these lands, though not quite at that moment, as they waited for the last of the passengers.

Behind them, on the docks, my eyes lingered on one of the elves that laid in waiting for their leaders. Rúmil caught my gaze again, even with such a distance between us, and smiled slightly. I had not thought, that if only one of my uncles would leave, that it would be the carefree one of the two. Truly, I had thought they would both leave, now that all of the Golden Woods had emptied.

Orophin had found new purpose in Middle Earth, as of now he was helping with the preparation to build in Ithilien, a plot of land given to the remaining elves in hopes that they could bring it back to its glory. In the next few years, Legolas and I would move there, to over look its growth and the live as the rulers of the last of the elves besides those who still lived in Mirkwood, or Greenwood as it was slowly becoming again.

Slowly, I reached up and brushed my hair back from my face at the wind caught it, my fingers brushing over the old scar there and the smooth silver circlet. The crown was a simple one, which I had been thankful after seeing Thranduil’s crown and fretting. It held a single green gem that hung down the middle, between my brows.

Rúmil reached a hand up and placed it over his heart for a moment, and I nodded slightly and watched him as his gaze turned away.

“You will see him again.”

Tuning slightly I eyed Legolas, who had been silent since our goodbyes to the elves below. His hands were behind him, his own crown gleaming almost as brightly as his eyes.

“I know.” I shifted slightly to look upon the scene again. It was still odd to think about it, that one day I would come back here and leave this land, for the time of the elves was fading, and fading fast. “Your time has already come.” I pointed out, remembering when he had told me of the sea longing. “Why do you stay when you could go?”

His hand came up and rested on my shoulder as he stepped closer to me. “Because there I things that must be done, and because so many of my friends are still on this side of the sea.” His hand squeezed my shoulder and I looked at him again. “Because it is not your time, and I will not leave you.”

I grinned looking down at my feet for a moment before reaching up with my left hand and placing it on his, our mithril rings – a gift from Gimli – clicking together.

“Good.” As I spoke, I followed the line of a horse drawn wagon, with Gandalf at the reins. The wizard pulled to a stop near the docks and uprooted himself from the bench. From out of the covered wagon four young hobbits jumped out, the dark haired one – Frodo – helping his elderly uncle down.

I had met all the remaining fellowship around the time of the wedding between Legolas and myself, and much like everyone else, enjoyed their company.

“Are you sure you do not wish to go say hello?” I asked the prince – my husband. Legolas shook his head slightly as the group walked up to the elven leaders and Rúmil came forward to help Bilbo onto the ship. I was not sure when I would see him again.

“I think it is best they do not know of our coming. We would never get out of hear in an orderly fashion.”

I raised my eyebrows at him.

“Since when do you care?”

He smirked at me.

“Since Gimli decided that teasing me about being late was the best way to get back at me for his loss at the wedding drinking game.”

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, they were such children some times. I do not think I had ever seen so much wine at a party before. Then again, his father did like to celebrate. I am rather sure no one was sober by the end of it.

Looking back out at the docks I saw Frodo hugging his friends good bye. I was not that surprised that he was leaving, but I felt for the other hobbits. Saying good-bye was never easy. As the ring barer walked towards Gandalf, and the last of the elves got on bored the ship, I saw the wizard’ old gray gaze look up at us and lock with mine.

From under his beard I saw a smile and he raised a hand at us, making it look like he was sweeping a hand over Frodo’s shoulders. I smiled and raised my hand back at him, waving at my old teacher and friend.

Yet another person I would not see for a long time to come.

Slowly, I let my arm fall back to my side and Legolas pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. We stood there, watching for a long while, watching as the boat set sail and then the wind carried it off to the horizon. Not long after the boat became little more then a speck in the distance, the three remaining hobbits left as well, back to their home.

Somehow all of this seemed like an ending, yet, I felt as if life was still far out in front of me.

“When I was little, my mother would tell me stories,” I said suddenly and felt Legolas shift slightly, listening. “I always asked for the same one, the one about the One Ring. I look back on it now, and wonder if I had known some day I would be apart of such a battle, would I have enjoyed it so much?”

“This is part of what makes life what it is. We can not know such things.”

I frowned slightly looking out at the sea. “Do you think that they will tell stories about the Fellowship, and the war of the One Ring in the generations to come? Do you think they will remember the people that fought for their freedom?”

Instead of answering my question Legolas lifted a hand and ran it over one of the warrior braids I kept in my hair ever since he had first put them in. “Why do you ask such things? Are you afraid of not being remembered?”

I pondered that for a moment, playing with the end of my single front braid. “Half.” I decided. “It is not really that I worry I will not be remembered, but rather that people will not remember what I helped achieve, what my father died to protect. I want to know that somewhere down the line, someone’s mother will be telling their children stories about that.”

I felt his hand touch mine, forcing me to let go of my hair so he could hold it. “I believe they will.” He answered finally. “Even if some day, they forget about the elves, and forget about the war, somewhere, somehow, it will be remembered that people fought to make their lives good ones.”

I nodded my head slightly satisfied with his answer. It was something I could believe in and look forward to in the years to come.

Lips pressed to my scalp and then Legolas let go of me. I looked out at the sea once more, promising myself that I would not come back here till my feet touched the boat to guide us across it. Turning away we made our way back to the two horses tethered to a tree behind Gray Haven. Both of them nickered as we approached. Arod was starting to show his age, but Legolas refusing to give him up. Next to the gray horse stood a mostly black one, save for a stripe down his face and a sock on one foot.

Cynric had been a gift from Galadriel the day I had left the Golden Woods, one of the last black horses besides Orophin’s that had not been taken by Mordor’s armies. I had given him a name from Rohan, meaning ‘one of royal might’ for the way he had shook his mane and pranced his feet upon meeting me.

“We should have just enough time to make it to the Glittering Caves before the rainy season sets in.” Legolas assured me as I placed my folded dress into my saddlebag. I had changed back into riding gear once we had left the havens.

“I think Gimli just wants to show off, probably thinks it is important that we know that dwarfs work faster then elves when it comes to building settlements.” I laughed a bit when Legolas rolled his eyes and came up to me.

“You enjoy teasing me just as much as he does,” he complained.

“You hardly take it to heart.”

In answer he pulled me forward and kissed me. I do not think I will ever get over it, the surprise I feel every time he touches me like that. It reminds me of how we met by chance that day and it makes me thankful to Clara for leading me to him. When he pulled back I reached up and touched his cheek, smiling.

“Where will we go after that? Back home?”

Legolas shrugged his shoulders and turned away, pulling himself back onto Arod and setting his quiver back on, just incase.

“I do not see why we need to hurry back.”

I followed suite, pulling myself onto the saddle, never fully comfortable with riding bareback like other elves. Near my right leg and the horn of my saddle, my father’s knife hung sheathed and ready. Across the saddlebag were my Shield Maiden Sword and the bow my father had made. Carefully I strapped a quiver on as well. It had taken almost three years for me to be competent with a bow, but now I was able to shoot targets as easily as I could swing a sword.

“Do you intend on us wandering our way back then?” I questioned smiling as we pulled our horses back onto the road. Legolas shrugged placing Arod next to Cynric.

“Do you think that is a bad idea?” He was teasing me, and I could not stop the blush that scattered over my face. I had gotten used to my little title as a wanderer, and for that I had Éomer to thank. I shook my head.

“I do not think it is a bad thing to wander about, as long as you are not lost.”

That was what I had been, before I had met him and Gimli in Fangorn, almost four years ago. Lost, and in the wind, wandering about trying to find somewhere to go. In the end it had taken a pack of orcs and a stubborn pair of friends to help me find my way again.

“Are we lost Áriel?”

I tilted my head and looked at him, stared into his blue eyes and then smiled looking ahead. The road was empty, not a soul in sight. Perfect.

“No.” I took a deep breath looking up at the sky, as endless as the lives stretched out before us. Legolas smiled at me, and I knew he knew what I was thinking. “Come on.”

Kicking our horses into full speed Legolas chased me down the road, my hair whipping behind me. Cynric snorted, holding his head high and I laughed, hearing Arod close behind. I did not look back; I did not have to, for I knew he would catch up. I knew he would always be there, waiting to hold me stead if I ever faltered on my path again. It was with that strength, that knowledge, that I was able to set my sights forward and locked on the journey ahead, one step at a time.

 

**FIN**


End file.
